La Princesa de Hielo
by anything12
Summary: Fria, calculadora, rencorosa y con un miedo terrible a su pasado. Convertirse en la princesa de hielo fué fácil para Quinn Fabray... Pero no será tan fácil dejar de serlo a los ojos de Rachel Berry.
1. Prólogo

**Nuevo prologo de la historia, perdonar las molestias... La verdad es que subi la historia antes de tiempo, y por ello no la subi como hubiera querido hacerlo. Por eso os dejo un nuevo prologo, y el antiguo esta adjuntado junto al primero...  
**

**No subiré el siguiente hasta dentro de dos, para que digirais este. Y por cierto, los siguientes 3 capitulos que faltan los subire en dos partes cada uno, pues son realmente largos y FanFiction me borra partes de la historia si lo subo todo en uno..  
**

**Y lo dicho en el prologo que he removido, por si alguien no lo leyo... olvidar todo lo que sabeis de Glee.  
**

**El nuevo personaje se llama Mia Bennet y os la podeis imaginar como Luisana Lopilato.  
**

**porcierto, os invito a leer mi nuevo ONESHOT, s/8666862/1/El-elefante-rosa  
**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO.  
**

Santana López camina con la cabeza en alto, espalda recta y los brazos sobre su cintura. Lanza miradas altivas y asesinas a todo el que se atreve a interponerse en su camino a el baño de mujeres de la segunda planta. Su reputación se lo permite. Ella es la abeja reina del William Mckinley... pero incluso así, Santana **debe mantener su reputación de perra si no quiere que la bajen de la punta de la pirámide. Es muy fácil que suceda.**

Un empujón a Kurt Hummel y otro a Jacob Ben Israel mientra pasa por los casilleros. Un insulto a Mercedes Jones sobre su sobrepeso. Un slushie sobre Joe Hart a medio camino de las escaleras. Otro, que ha arrebatado de las manos de Mia Bennet, y que ha terminado en el rostro de Finn Hudson... La risa de su compañera porrista por aquel acto ha hecho que Santana sonría... _**Seguro que en algún lado Quinn Fabray también estaría sonriendo...**_

Ya casi ha llegado a el baño. No eran mas que 300 pasos los que tuvo que dar para poder llegar hasta allí; solo 300 pasos, pero 5 personas han terminado con el corazón un poco mas roto... Era el precio que tenían que pagar por cruzarse en el camino de la latina mas peligrosa del colegio...

Cinco y Santana estaría encantada de sumar una persona mas: Rachel Berry. Es la única que se interpone en su camino, la única que se atreve a obstruir su paso al baño. Santana la observa detenidamente desde su sitio, 5 pasos detrás de Rachel. La perdedora del Mckinley no esta haciendo absolutamente nada, tan solo esta apoyada en la puerta del baño, mirando hacia la nada, obstruyendo el paso a la gran Santana.

La latina no es la única que se ha enterado. Todos los que están cerca se han detenido para ver el siguiente paso de la perra del Mckinley. Todos y cada uno de ellos esperan silenciosamente que por fin alguien le de una buena lección a Rachel Berry. No es que la chica sea un grano en el culo para todos ellos, ni que la tengan constantemente encima rayandoles la oreja. De hecho, Rachel seguía siendo la misma chica tímida, introvertida y nerd que Santana López conoció cuando entro al Mckinley... Por dios, Santana no puede recordar a ningún amigo de la chica, o si quiera a alguien con quien la haya visto hablando alguna vez, sin esperar nada a cambio.

El problema para todos aquellos mirones, que esperaban atentos la reacción de cierta latina, era muy simple... **Rachel Berry se había convertido en el talón de aquiles del equipo de fútbol, las porristas y demás alumnos "importantes" del colegio;alguien completamente INTOCABLE para todos ellos.** Hace unos años el que se atrevía a empujar, insultar o empapar a Rachel Berry con alguna bebida, era ovacionado por los demás alumnos y nadie le reprendía por ello.

Pero todo cambio de un día para otro en la institución. Todo empezó cuando casi al inicio del curso a un chico de primer año, recomendado por uno de tercero, se le ocurrió insultar y empujar a Rachel. Santana lo recuerda perfectamente, como si hubiera pasado en ese mismo instante. Ella rió junto a los demás alumnos que se encontraban presentes... el rostro de Rachel Berry lleno de lagrimas y completamente triste era una subida a su autoestima.

No rió tanto al día siguiente, cuando aquel alumno de primero fue tirado por Mike Chang y Noah Puckerman a la papelera del colegio, luego de ser empapado en slushie... Aquella era una cosa rara, muy rara. Pues hasta donde ella sabia aquel chico era ademas integrante del equipo de fútbol y prometía bastante, y ella no había escuchado ningún rumor que pudiera acabar con la reputación del chico, y Santana López siempre se enteraba de todo...

mas raro aun fue ver, horas mas tardes, como la propia **Quinn Fabray arrojaba dos slushies sobre el rostro del mismo chico.** Y Quinn había dejado de lanzar granizados el año anterior, no lo hacia a no ser que tuviera que dejar un mensaje claro. ¿pero que mensaje quería dejar claro Quinn Fabray, al convertir en un paria a un posible futuro líder.? No lo comprendió en ese momento, pero poco a poco las cosas para Santana López se hicieron mas que claras...

Las siguientes semanas, todo aquel que se metía con Rachel Berry recibía el mismo tratamiento que el primero que se atrevió a hacerlo... y poco a poco las cosas quedaron completamente claras: _**Rachel Berry era intocable.**_

Nadie se atrevió nunca a preguntar, ni a cuestionar la nueva regla. Solo se limitaban a acatar la orden nunca dada: No tocar a Rachel Berry. Ni siquiera Santana lo había hecho hasta ahora...

Pero ya se estaba cansando de la situación. Santana necesitaba respuestas, ella necesitaba saber el motivo que tenían sus amigos y compañeros para defender de esa forma a Rachel Berry. Pero nadie quería darle respuestas, nadie sabia el real motivo de aquello. Algunos, a quienes Santana había amenazado, decían que la orden venia de Quinn, otros que Mike había sido el que dio la nueva orden y otros simplemente se negaban a hacer nada a Rachel por miedo a terminar como los que si lo hacían.

2 meses sin una buena respuesta, y controlándose cada vez que la veía estaban llevando a Santana a un estado de total ira. Estaba apunto de explotar. Santana no aguantara mucho mas sin saber la verdad... Se niega rotundamente a preguntárselo a Quinn o a Mike pues las cosas con ellos aun no están bien, y Santana esta segura de que ninguno le dirá nada... y tampoco quiere hacer suposiciones pues las explicaciones a las que llega no son de su agrado.

Primero pensó que tal vez Mike sentía algo por Mandhands; pero luego Mia vino a su mente y pensó que el asiático no le pondría los cuernos a su preciosa novia de ojos azules y pelo rubio. Ademas... **nadie en su sano juicio cambiaría a un bombón como Mia Bennet por alguien como Rachel Berry.**

Su segunda conclusión la llevo a su "amiga" Quinn. Pero la rubia nunca había dado muestras de preocupación por nada que le pudiera pasar a Rachel, al contrario, Quinn había sido el verdugo de Rupaul durante todos aquellos años anteriores. Sin embargo, Santana siguió pensando que aquello tenia que ver directa o indirecta con su "amiga". **Era muy raro que Quinn se tomara las molestias de defender a alguien...**

Nadie se había dado cuenta de ello, salvo Santana. Aquellas eran las ventajas de haber sido la mejor amiga de Quinn Fabray durante años... Que Santana López conocía todos y cada uno de los secretos de Quinn, sus manías, sus pasiones escondidas... Y por sobretodo, Santana conocía la forma de actuar de Quinn. Y desde luego actuar desde las sombras era la actuación preferida de Quinn. A la rubia le atemorizaba demostrar sus sentimientos delante de la gente, por lo que nunca hacia nada bueno por alguien, y ni hablar de defender a una persona. Pero Santana sabe, que en la oscuridad, Quinn ha salvado a muchos de ser convertidos en parias...

Por eso Santana esta casi segura de que Quinn esta detrás de todo. Ahora, ¿el papel que hace en aquella situación? Santana aun no lo sabe, pero esta dispuesta a enterarse de ello en este mismo instante.

La misma Rachel Berry le ha dado la idea de como hacerlo.

Tan solo tuvo que desviar su mirada un poco, y seguir la propia mirada de Berry, para que la GRAN idea llegara a su mente.

No se sorprendió cuando vio con sus propios ojos a la persona que Rachel Berry no podía dejar de mirar, y que conseguía que la Gnoma se interpusiera en su camino... No podía sorprenderse, no mucho, pues ya se lo temía de alguna forma. El problema, era que la persona a la que Berry miraba estaba acompañada por otras 3 personas mas. Y todas y cada una de ellas eran las mismas personas que se habían encargado de dejar claro que Rachel era intocable.

Mike Chang, Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman y Sam Evans. ¿Quien de ellos conseguía atrapar de aquella forma a Berry? Y mas importante aun para Santana... ¿**quien de ellos era el que impedía que ella menospreciara a Rachel Berry todo lo que quisiera**?

Desde luego, Sam no era esa persona. **El chico de los labios grandes era su propio novio.**.. y nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a ponerle los cuernos a Santana López. Y bueno, Rachel nunca se atrevería a mirar de la forma en la que lo esta haciendo a algún novio de Santana Perra López...

A la latina le hubiera encantado usar sus poderes de mujer en su novio y así conseguir que el chico le contara la verdad, pues era obvio que Sam lo sabia(su novio a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba en Mckinley si formaba parte de el grupo de amigos "los magnificos", ella no era parte del grupo por mucho que lo intentara, Quinn aun no confiaba en ella...). Pero siempre que lo intentaba Sam cortaba la acción y se largaba corriendo diciendo que tenia cosas que hacer... estaba claro que su novio no quería que se enterara de la verdad sobre Berry y el porque de repente era el tesoro mas preciado de los estudiantes del Mckinley. Y Santana tampoco quería presionarle mucho, pues terminaría agobiandolo y lo ultimo que Santana López quiere es perder a su novio por culpa del Traesure Trail...

Puck era una probabilidad mas factible. El chico era judío y si mal no recuerda, su madre era amiga de los Berry. Y bueno, para nadie es un secreto que Puckerman siempre estuvo interesado en ella por el simple hecho de ser judía y ser sexy...** Santana aun no se explica donde le ve lo sexy Puckerman a Berry.**.. Pero el chico nunca se preocupaba por nadie que no fuera el mismo, y no solía hablar casi nunca, por no decir nunca, con Berry, tan solo lo hacia para proponerla sexo...

Mike y Quinn están de nuevo los primeros en la lista de Santana.

Quinn había defendido una vez, hace mucho tiempo, a Rupaul delante de ella... claro esta que nunca mas volvió a pasar... pero pasó, y eso era lo importante.

Y a Mike no le gustaban mucho las injusticias. Y en el primer año de bachillerato, Santana recuerda perfectamente haberlo visto alguna vez hablando entretenidamente con Berry en la biblioteca. Tal vez, después de todo, el chico no era el perfecto novio que aparenta ser ante Mia.

Por lo tanto cualquiera de los dos podría ser el eje de todo el problema!

Santana espera que cuando ponga en marcha su plan, no sea Quinn quien se ponga en evidencia...

No es un secreto para ella que su amiga pueda tener algún gusto por las mujeres, pues a lo largo de los años pudo ver que no le eran muy indiferentes a Lucy y a Quinn. Sin embargo Quinn nunca hablo sobre ello como una opción posible para su futuro, y Santana prefirió no ahondar en el tema por si su amiga se ponía furiosa por insinuarle algo así... Y por encima de cualquier cosa... **Quinn esta saliendo con Sebatian Smythe** (un idiota con demasiada boca para hablar, segun Santana), el nuevo capitan del coro "Warblres" de la academia Dalton. No recuerda como lo conoció Quinn, pero si sabe que la rubia nunca le seria infiel, y que al parecer se quieren mucho.

Aunque... ahora que lo piensa mejor. Tal vez sea el propio Sebastian el eje de todo aquello. Después de todo, tenia entendido que el novio de Quinn y Rachel Berry eran algo así como amigos... el era el único amigo de Berry, por lo que seria normal que ahora que que es el novio de Quinn, le hubiera pedido que terminara con los abusos hacia su amiga...

**fuera lo que fuera, Santana esta apunto de descubrirlo.**

Lo intento por las buenas, preguntando a sus compañeros y sacando sus propias conclusiones, pero no había funcionado. Ya era hora de hacer las cosas al puro estilo Lima Height Adjacent.

Vuelve a mirar una vez mas a Rachel, quien esta vez esta sonriendo como idiota enamorada mientras guiña el ojo a alguien. Desviá rápidamente su mirada para ver a quien le ha guiñado el ojo, pero por desgracia ha sido demasiado lenta pues se ha perdido el momento del guiño de aquella otra persona. Ahora están los cuatro riendo entre ellos mientras esperan a que toque el timbre para la siguiente clase...

Lo único claro después de aquello es que Sebastian no es la causa... pues el no se encuentra entre los presentes.

Entonces... **¿Quinn, Sam, Puckerman o Mike? Quien de ellos cuatro seria el interés amoroso de Rachel Berry?** Porque si, ahora Santana tiene claro que todo aquel caos se debe a una nueva relación amorosa entre Berry y uno de los cuatro chicos mas populares del colegio.

**S:** _"por tu bien, espero que no seas tu labios de trucha."_

Decide no esperar mas y llevar su plan acabo. Si quiere saber de una buena vez quien de todos ellos esta tras las faldas de Rupaul (unas muy feas, si se lo preguntan a Santana), debe hacerlo antes de que toque el timbre...

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro... Uno solo, un paso mas y habría llegado por fin a RuPaul. Un solo paso es el que la aleja de poder empujar a Rachel Berry de la puerta y hacerle ver el gran estorbo que es para la humanidad, enfrente de Quinn, Sam, Puck y Mike...

Pero algo se lo ha impedido, o alguien mas bien. No ha sido la mirada asesina de Quinn Fabray, quien ya se teme lo que la latina va a hacer. Ni tampoco los pasos largos que da Mike para acercarse a ellas y evitar que algo malo pueda pasar. Menos aun la mirada de advertencia que su novio le da desde lo lejos...

**A sido Mia Bennet, quien ha impedido su acción de dejar por los suelos, una vez mas, a Rachel Berry. Su compañera porrista, quien ademas fue su capitana el año anterior, la novia de Mike, la nueva mejor amiga de Quinn...**

La perfecta rubia de ojos azules y preciosa sonrisa, a quien a Santana le gusta llamar: el clon de Quinn Fabray.

Se ha interpuesto en su camino, empujándola suavemente para evitar así que se acerque mas a Rachel. Lo ha hecho despreocupadamente, evitando que los demás alumnos se den cuenta de su acción. Pero Santana sabe, por la mirada de advertencia que le ha dado la rubia, que lo ha hecho apropósito. No puede hacer nada mas que quedarse de espectadora y observar como la porrista hace a un lado a Rachel Berry suavemente, sacándola por fin de su letargo.

Dos minutos después, Santana es la única que queda aun en el pasillo, a unos pocos pasos de la puerta del baño del segundo piso. El timbre a tocado hace tan solo unos segundos, pero todos han corrido para entrar en sus clases. Incluso Rachel Berry, que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de lo ocurrido minutos antes, a salido de aquel pasillo rápidamente.

López no sabe que pensar ahora. En realidad si que lo sabe, pero la conclusión a la que ha llegado después de ver como Mia Bennet defiende a quien ella creía que era algo así como la amante de Mike Chang... no le deja mas salida que pensar en Quinn.

Quinn Fabray le debe muchas explicaciones a Santana López... y la latina esta dispuesta a pedírselas todas.

* * *

**Maldita Brittany Pierce!**

**Santana empieza a estar realmente harta de ella.** Tan solo le pidió que llevara las colchonetas que habían usado en el entrenamiento de esa tarde a el armario de detrás del campo, para así ella poder buscar con tranquilidad a Quinn en los vestuarios y hablar con ella.

Su idea principal había sido hablar con la rubia de ojos verdes en la hora del almuerzo, puesto que ese día no tenían ninguna clase juntas. Pero casualmente Quinn Fabray no apareció en el patio a la hora del almuerzo, al igual que cierta morena, de penosa altura y enorme nariz...

Tampoco pudo hablar con ella en el entrenamiento pues Quinn estaba mas perra que nunca, y las puso a todas a correr durante media hora, para luego hacerles hacer sentadillas y abdominales lo que quedaba de hora. Solo le quedaba poder hablar con ella en las duchas, aprovechando que su "amiga" siempre era la ultima en ducharse... manía que Quinn cogió cuando era Lucy Caboosey (las niñas solian reirse de ella). Estaba todo planeado, solo tendría que esperar pacientemente a que todas las demás porristas se fueran, encerrar a Quinn dentro del vestuario, y luego obligarla a hablar si era necesario...

**Santana López no estaría un día mas sin saber la verdad.**

Por desgracia la latina nunca contó con que Brittany podría estar dolida hacia ella. Cosa completamente estúpida pues era Santana la que mas sufrió cuando todo entre ellas terminó...

Solo le pidió a la rubia que se encargara de guardar las cosas, pues ella ese día no podía. Pero Brittany no lo hizo, y por el contrario se fue a su casa nada mas terminar el entrenamiento sin siquiera ducharse, dejando todo el trabajo a Santana. Últimamente Brittany hacia eso todo el tiempo; dejar a Santana colgada cuando tenían que hacer trabajos juntas o cosas similares... Santana supone que esa es la forma de vengarse de ella que tiene la rubia... Poco le importa ya, **Brittany Pierce no era mas que un bonito recuerdo de alguien a quien creyó conocer...**

Resoplo fuerte, maldijo una vez mas a Brittany y se puso manos a la obra, después de todo, tampoco era gran cosa lo que tenia que guardar. Con un poco de suerte terminaría justo cuando Quinn empezara a ducharse, y no tendría que esperar tanto tiempo para interrogarla al mas puro estilo Lima Height.

Maldijo una vez mas, gritando esta vez... No por culpa de Brittany, sino por culpa de Sue Silvester. Su entrenadora estaba teniendo un mal día y encontró en Santana la persona perfecta para desembocar toda esa ira que llevaba encima. Ahora no solo tenia que guardar las cosas que habían utilizado, sino que ademas (y por petición expresa de Sue) debía barrer y fregar el suelo de parqué del campo tapado que habían utilizado el día de hoy. ¿Acaso ese suelo se podía fregar? Santana esta segura que la entrenadora solo lo hizo por joderle la vida un poco mas a alguien, a Sue le encantaba joder la vida a los demás...

Para cuando Santana ha terminado de limpiar todo tal como le mando su entrenadora, ya eran casi las 7 y media de la tarde. A esa hora ya no había nadie en el colegio salvo algunos profesores y el conserje. Quinn seguramente se habría ido hace mas de 15 minutos, y los idiotas del Glee Club habían terminado a las 7 de la tarde su clase.

No es que a Santana le importara nada que tuviera que ver con el coro de perdedores encabezado por Rachel Berry, pero era justamente ella quien le llevaba a tener controladas todos los horarios del Glee. Rachel era el centro de todos sus problemas (que no eran mas que no poder atemorizarla como se le diera la gana.), por ese motivo Santana solía controlar últimamente todos sus pasos... Pensando en que tal vez algun dia podria cogerla desprevenida y extorsionarla hasta que hablara.

**De poco le servia ahora, pues Berry ya estaría en casa y Quinn... Quinn se le había escapado una vez mas.**

Tal vez el destino estaba intentando decirle algo, tal vez Santana no debería seguir investigando sobre el asunto y tan solo debería esperar a que Quinn se lo contara. Después de todo, la latina no puede esperar que quien fue su mejor amiga vuelva a confiar en ella de un día para otro. Es cierto que se estaba redimiendo, y que desde el inicio de curso había hecho todo lo posible por ganarse su confianza de nuevo y hacerle ver a Quinn que todo lo que hizo en su contra solo fueron las consecuencias de su amor por alguien que no la merecía. Pero estaba claro que Quinn seguía sin confiar en ella, y que tendría que esperar pacientemente a que su "amiga" volviera a ser su mejor amiga... Por que si, ella era la mejor amiga de Quinn Fabray (a pesar de todo lo que paso), no Mia Bennet...

**Tal vez debería dejar el asunto por la paz y esperar a ganarse la confianza de su amiga.**

De camino al vestuario, para recoger sus cosas y marcharse a casa, Santana empieza a trazar otro plan. Esta vez no es uno maligno. Esta vez quiere hacer las cosas bien. Empezara por dejar de mirar mal a Rachel Berry, si eso es lo que sus amigos quieren... ella lo hará. **Puede que incluso la defienda alguna vez, e intente verla como una persona y no como el Gnomo feo y friki que siempre vio...**

Charlaría mas a menudo con Mike y dejaría de atormentar a su novio para que le contara la verdad. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, intentaría llevarse un poco mejor con Mia. Aunque claramente esto ultimo no seria necesario, pues el odio no era mutuo. La maldita Mia Bennet era ademas de guapa e inteligente, la persona mas educada y cariñosa que Santana conoció en toda su vida. Puede que por eso se llevara tan bien con Quinn, **lo único que la princesa de hielo necesitaba era un poco de cariño y una amiga que no se dejara envenenar por las falsas palabras de otra persona...**

Si...Santana dejaría el tema por la paz y dejaría que Quinn se lo contara cuando ella creyera oportuno.

2 pasos mas y ya esta frente a la puerta. En menos de dos segundos ya esta dentro del vestuario de las Cherrios y en otros 3 segundos Santana ha caminado hasta las taquillas centrales que es donde están sus cosas. 5 segundos, 10 segundos, 15 segundos... Parada justo enfrente del pasillo central, Que acoge un pequeño grupo de taquillas. La suya, la de Quinn, la de Brittany, la de Mia y la de otra porrista mas.

Imposible moverse, esta totalmente bloqueada... lo que ve frente a sus ojos produce en Santana tal sorpresa que la latina esta con la boca y los ojos abiertos de par en par. ¿quien no le estaría luego de ver lo que Santana ha visto? Después de todo... Santana no tendría que esperar un dia mas para enterarse de la verdad.

**El Destino... un cabrón sin sentimientos.** Justo cuando Santana decide dejar de investigar, el destino le pone frente a sus ojos lo que tantos meses estuvo buscando saber... Peleas con Sam por no contarle lo que pasaba a pesar de ser novios, mas peleas con Quinn por no confiar aun en ella, el triple de peleas con Mia cada vez ésta le impedía hacerle algo a Rachel... Todo ello para nada, todo para que al final del día la respuesta que estaba buscando llegara a ella sin buscarla...

No tarda mas de medio minuto en decidir que debe salir de ahí lo antes posible y volver a entrar mas tarde por sus cosas, esta vez haciendo mas ruido para que Quinn pueda esconder su "pequeño" secreto antes de que ella lo vuelva a descubrir... iba enserio lo de dejar que Quinn tomara la decisión de contárselo por ella misma.

Aunque ahora era completamente diferente, el destino se habia encargado de que Santana supiera la verdad antes de que nadie se lo contara. Debería guardar un secreto que nadie sabia que conocía, y guardarse todas sus burlas y vaciles hacia su amiga cuando estuvieran juntas. Seria tan fácil simplemente llamar su atención y hacerle ver a Quinn que la ha descubierto... Pero no, eso solo empeoraría las cosas con su amiga.

Dedica unos cuantos segundos mas en observar la escena frente a ella. Santana necesita recordarla para cuando Quinn se lo cuente, poder burlarse de su actitud cursi y empalagosa..., jamas habia visto a si a Quinn. Aunque si Santana no recuerda mal, la persona frente a ella se parece muchisimo a Lucy, igual de cariñosa que entonces... **Ademas, una escena como esa valía millones, no puede olvidarse de ella.**

Ahora Santana puede entender tantas cosas... La nueva regla, las nuevas amistades de Quinn, la actitud de Mike, Puck, Sam y Mia con Rachel...Ahora todo encaja.

Debió haberlo dado por sentado desde el principio, era tan obvio... Lo que mas le sorprendia de esa situacion es poder certificar que su amiga estaba por una chica... ** aunque Santana siempre supo que la razón de que Rachel Berry se hubiera vuelto intocable era porque muy posiblemente estuviera manteniendo una relación con alguno de los chicos mas populares, siempre guardo la esperanza de que esa persona no fuera Quinn Fabray... **al parecer el genio de la lampara magica de Brittany no le concedio ese deseo, cuando lo pidio casi un año atras...

Su amiga y Mandhands juntas... desde luego, es lo ultimo que Santana se hubiera esperado, por mucho que hubiera pensado en ello. Ahora esta todo mas que claro, le molestara o no a ella, **Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry estan mas que juntas...**

Porque razón sino, estarían esa posición tan... ¿intima?

Santana sale por fin del vestuario, recordando lo que estaba viendo hace tan solo unos segundos... no quiere olvidarlo por nada del mundo. Cuando entró al vestuario escucho una suave voz, pero no le presto atención pues pensó que seguramente era el conserje limpiando el vestuario... que equivocada había estado... Nunca imagino que a quien se encontraría seria a Quinn en compañía de Rupaul, Mandhands, el gnomo... vamos, en compañía de Rachel Berry. Santana tiene que ir acostumbrándose a decir su nombre.

Menos aun imagino encontrarlas en tal posición. Rachel estaba apoyada contra la taquilla de la rubia y Quinn parecía recién salida de la ducha (al final tendría que agradecerle a Sue Silvester por obligarla a fregar el suelo de Parqué...), llevaba tan solo su toalla atada al cuerpo...

Santana no puede evitar deleitarse unos segundos de mas con la imagen de su amiga en toalla. Lo cierto es que luego de adelgazar y hacer tanto ejercicio, dejando atrás a Lucy, la rubia se había puesto demasiado buena... recuerda como al principio de todo aquello tuvo mas de un sueño erótico con su entonces mejor amiga y sus ejercitadas piernas... Nadie podía culparla, Quinn podría ser el sueño erótico de cualquiera...

Y al perecer Rachel Berry también creía que Quinn Fabray estaba demasiado buena, por su forma de mirar su cuerpo una y otra vez mordiéndose el labio... si, Fabray levantaba océanos de fuego en el interior de Rachel Berry. La escena se adelanta unos segundos en su mente, Santana no quiere seguir pensando en lo buena que esta su amiga... Puede ver perfectamente en su cabeza a Quinn acercándose a Berry. Quinn abrazando por la cintura a Berry... Ríe un poco al recordar como Berry se encogió en los brazos de la rubia mientras esta terminaba de cerrar el abrazo, dándole un dulce beso en la cabeza...

**Si alguien le contaba a Santana que habían visto a Quinn abrazar y besar cariñosamente a otra persona, ella no se lo habría creído.** Pero... lo vio con sus propios ojos. Pudo ver el amor en la mirada de la rubia, mientras estrechaba fuertemente a Berry entre sus brazos. Y también pudo leer en los movimientos de ambas lo estúpidamente enamoradas que estaban... No se necesitaba un telescopio para poder darse cuenta de ello. Bastaba con ver su forma de besarse... Si, Santana se quedo también a ver el beso...Un beso de esos que solo dos enamoradas comparten. Un beso sin prisas, suave, tierno... y con mucho amor.

**Aunque también pudo leer otra cosa mas en toda aquella situación: el miedo de Rachel Berry.**

Su miedo era palpable a kilómetros... a Santana le basta con recordar la escena una vez mas para darse cuenta de ello. Rachel estaba también abrazada a la rubia, pero lo hacia con timidez. Y tenia sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, como esperando que no fuera un simple sueño...

Santana recuerda aquella sensación de cuando Lucy Fabray aun existía... Su antigua mejor amiga solía abrazarla de esa misma forma cada vez que tenia que consolarla luego de que algún idiota la insultara... Irónico; ella era quien consolaba a su amiga cuando era la paria del colegio y ahora... Ahora Quinn hacia lo mismo con la mayor paria del William Mckinley. Pero había una diferencia entre el pasado y el presente:** Ella nunca estuvo enamorada de Quinn, en cambio la rubia si parecía estarlo de Rachel Berry...**

Ahora entiende todas las molestias que se tomo Quinn en dejar claro que Rachel Berry debía ser intocable para todos... Y también puede entender el que ambas se escondan. Bajo ningún concepto Quinn volvería a ser Lucy Caboosey y aceptar que tiene una relación con la pequeña morena seria como enterrarse viva...

Ahora todo le encaja perfectamente. Incluso el idiota de Sebastian encajaba en el puzzle... Una buena jugada de parte de su amiga; fingir salir con él y así acallar cualquier rumor, y evitarse, ademas, cualquier tipo de avance de algún chico hacia ella... Y Santana cree saber que aquello fue idea de Berry, seguro que si... El chico era su amigo, y haciendo que Quinn se hiciera pasar por su novia, mataba muchos pájaros de un solo tiro... Nadie se acercaría a su "chica" **_(Santana tuerce sus labios al tener que pensar en Quinn como la chica de Berry.._**), podrían verlas juntas de vez en cuando y nadie diría nada porque Sebastian estaría ahí, alegando que su novia y su mejor amiga debían compartir algo de tiempo juntas... (Y aquello ultimo paso de verdad, solo una vez.. pero pasó). Y de paso tendrían una excusa para defender a Berry...

Santana no puede evitar compadecerse de su amiga. Salir con la mayor paria del colegio, y mas si es de tu mismo sexo, no es fácil. No para alguien como Quinn... Y menos fácil aun era tener que esconderla. Santana conoce a su amiga, y sabe que a Quinn debe estar costandole mucho tener que ocultarlo y negar a Rachel...

**Su plan acaba de cambiar una vez mas**. Ahora que sabe todo, y de cierta forma gracias a Sue y Brittany, debe ayudar a Quinn a llevar este asunto de la mejor manera posible... sin dejar, por supuesto, que la rubia sepa que ya conoce su pequeño secreto. Era un asunto que la latina debía llevar acabo por ella misma. Quizás el motivo de que a Rachel aun la vieran como una perdedora, y de que aun hubieran chicos que se atrevieran a insultarla, era ella misma. Pues si Santana López no dejaba de molestarla... ¿por que lo harían los demás? Ella como co-capitana, debía ser quien terminara de una vez por todas con los insultos hacia Rachel Berry...

Santana era la que mas poder tenia en el colegio. Atormentando todos los días a los pobres chicos que se cruzaban en su camino había conseguido crearse una reputación. Y sabe que si ella misma protege y defiende a Berry, nadie se atreverá nunca mas a molestar... Ese era el primer paso para recuperar por fin la amistad de su mejor amiga al 100%, defender a Rachel y meterla entre los populares, sin preguntar... Solo haciendo lo que su amiga quiere...

Vuelve a caminar hacia el vestuario, debe recoger sus cosas y regresar a casa... Sam la espera para pasar una tarde en pareja!

Esta vez hace mas ruido para que Berry se pueda esconder a tiempo. pero Al parecer el dar un portazo al entrar no ha bastado para separar a Quinn y a Rachel de su apasionado beso...

En los minutos que había estado fuera las dos chicas se habían puesto las pilas. Ya no era Quinn quien estaba abrazando a Berry y manteniendola contra la taquilla. Ahora era la misma Berry quien se encargaba de mantener a Quinn entre la taquilla y ella misma. Santana abre la boca a la vez que sonríe, al ver como la lengua de Berry intenta darse paso en la de Quinn con éxito.

Baja su mirada un poco, para darse cuenta de que el motivo de que Quinn este gimiendo como lo hace en ese instante, no es otra cosa que Berry magreandole el trasero por sobre la toalla...

**Ahora ya no hay mas miedo en la mirada de Rachel. Lo único que puede ver la latina es a Rachel Berry besando fuertemente, pero sin perder el respeto, a Quinn Fabray. Ve deseo entre ambas, y pasión..**. Ella nunca se beso así con nadie antes, ni siquiera con Brittany...

Vuelve a retirarse del vestuario, para entrar segundos después con una sonrisa picara en su rostro. No quería interrumpir pues al parecer ambas chicas se lo estaban pasando la mar de bien, pero el conserje estaría apunto de entrar y no era buena idea que se las encontrara así... esta vez da un portazo, luego una patada a el primer banco que se encuentra, y por si aun no se habían dado cuenta de que ya no estaba solas, ha gritado el nombre de Quinn...

Para cuando ha llegado a su taquilla, justo al lado de la de Quinn, la rubia ya estaba sola. Santana se ha tenido que morder la lengua para no soltar una fuerte carcajada. La rubia esta sentada en el banco con los brazos a su costado, la cabeza gacha, el pelo completamente desordenado, el pecho elevándose y contrayéndose fuertemente debido a la respiración acelerada y aunque Santana aun no podía verle la cara... estaba segura de que tendría los labios hinchados y los pómulos sonrosados a mas no poder...

Puede sentir la adrenalina corriendo por las venas de Quinn Fabray.

**S:** _Te estaba llamando... Aunque no pense que aun estuvieras aqui..._

**Q:** _no... yo, no te escuche... lo siento._

**S:** _¿que haces aun aqui Quinn? el conserje esta apunto de entrar a limpiar esto... Pense que ya estarias en casa._

Santana no quería ser mala con su amiga... pero Quinn se lo estaba poniendo tan fácil... Ahora que por fin levantó la cabeza, Santana puede ver claramente sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios hinchados. De nuevo se traga una carcajada y mete la cabeza en su taquilla ya abierta para evitar que Quinn vea como esboza una sonrisa picara.

Cuando vuelve a cerrar la taquilla con sus cosas en sus manos, Quinn ya esta de pie. Parece mas relajada al ver que se ha colgado la mochila de deporte sobre los hombros...

**Q:** _si.. yo... solo me tarde de mas en la ducha... me visto y me voy._

**S:** _¿quires que te lleve?_

**Q:** _no! quiero decir... tengo el coche fuera, pero gracias por tu ofrecimiento Santana._

Genial... ahora a su amiga también se le estaba pegando la forma de hablar de Rachel Berry... Sonríe debilmente a su amiga y se da la vuelta para salir de ahí de una vez, y los pocos pasos que ha dado puede escuchar a Quinn suspirar... Otra vez reprime una carcajada.

Para hacerle las cosas mas difíciles a Quinn, y solo porque se esta diviertiendo demasiado viendo a su amiga tan nerviosa, se da la vuelta y la llama de nuevo. Quinn lo intenta disimular, pero Santana se da cuenta enseguida de que la rubia ha estado haciendo señas a Rachel para que no salga aun. Y por las miradas breves que da Quinn hacia las duchas, puede deducir que es alli donde se esconde Rachel...

**S:** _se me olvidaba... Este viernes dare una fiesta en mi casa. Nada especial, solo que mis padres viajan asi que tendré la casa para mi sola. Me gustaria que te pasaras por allí... y puedes llevar al estupido de tu novio si quieres, pero por favor, dile que se deje la lengua en su casa, cuanto menos hable mejor para la humanidad...  
_

Lo ha intentado, pero la verdad es que Santana no puede evitar insultar a Sebastian cada vez que puede... le cae demasiado mal. Y ademas, no era él quien salía de verdad con Quinn, por lo que no le debia lealtad. Y por la breve sonrisa de Quinn, puede aventarse a decir que a la rubia poco le importa que le insulte. Diferente sería la cosa si a quien insultara fuera a cierta morena que estaba escondida en las duchas...

**Q:** _esta bien... estaremos alli Santana._

La latina sonríe de nuevo y se da la vuelta para irse. Un nuevo suspiro sale de los labios de Quinn y Santana decide que la pondrá aun mas nerviosa. Se da la vuelta de nuevo, pero no se mueve de su sitio. Pasa su mirada lentamente por todo el vestuario y mira de nuevo a Quinn, quien esta completamente tensa. Por el rabillo del ojo derecho puede ver a Rachel Berry asomarse por la media pared que separa las duchas del vestuario... Un segundo despues Berry ha vuelto a agacharse, tan rapido como ha podido. Santana reprime una risa mas y decide que ya es hora de terminar con los juegos.

**S:** _Si quieres, tambien puedes decirle a tu novio que invite a su amiga la gnoma... No he podido evitar observar como ultimamente te llevas... mejor con ella._

Quinn se ha puesto roja como un tomate cuando ha terminado de hablar, y ella ha tenido que morderse la lengua de nuevo... Aquello era tan divertido...

**S:**_ en fin... me largo. Te veo mañana Q._

* * *

De camino a su casa, en su coche, Santana no puede evitar pensar en que es lo que vió Quinn en alguien como Rachel Berry... Su amiga es guapa, inteligente y podría tener a cualquiera a su lado. ¿porque alguien como Berry? La morena era todo lo contrario a Quinn. Cuando Quinn se atreva a contarle la verdad le preguntara que demonios fué lo que le vió.

y por supuesto Rachel no se parecía en nada a la persona que Russel Fabray esperaría que estuviera con su hija... Judía, fea (según Santana), nerd, introvertida... Y UNA MUJER!

**El día que Russel Fabray descubra lo que hay entre su hija y la hija de los gays Quinn tendrá que esconderse bajo tierra...**

Sonríe divertidamente al recordar que cuando salió del colegio no vió el coche de Rachel fuera. Seguramente Quinn se la llevaría en su coche a algún lado para poder terminar lo que ella interrumpió... Suertuda Quinn! Por lo menos ella tendría sexo el día de hoy. Santana sin embargo... empezaba a odiar realmente los días de mujer!**  
**

* * *

Lejos estaba Santana de saber lo que de verdad estaba pasando en la vida de los Fabray... Santana nunca se amaginaría que luego de pillarlas en el vestuario de las cherrios, ambas chicas habian ido a pasar lo que quedaba de tarde en la mansión Fabray, para luego cenar junto a Russel y Judy Fabray.

No como un par de amigas...

En la casa de los Fabray, acomodados en el comedor, estaban teniendo una agradable reunión familiar entre Quinn, su novia y los padres de Quinn...

**Poco sabía Santana de lo que de verdad pasaba en la vida de Quinn Fabray. Y tendría que hacer muchos meritos si quería que Quinn se lo contara todo, como cuando aun eran mejores amigas...**

**NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENCEN.**


	2. Why you gotta be so mean? Cap1

**_leer el prologo de nuevo, lo he cambiado.  
_**

**_CAPITULO 1:CURSO DEL 2008/2009.  
_**

**_LUNES, 8 DE SEPTIEMBRE DE 2008._**

El refrescante viento de una agradable mañana de septiembre acompaña a la multitud de alumnos nuevos y no tan nuevos que se acumulan poco a poco en la puerta de la entrada del William Mckinley High School.

Un nuevo año empieza para todos los alumnos de Lima. Algunos, un tanto mas espaciales, empiezan no solo un nuevo año escolar. Algunos empiezan lo que supone el primero de los cuatro últimos años de estudio. El primer año de bachillerato. Algunos empiezan a crecer ahora. Para muchos supone conocer gente nueva, cambiar de aire, de colegio, incluso de estado...

Ese es el caso de Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray y Mike Chang.

Tres adolescentes completamente distintos entre ellos, pero todos con algo en común: Nuevos compañeros de clase y un destino entrelazado.

Los tres chicos están esparcidos entre toda la multitud que se agolpa en la puerta de entrada.

Mike Chang esta ya con los chicos del equipo de fútbol. No perdió tiempo y nada mas volver al pueblo en el que dio la primaria se había apuntado al campamento de verano para los jugadores de fútbol. El sabe que si quiere ser alguien debe ser parte del equipo, los chicos pueden ser muy crueles contigo si no eres nadie.  
A su lado, Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson, Dave Karofsky y otros 3 chicos de años superiores a ellos. Todos ellos alumnos de primer curso. Algunos como Noah y Finn ya se conocían de antes. Otros como Dave son veteramos en el pueblo pero nunca se llevo bien con nadie, otros como Mike vuelven al pueblo que les vio crecer para terminar sus estudios.

No es muy especial la interacción entre ellos 7. son solo 3 chicos de ultimo curso dándole indicaciones a los 4 nuevos integrantes del equipo de fútbol, los titanes. Saben que muy pronto uno de ellos se convertirá en el nuevo Quaterback.

Mike intenta encajar con ellos. Hace oídos sordos a las burlas que los 3 chicos junto con Dave dan a algunos de los chicos que se atreven a pasar cerca de ellos. No le gusta lo que ve, aun así no hace nada. **Sabe que no puede hacer nada si quiere ser alguien**. Sabe que no puede hacer ni decir nada si quiere seguir manteniendo la chaqueta de jugador que le dieron el primer dia del campamento. Sabe que no puede decir nada si quiere seguir manteniendo una buena relación con su padre...

Noah Puckerman sonríe de lado. No le gusta lo que ve, tampoco hace nada. Pero sin duda se lo pasa bien. Sienta bien no ser a quien insultan por una vez... incluso se atreve a dar un empujón a un chico mas pequeño que el, con el pelo a lo afro. Sabe que no esta bien, la venganza nunca fue buena. Pero también sabe que el tuvo que soportar por toda la secundaria los insultos y burlas de sus compañeros por ser judío y estar un poco mas gordo de lo normal, sabe que eso no volverá a pasar. No se paso todo el verano haciendo ejercicio en ese campamento de fútbol para volver a ser un perdedor. **Si tenia que pegar e insultar lo haría...**

Finn Hudson parece ser el único al que realmente le gusta lo que ve. No insulta a nadie, no empuja ni ríe fuertemente las bromas de los 3 chicos senior, pero mantiene una sonrisa permanente en su rostro. Una sonrisa casi bobalicona. El no es así, su madre lo educo bien. Pero siempre se dejo llevar por lo que hacían los demás y nunca tuvo las suficientes agallas como para defenderse a el mismo o a su amigo Noah. Por eso prefiere sonreír, divertirse y aprovechar la oportunidad. Sabe que si se esfuerza un poco podrá llegar a ser Quaterback y ya no tendrá que preocuparse por defenderse. **El solo quiere divertirse, estar en lo mas bajo se la escala social no se lo permitiría...**

Los 3 saben que están apunto de subir al primer eslavon de la pirámide, no pueden hacer nada que los ponga en riesgo de caer en picado. Ninguno se puede dar ese lujo...

la imagen que transmiten es de respeto y terror. Nadie se acerca a el perímetro que el equipo de fútbol a nombrado como suyo. Todos ellos están justo al otro lado de la puerta. Descansando en el suelo o recostados contra la pared. Serán los últimos en entrar en el colegio, les gusta sentirse mirados por los demás. Les gusta ver los rostros de respeto y miedo que provocan sobre la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase.

Mike observa como algunos de sus compañeros de equipo se encargan de asustar a otros nuevos. Otros simplemente están hablando entre ellos, planeando la primera fiesta del curso. Tendrá que empezar a acostumbrarse a ésto... Aunque sabe que hará lo posible por no meterse con nadie, por lo menos lo intentará.

XXXXXX

No muy lejos de ellos, esperando entrar antes de los jugadores, estan ellas. Las cherrios.

La imagen que transmiten no es muy diferente que la de los jugadores. Todas y cada una de ellas transmiten respeto y miedo. Sobretodo las porristas que ya llevan desde antes ahí. Aunque todos saben que las nuevas porristas no tardaran mucho en convertir sus nombres en sinónimo de lo terrorífico...  
ellas son las peores, son incluso mas crueles que los jugadores de fútbol. Insultos, empujones, slushies faciales, palabras hirientes en el momento exacto... Capaces de aplicarte la ley del vació mejor que nadie.

Quinn Fabray está entre ellas. Ya está usando el uniforme de Cherrio. No tardo ni un mes entero en convertirse en el ojo derecho de la capitana actual, unos meses mas y sera coronada como la sucesora de capitana de las porristas del William Mckinley Hight School. Ella lo sabe, todas lo saben.

No por nada estuvo 6 meses enteros haciendo ejercicio y dieta para por fin dejar de ser Lucy Caboosey; gorda, con lentes, pelirroja, antisocial... esa era la antigua Quinn Fabray. La nueva Quinn Fabray era la que muy pronto seria la capitana; rubia, delgada (un cuerpo de envidia), de buena familia, religiosa, y condenadamente guapa.  
Toda una capitana de porristas. **Sin duda Quinn Fabray dejaría el listón alto...**

Había perfeccionado su condición física en el campamento de verano para porristas y había aprendido todo lo que tenia que saber de la nueva jerarquía que se impartía en el Mckinley. Y sin duda alguna por fin se había soltado. Ya no era la chica antisocial y depresiva que era antes de Quinn, ya no era Lucy. Se da cuenta de eso nada mas ver las miradas de las demás porristas sobre ella. Ninguna la mira con desprecio ni burla. Todas la miran con respeto y confianza. Quinn solo espera que ninguna de ellas se la tome con ella por el hecho de ser la próxima capitana, ya tiene suficiente con Santana López ...

Latina, condenadamente guapa, con mal humor y peor que un perro rabioso. Esa fue la descripción que dio la entrenadora Silvester sobre Santana López, y la latina sonrió... se habían olvidado de un adjetivo mas: prepotente.  
Tiene todas las condiciones para ser capitana, pero sabe que no lo sera. Quinn tendrá ese puesto y ella lo sabe. Aun así intenta aparentar que no le importa demasiado, después de todo sabe que su amiga se lo merece. Ya había sido demasiado Lucy Caboosey en su vida, era tiempo de un respiro.  
Aun así... **esperaría la primera oportunidad para arrebatarle el puesto de capitana**... eran sus últimos 4 años de estudio, ahora ya no valían las amistades, ahora tenia que sobrevivir fuese como fuese...

ser nuevas en el aburrido pueblo de Lima, Ohio les daba la oportunidad perfectas a ambas para empezar una nueva vida. Una nueva mejor vida para Quinn, y una nueva oportunidad para Santana.

Aunque Santana sabe que ahora no puede preocuparse por Quinn y su titulo de porrista, ya hara eso mas adelante, cuando las aguas estén calmas...

ahora debe preocuparse por alejar a todo aquel idiota que se atreva a meterse con Brittany , ahora debe protegerla a ella. Sabe que Brittany no podrá sola. Lo nota nada mas mirarla. Sentada en el suelo al lado suyo, hablando con otra porrista nueva sobre el documental sobre patos que vio el día anterior. Su mejor amiga era muy especial y Santana se había jurado protegerla ante todo. Después de todo... si Brittany estaba bien, todos estaban bien.

Le prometió que la cuidaría nada mas conocerla, en el campamento de porristas; **no fallaría a su promesa...**

las tres están casi rodeadas de las demás porristas. Hablan entre ellas, y su interacción no es muy diferente a la de los jugadores de fútbol. En el sentido en que mas de una de ellas, ya ha insultado a algún alumno, incusa una de las mas veteranas se ha atrevido a empapar con coca cola a un chico que pasaba por allí...

las miradas entre Santana y Quinn no tardan en llegar, son conscientes de que hace unos meses eran ellas quienes recibian bebidas en sus rostros. Quinn por ser Lucy y Santana por defenderla. Ninguna volverá a pasar po

r eso, se aferraran a cualquier cosa por mantenerse en la cima de la pirámide social, aunque para ello tuvieran que prescindir de la otra. Ambas lo sabían

La actúal capitana se acerca a ellas 3 y consigue que las demas guarden silencio. Paradojicamente son las únicas 3 nuevas porristas, nadie mas a conseguido superar el casting de Sue Silvester.

Debe darles indicaciones, las 3 nuevas Cherrios deben aprender como es la jerarquía social en el Mckinley. Les cuentan sobre todas las bromas que gastan a los chicos nuevos y que se consagran en perdedores desde que pisan en colegio, los insultos mas crueles, los momentos perfectos para asustar a uno de esos perdedores... los nombres empiezan a surgir y las 3 porristas prestan total atención a lo que dice la capitana. Les nombra a los mas losers de todo el colegio, y a quienes ellas ya decidieron, serian los nuevos perdedores. Gente con la que no deben juntarse si quieren seguir siendo alguien...

Varios nombres empiezan a llenar el aire alrededor de las Cherrios: Jason White, Naomy Porter, Noel Jackson, Alisson Finch... Todos chicos y chicas que estaban en su año senior, otros junior. Todos ellos perdedores a lo que Quinn debía memorizar muy bien, pues muy pronto tendría que darles la bienvenida al mejor estilo Cherrio...

La capitana de las Cherrios señala a 3 chicos mas, nuevos igual que ellas 3 según comenta al tiempo que los señala. Quinn y Santana se memorizan sus nombres. La latina espera encontrarles pronto un mote ingenioso... Brittany simplemente sigue jugando con su pequeño peluche de pato que la acompaña desde siempre.

**Mercedes Jones, Jacob Ben Israel y Arti Abrams. Tres nombres, tres chicos, tres futuros perdedores.** Quinn lo sabe, ellos tienen que ser sus primeras victimas, son los 3 a quien la capitana a señalado. Todos ellos veteranos en Lima, nuevos en bachillerato, y ninguno con las suficientes influencia como para que sus padres pudieran de alguna forma intervenir... los perdedores perfectos.

justo al lado de la puerta, esperando poder entrar los primeros y pasar desapercibidos cuanto antes. Ese es el sitio de los tres chicos con un futuro ya firmado. Los 3 se conocen de antes, son amigos desde primaria, o por lo menos Arti y Mercedes... **Ninguno sabe lo que le espera.**

Quinn deja de pensar en ellos, deja de compadecerse por el chico en silla de ruedas nada mas escuchar a su capitana dirigirse a ella. La chica les da la oportunidad a las 3 nuevas Cherrios de elegir a un nuevo perdedor. Curioso... la capitana elige 3 nuevos perdedores y el resto de porristas eligen uno por cabeza... completamente normal que mas de los 3 tercios del colegio caminara con miedo por los pasillos del Mckinley...

Todas las porristas veteranas eligen antes que ellas 3. Matt Leblack, Bradley Winston, Becky Jackson, Kevin Newton... mas nombres se agregan a la lista de nuevos perdedores sin ni siquiera ellos ser conscientes. Quinn los observa a todos a medida que sus compañeras van diciendo nombres. Una chica con síndrome de Down (algo demasiado cruel para ella, pero no puede objetar nada. Ya lo solucionara cuando se convierta en Capitana,), un chico con el pelo al estilo afro y estúpidas gafas, una chica negra y con sobrepeso, el chico en silla de ruedas, un chico mas bajito de lo normal y con la cabeza gacha, un skater que parece que no se ducha hace muchos días, una chica que esta leyendo un libro muy grueso como para poder ser una revista, un chico ciego... Todos con pinta de perdedores, sin duda alguna.

Es el turno de Santana. La latina no duda ni un solo segundo, sabe quien es su objetivo, lo ha memorizado desde que lo vio la primera vez tres dias antes...

Kurt Hummel.

Precisa, directa y rápida. No necesito decir mas para que las demás supieran de quien hablaba. El chico gay de Lima, no se había declarado abiertamente gay pero todos sabían que lo era. Un secreto a voces. Quinn lo observa caminar hacia Arti y Mercedes, por supuesto... _a donde sino iba a ir..._

Brittany es la siguiente en elegir nuevo perdedor. Antes de decir algún nombre deja claro que esta contra de la violencia. Inmediatamente después da un grito agudo y se levanta del suelo par

a aferrase al brazo de Santana, suelta un _"mas terrorífica que una matanza de patos"_ y fija su mirada en una chica.

Tina Cohen-Chang, gótica, solitaria y tartamuda... no hay mas para contar. La capitana de las porristas decide que ella también formara parte de las perdedoras del nuevo año escolar.

Es el turno de Quinn para elegir. Su capitana le dice que elija bien, y ella se tensa. Sabe que su futuro como capitana tiene mucho que ver con a quien elija...

se da unos cuantos minutos para elegir a la persona. Pasa su mirada por toda la entrada del colegio. Por primera vez se fija en que hay bastante gente reunida allí, mal decisión la del director de querer darles la bienvenida ahí... pero eso no importaba ahora, debía centrarse en buscar a alguien, a la chica perfecta. Su vista se posa sobre una chica coja, demasiado cruel... la chica gorda y alta tampoco le servia, tenia cara de mala, demasiado peligrosa... la ultima era la elegida: pelirroja, con gafas, pecas, vaqueros anchos y camisa negra, tirada en el suelo recogiendo los libros que le acaba de tirar alguien+. Esa era la chica perfecta, debia ser la elegida...

Debía, pero no lo fue.

Estaba apunto de señalarla a ella puesto que no sabía su nombre, pero su mirada se posó sobre alguien mas. Una chica bajita, no debía llegar al metro cincuenta y siete, delgada, pelo castaño, nariz judía, gafas de culo de botella, ropa de abuela (un estúpido jersey de renos acompañado de una falda a cuadros demasiado corta...). Y lo mejor era su forma de ser; tímida por lo que parecía, alejada de todos, escondida entre los arbustos no queriendo que nadie la vea, con la cabeza gacha y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, sus libros entre sus brazos. Por un momento se quedo paralizada, la chica la levanto la mirada y la dejo fija en Quinn, de alguna manera se habia percatado que alguien la estaba mirando, alguien habia descubierto su escondite. Triste y con miedo, esa era la apariencia que le dio a Quinn. Cerro los ojos con fuerza y apretó las manos, aquella chica le recordaba demasiado a ella cuando todavía era Lucy. Ella era la elegida, le traia demasiados malos recuerdos como para dejarla pasar desapercibida...

Desvió su mirada de la chica y se la señalo a su capitana. Risas fue lo unico que Quinn pudo escuchar, algun que otro "¿como no la vi yo?" y mas de un insulto sobre aquella chica.

Rachel Barbra Berry.

Ella había sido la elegida por la futura nueva porrista para ser **la LOSER del año.**

Hija de dos padres gays, judía, solitaria, una perdedora desde que nació, introvertida, callada, y con una terrible afición por el canto. Voz de pito dice una de las porristas, otra dice que es la peor voz que ha escuchado en su vida... Es la persona indicada, la mejor elección. Lo sabe nada mas percatarse del guiño que le da su capitana.

Rachel Berry debe prepararse para el peor año de su vida, aunque según dice una de las porristas... no sería el unico año en el que se combertiría en la LOSER, al parecer Rachel Berry nunca fué del agrado de ninguno de los chicos y chicas de Lima. Ni siquiera tenía amigos... Una primaria solitaria, la secundaria llena de refrescos en la cara, incluso en prescolar estuvo sola...

XXXXXX

Ella hubiera deseado desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, pero dado que eso no era posible Rachel se habría conformado con empezar a dar clases en su casa o cambiarse de estado... pero eso tampoco era tangible para sus padres. Rachel hubiera deseado no volver nunca a salir de las seguras paredes de su casa. Allí tenía todo lo que necesitaba; dos padres cariñosos, dispuestos a complacerla en todo, un cachorro recien adquirido (raza bulldog francés de color negro),internet, libros maravillosos para leer, una sala insonorizada en la que preparar su voz, una sala de cine en su garaje para ver cuantas veces quisiera Funny Girl, ella sola.  
Pero en vez de eso, tenia que volver a clases, donde no tenia ni un solo amigo, y las únicas personas que se le acercaban era solo para insultarla y tirarle bebidas encima. Todavía recuerda la vez que le tiraron una hamburguesa entera a la cara.

Nadie se atrevió a defenderla... **Nadie, nunca, quiere defenderla.**

Sabe lo que le espera, no se sorprendera cuando lleguen los primeros insultos, sabe que no tardaran. Se había dado cuenta nada mas notar la mirada de la porrista rubia sobre ella. Pero no era algo que no se esperara. Se había estado preparando mentalmente para lo que le esperaba durante todo el verano, pero no lo consiguió... por eso nada mas llegar se escondido entre los arbustos, esperando pasar desapercibida. Al parecer no había funcionado.

Solo esperaba que este año nadie se atreva a tirarla a la papelera. Nunca antes lo habían hecho hasta que a Dave Karofsky se le ocurrió que era gracioso el año pasado...

Hiba empezar a rezar todas las noches para pedir que no se pasaran con ella ese año, se conformaba con que pasaran de ella... reazria, aunque era judia...

* * *

**_MIERCOLES, 10 DE SEPTIEMBRE DE 2008._**

20 empujones, mas de 40 insultos de mas de 10 personas diferentes y 5 refrescos en su rostro en tan solo dos días y medio. Para el fin del primer mes tendría que renovar por completo su armario si seguía así... se había cambiado tres veces ya... No paraban, todos y cada uno de sus compañeros la miraban con desprecio y burla, incluso algún profesor lo hacia. Eran muy poco los que la miraban con comprensión o por lo menos lastima, estaba incluso mas abajo que los del club de matemáticas. Y tan solo era el segundo día oficial de clases.

Peor aun... las porristas aun no se habían acercado a ella, aunque Rachel sabe que no tardaran mucho en hacerlo. El perdedor mas perdedor siempre pasa por las manos de las porristas, y este año le había tocado a ella... todos los años le tocaba a ella.

Su taquilla cada vez era menos encantadora, ya todos sabían donde era y siempre había algún jugador de fútbol esperando por ella para darle su "merecido" chapuzon del día... y solo era el segundo día oficial... **Rachel no cree poder soportar cautro años así, pero no puede hacer nada**. Sus padres se niegan a irse de Lima...

Se relaja pensando que por lo menos las porristas aun no se han percatado de su presencia, o por lo menos no se han acercado a ella. Sabe que ellas serán las mas crueles...

La alegría le dura poco, lo que tarda en darse cuenta que todos a su alrededor se han quedado callados, solo puede escuchar los pasos de varias personas acercándose a ella. No necesita darse la vuelta para saber que es a ella a quien buscan y el motivo, sabe quienes son... muchos años recibiendo insultos de parte de los demás como para no saber cuando son las porristas o cuando es otro alumno cualquiera. Suspira fuertemente y se da la vuelta. La capitana de las porristas la mira con una sonrisa sarcastica en su rostro y otras dos chicas estan a su lado. Sabe quienes son, una de ellas es la rubia que se le quedo mirando el primer dia de clases, la otra es la latina que no se le separa nunca.

Las tres chicas miran a su presa con superioridad y diversión. Aunque lejos de ello, Quinn siente tristeza y arrepentimiento dentro suyo. Pero ese sentimiento es tan pequeño que pasa completamente desapercibido y se camufla tras el dolor y el rencor. Sabe lo que tiene que hacer, es su momento.

Rachel Berry lo sabe, la rubia sera la primera en atacarla lo sabe antes de recibir el insulto. Su mirada llena de rencor y odio se lo confirma. Mas se lo confirma el insulto acompañado de una sueve sonrisa que acaba de recibir de parte de ella.

_**Q:** hey MandHands! De donde te has sacado esas horribles gafas de culo de botella, son mas grades incluso que tu espantosa nariz._

Rachel cierra los ojos, solo un segundo nada mas.. no quiere parecer débil, aunque sabe que ya lo parece. Ese insulto le ha dolido mas que cualquier otro insulto, la mirada de la rubia y su voz llena de rencor y superioridad se le ha clavado en el pecho. El segundo insulto no se lo espera, quizas por que creyó que la insultarían y luego se irían, como pasa siempre. Pero esta vez no era asi, esta vez las dos porristas junto con su capitana tenían ganas de fiesta. Y su fiesta era Rachel Berry.

**_You, with your words like knives_**_  
_(tu, con tus palabras como cuchillos)

**_and swords and weapons_**_  
_(y espadas y armas)

**_that you use against_**_ me.__  
_(que usas contra mi)

_**S:** un poco mas grande y casi puedes volar gracias a ella Gnomo!_

_**C:** ohh, y habéis visto su ropa... oye Berry, la ropa de abuela aburrida solo pone a los viejos pervertidos con ganas de juerga, a el resto de la sociedad le destroza la vista verte con eso puesto todos los días._

_**S:** solo con eso? Simplemente molestas a la vista enana... piérdete antes de que me entren ganas de romperte esas enormes gafas._

Sus lagrimas se acumulan en sus ojos a medida que escucha cada palabra de las porristas, es la humillacion mas fuerte que le han dado. Lo comprueba al escuchar las risas de todos los alumnos a su alrededor, **ninguno se apiada de ella, todos ríen...**

cierra su casillero y dirige sus pasos hacia el baño mas próximo, sabe que si se queda un minuto mas ahi le ira peor que en toda su vida. Pero no puede irse, una suave voz se lo impide. Alguien la llama por su nombre, de forma dulce y tierna, al mismo tiempo que una mano se posa delicadamente sobre su hombro derecho. Sonríe, **por fin alguien se atreve a acercarse a ella para ayudarla**. Pero no tarda mucho en darse cuenta de que eso es imposible. Solo lo que tarda en darse la vuelta y mirar a los ojos a la persona que la ha detenido.

Es la porrista rubia que la insulto en primera instancia. Su mirada discurre mucho de su voz. La vuelve a mirar con odio y rencor, incluso con asco. Tarda dos segundo en darse cuenta del motivo por el que la detuvo. Ve un vaso lleno se slushie y una sonrisa apareciendo en el rostro de la porrista...debió habérselo imaginado.

_**Q:** se te olvidaba algo MandHands. No queremos que esa enorme nariz pase calor._

**_You, have knocked me_**_  
_(tu, me derrumbar)

**_off my feet again_**_  
_(a mis pues de nuevo)

**_got me feeling like I'm nothing_**_  
_(me haces sentir como si no fuera nada)

La vio cerrar los ojos y fruncir el ceño con miedo, mucho miedo. Pero eso no la detuvo, Quinn no puede darse el lujo de compadecerse de alguien y menos de Rachel Berry, seguía recordandole demasiado a ella antes...

Tira el slushie en su rostro, rápido y certero. No se quiso quedar a ver como los demás se reían de ella. Se da la vuelta y sale de ahí secundada por su capitana y por Santana. Ninguna necesitaba ver mas, todas habían hecho y dicho suficiente. Santana y Quinn ya tenían lo que querían, ambas saben que después de eso su puesto en las Cherrios esta mas que asegurado. Quinn sabe que ese acto le asegura su futura capitanía.

**_You, with your voice like_**_ nails__  
_(tu, con tu voz como clavos)

**_ on a chalkboard,_**_  
_(en una pizarra)

**_calling me out when I'm wounded_**_  
_(llamandome cuando estoy herida)

Ninguna se quiso dar la vuelta para ver la reacción de Rachel Berry, ninguna quería ver las consecuencias se su vil acto.

Pero ademas de ellas nadie mas se movió de su sitio, todos miran a Rachel Berry llorar y corrar hacia los baños con la ropa, el pelo y la cara empapadas en liquido rosa. **Todos miran, ninguno ayuda.**

Ni siquiera Mike Chang que desde su taquilla, cercana a la de Rachel, ha visto el ataque de las porristas. El vio todo fijamente, vio el rostro desesperado de Rachel, el odio en los ojos de Quinn, la sonrisa malévola de Santana y el rostro complacido de la capitana de las porristas. Aun así no hizo nada, sabe que no puede hacer nada. Debe mantenerse en lo mas alto de la pirámide, su padre no le perdonaría convertirse en alguien como Rachel. No se miente mas y admite para si mismo que tampoco quiere estar ahí, le gusta estar en lo alto, le gusta que le tengan miedo en vez de tener miedo por los demás.** "Siempre es mejor estar en lo alto de la pirámide social."** Las palabras de su padre se repiten una y otra vez en su mente. Eso es lo único que necesita para cerrar con fuerza su taquilla y caminar hacia su siguiente clase.

En el camino observa los rostros de sus compañeros, todos siguen riendo de Rachel, todos siguen hablando mal de ella. Ninguno recuerda que hace unos minutos eran ellos los que recibían un slushie en su rostro. Todos han olvidado que en lo que resta de día la mayoría recibirán un slushie mas de parte de las porristas o los jugadores. Pasa por el lado de un chico que tiene un batido en mano. Lo recuerda, es el chico al que esta mañana Puckerman tiro a la basura. Se ríe de Rachel, lo escucha decir que se lo merecía_ " por tener dos padres Gays, se merece todo lo que le pasa"._

_****__You, pickin' on the weaker_ **man**  
(tu, eligiendo al hombre mas débil)_  
_

Mike frunce el ceño y toma el vaso con el batido de chocolate de la mano del chico, acto seguido lo arroja sobre su cara y lo empuja sobre las taquillas, provocando que caiga al suelo ante la atenta mirada de todos alrededor. Sabe que se prometió no hacer algo así nunca, dejar eso para los chicos como Noah o Dave, pero también sabe que no es justo lo que hacen. No se pone de lado de Rachel, ni se pone en evidencia ante sus compañeros de fútbol, solo quiere recordarle a todos que ella no es la única condenada a sufrir bullyng. Si van a reírse, por lo menos que lo hagan conscientes de que ellos son igual que ella...

Se relaja cuando escucha mas risas antes de entrar a su clase, por lo menos no se han dado cuenta de cual fue su motivo real para hacer aquello. Y al menos ahora se reían de el y no de Rachel...

Se sienta en una silla lamentándose por lo que esta pasando. Estaba consciente de que esto pasaria, pero una cosa era saberlo y otra verlo y tener que quedarse callado. **Le gustaría poder hacer algo por ella, que sepa que no todo esta perdido.** Darle fuerzas, hacerle ver que son solo 3 años mas y que pronto podrá salir de Lima. Pero no sabe como. ¿como hacerlo si ni siquiera es capaz de defenderla? Se lamenta aun mas cuando ve que Rachel Berry acaba de entrar a clase tarde (seguramente se tardo limpiándose, sola de nuevo.) lleva la ropa sucia y el cabello húmedo, mira al suelo y tiene sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Mike puede escuchar las risas de todos a su alrededor, incluso a visto como el profesor a hecho amago de reírse de ella. Cierra los ojos con fuerza y aprieta sus manos alrededor de la mesa. Debe controlarse si no quiere estropearlo todo, no puede darse ese lujo. Ojala pudiera.

Mike abre sus ojos de nuevo y ve como Rachel se sienta a su lado, parece ser el único sitio libre. La siente temblar desde su sitio, ve sus ojos tristes y rojizos. Ha estado llorando, normal...

_"hey Chang, ten cuidado con Berry no te contagie su homosexualidad" _

**_Well, you can take me down_****  
**(bueno, me puedes derribar)

**with just one single blow**  
(con un solo golpe)

**_But you don't know  
_**(pero no sabes)

what you don't know

Esta vez no cierra sus ojos, se da la vuelta y los clava sobre el chico que lo ha dicho. Otro podre idiota que espera que insultando a otros perdedores como el los de arriba le dejen escalar en la pirámide. No se lo va a permitir.

**M:**_ la próxima vez que te dirijas a mi intenta hacerlo después de cortarte tu asquerosa lengua y quemarte los ojos. Loser!_

De nuevo escucha las risas a su alrededor. No les da importancia, sabe que no debe hacerlo si quiere mantener una imagen de chico duro ante los demás. Al darse la vuelta de nuevo fija sus ojos sobre otra persona.

Rubia, ojos verdes, coleta alta, uniforme de Cherrio. La reconoce, sabe quien es. Es la chica que tiro el slushie sobre Rachel Berry. Esta sentada al final de la clase y no mira a nadie, o si... lo mira a el. Quinn Fabray acaba de posar sus ojos sobre los de Mike Chang. La ve sonreír, no es una sonrisa de burla o una de " bien hecho chico", lo sabe. Lleva años observando a la gente, esa sonrisa es de agradecimiento. Lo sabe por sus ojos, su brillo especial. Es el brillo de las lagrimas. Después de todo, puede (solo quizás) que el no fuera el único en esa situación grotesca. Quizás Quinn Fabray tenia los mismos problemas que el...Mike empezaba a comprender las cosas, después de todo... en el Mckinley todos parecían parecerse entre todos. Quinn y el parecían estar en el mismo grupo de personas. Lideres por que pueden, miedosos por naturaleza...

XXXXX

Rachel Berry esta pasando el peor dia de su vida. Nada se compara a lo mal que la estaban haciendo sentir el dia de hoy. Ni si quiera el recuerdo de su niñez solitaria es peor que lo de hoy. Le gustaria poder irse de ahí, regresar a casa con su cachorro, olvidar por lo menos un minutos que su vida es una completa mierda. Pero no puede, debe mantener una asistencia perfecta y notas perfectas si quiere salir de Lima cuanto antes. Salir para no volver.

Su padre solia decirle que triunfaria en la vida... solo espera que de verdad ese momento llegue algun dia. O por lo menos espera que su futuro no este lleno de gente despreciable que la haga sentir peor de lo que ya se siente con sigo misma. Ella se conforma con una vida solitaria, nadie a su alrededor, pero tampoco burlas. Ella se conforma con poder irse algun dia lejos... solo eso quiere, estar lejos de todos ellos. No quiere llorar mas en la presencia de su pequeño perro, no quiere despreciarse mas de lo que ya lo hace. Rachel Berry solo quiere vivir.

Solo un respiro, eso es lo unico que pide.

Se atreve por primera vez a levantar su mirada de su libro. Un vistazo rapido nada mas. Pasa su mirada por sobre sus "compañeros" de clase, solo los que estan delante suyo. Todos atentos a lo que dice el profesor, ningun conoce el mar de sentimientos que inunda a Rachel en ese momento. Se atreve a mirar de reojo a Mike, le ha escuchado antes defenderla. O por lo menos eso es lo que Rachel quiere pensar, aunque en el fondo sabe que eso no es posible, que el chico solo estaba agrediendo a otro perdedor mas como ella. Los lideres nunca pierden una oportunidad de hacer sentir mal a otra persona. Lo sabe porque lo ha vivido por años...

Pero parece que Mike Chang es la excepcion de la regla. El se ha dado cuenta de que lo esta mirando, vuelve a mirar hacia su libro con miedo, no quiere mas insultos por el dia de hoy. Pero algo le hace volver a mirarlo sorprendida. Una piruleta de fresa acaba de ser puesta cuidadosamente sobre su falda. Mira rapidamente a Mike de nuevo, esta vez sin miedo... la sorpresa es demasiado como para sentir miedo. Mike no la mira, tiene fija su mirada en la pizarra pero aun asi Rachel puede ver una sonrisa de medio lado.

**_Someday I'll be living_**  
(algun dia estare viviendo)

**_in a big old city_**  
(en una gran ciudad antigua)

Sonríe, despues de todo... tal vez no estaba tan sola como pensaba, tal vez este año no iba a ser tan malo como los demas. No es tonta, sabe que Mike nunca se atreveria a hablar con ella en publico ni ha saludarla por los pasillos, pero el chico le ha dado una piruleta y la ha defendido (si, ahora sabe que la ha defendido) tal vez podia hablar con el a escondidas de los demas... o tal ves solo debia conformase con las pequeñas muestras de "cariño" que Mike Chang pudiera tener con ella.

**_And all you're ever_**  
(y todo lo que tu seras)

**_gonna be is mean_**  
(es ser malo)

**Sin darse cuenta Mike Chang acaba de poner color en el dia mas negro de la vida de Rachel Berry.**

Tarda solo dos segundos en darse cuenta que la piruleta no es lo unico que el chico a dejado sobre su falda. Una pequeña hoja de papel esta enroscada en el palo. Vuelve a sentir miedo, no puede evitarlo. Cuando estas acostumbrado a que te hagan daño lo único que esperas de la gente es que te sigan haciendo daño, tal vez Mike solo quiere reirse de ella. No es cierto, esa no es la intencion de Mike, o eso es lo que le hacen creer las palabras escritas en aquella nota.

"no llores, solo consigues que te vean mas vulnerable y quieran hacerte mas daño. Tampoco sonrias, eso solo los enfurecería. Tan solo se tu misma sin dejarte hundir por ellos mas... Pronto saldras de aquí, pronto termina todo. Solo tres años mas...** UNA PIRULETA POR CADA VEZ QUE CONSIGAS NO LLORAR DELANTE DE ELLOS."**

_**Someday I'll be big**_  
(algun dia sere lo suficientemente)

**_enough so you can't hit me_**  
(fuerte y no podras lastimarme)

No puede hacer mas que sonreir abiertamente y mirar a Mike sin ningun tipo de verguenza. El chico le ha alegrado el dia. Sin poder evitarlo se fija en su rostro mas de lo normal, mas de lo que una chica en su condicion deberia hacerlo. Sabe que nunca tendra ninguna posibilidad con el, pero aun asi se delita con su rostro, su bonito rostro. sus rasgos asiaticos, su corto pelo negro, sus ojos marrones, su sonrisa de medio lado... es realmente guapo a los ojos de Rachel, tal vez el hombre mas guapo que ha conocido. No puede decirlo con seguridad, nunca pudo mirar a ningun chico por mas de 5 segundos seguidos, el miedo a ser descubierta y que los insultos empezaran le podia...

**VIERNES, 7 DE NOVIEMBRE DE 2008.**

Quinn Fabray no se esparaba todo lo que habia pasado en dos meses. Su intencion siempre fue la de cambiar de aire, empezar una nueva vida y olvidarse por fin de Lucy Caboosey. Pero todo ha ido mejor de lo que ella esparaba. Claro esta, que solo de puertas para fuera...

Fiestas todos los fines de Semana en casa de Noah Puckerman, el mejor amigo del nuevo capitan del equipo de fútbol, Finn Hudson. Comidas y cenas en casa de la capitana, acompañada siempre por Santana y Brittany. Cenas gratis en breadtrix gracias a cualquier pardillo del colegio que esperaba que los ataques hacia el cesaran por unos dias solo por pagar la cena de las porrsitas... iluso, la tanda de granizados siempre era mayor al dia siguiente para ese chico. Quinn no podia dejar que los demas la vieran manejable.

Todo parece perfecto, los alumnos se apartan de su camino cada vez que pasa, los profesores la respetan de igual forma que ellos, Sue Silvester la ha comvertido en su ojito derecho y la capitana de las porristas esta mas que interesada en convertirla en la proxima capitana.

No habia nada mejor que eso. O si... ver a Rachel Berry despues de haber mandado a Dave o a Puck a que le tiraran un granizado, se negaba a pedirselo a Mike Chang, algo en su interior se lo impedia... Sabe que esta mal, no deberia hacer eso. Despues de todo ella fue como Rachel. Pero es justamente por eso que lo hace. Algo dentro de ella le impulsa a hacerlo, algo la obliga. Tal vez sea su odio hacia ella misma, hacia esa parte que tanto odia de si misma.

O tal vez sea la idiotez de Rachel Berry. Pudo comprobar que despues de insultarla el segundo dia de clases, la morena no volvio a llevar esas horribles gafas al colegio. Quizas pensaba que así no volverian a reirse de ella. Falso pensamiento, Quinn siguio haciendolo todos los dias. Aunque nunca por su propia cuenta. Le dijo a su capitana que el motivo era muy sencillo "no hay que mezclarse con la plebe". Ambas rieron aquella vez. Quinn no rio mas tarde cuando lo recordo en la soledad de su habitacion.

Esa era la parte mala. Cada vez que hacia algo malo a Rachel se sentia mejor consigo misma, pero una vez que estaba en casa, a solas, empezaba a llorar. Una y otra vez, sin parar por horas. Se recriminaba por ser tan debil, por seguir siendo esa Lucy miedosa y cobarde. Se insultaba a si misma por ser tan vil con ella, Rachel no tenia la culpa. Nadie nunca deberia tratarla asi.

Su pensamiento duraba lo que tardaba en ver la foto sobre su mesita de noche. Era la foto que se sacaron todos los chicos de su clase al finalizar la secundaria. Quinn, Lucy, sale sola al final de ella. Triste, con la mirada gacha y una lagrima callendo por su mejilla. Aun recuerda las palabras que la hicieron llorar en aquel momento, momento que quedo grabado para siempre en su memoria y en aquella fotografia.

_"tu no te pongas Caboosey, no queremos que nos infectes a todos por ponerte a nuestro lado"_

And all you're ever

gonna be is mean

Aquella frase la dejo completamente bloqueada entonces, aun lo hacia. Por ese motivo Quinn seguia manteniendo aquella foto, para recordarse lo que una vez fue, y lo que nunca volvera ser... Ya casi lo ha conseguido, ya lo tiene casi asegurado. Esa misma noche Quinn se convertira en la sucesora de la capitana, ya nadie, nunca mas, volvera a reirse de ella. Debe prepararse mejor que nunca, ponerse su mejor vestido y brillar mas que nunca. Nada puede fallar esa noche.

Un rudio la saca de sus pensamientos, es Santana Lopez que ya ha llegado a por ella. Quinn recuerda perfectamente haberle dicho que pasara un poco mas tarde por ella, no habia terminado de ducharse cuando ella llamo para decirle que pasaria a buscarla para ir juntas a la fiesta.

Fiesta! Eso era lo mejor de todo. Sabe que debe aprovecharlo, cuando era Lucy no tenia esas oportunidades. Nunca nadie la invito a una fiesta, nunca nadie quiso pasar por ella a casa. Ni siquiera Santana.

Si habia algo que Santana Lopez odiaba mas que la ropa holgada, la comida china y a su abuela... ese era sin duda alguna Russel Fabray. Sabe que es el padre de su mejor amiga y que como tal debe respetarle. Pero Russel nunca pudo despertar en ella ese tipo de sentimientos. ¿Quien podia culparla? Russel era la clase de tipo que la latina siempre odio... mal padre, mas preocupado por su dinero que por sus hiijas, homofobico, racista y un estupido multimillonario engreido. Ademas de eso, Russel tenia la mala mania de mirarla con asco y soltar algun comentario mal intencionado sobre mexicanos cada vez que la veia junto a Lucy.

_"Idiota, como si tu hija pudiera permitirse otras amistades. Al menos agradece que yo me acerco a ella."_

esas fueron exactamente las mismas palabras que le dijo al hombre despues de que Lucy le dijera que su padre le habia prohibido que la volviera a ver por sus origines latinos. por ese motivo Santana siempre evitaba ir a casa de los Fabray cuando el "engendro" estaba en casa. Esa noche por suerte no estaba. Oportunidad enorme para que Quinn se soltase por completo, para que olvidara todo solo una noche. No necesita ser especialista para saber que a su amiga aun le atormenta su pasado. ¿como no? Nadie sobrevive a un pasado como el de Quinn y vive sin ninguna secuela...

Piensa en Rachel Berry, sabe que ella terminara igual que Quinn. O mucho peor, quizas ella nunca tenga la oportunidad de ser alguien como su amiga.

Santana sabe que esa noche la nombraran sucesora oficial de la capitana de las porristas. Se dedicara a mirar de lejos la noticia, aplaudira por Quinn, la incitara a beber, la hara pasar la mejor noche de su vida. Quinn se lo merece...pero cuando tenga la menor oportunidad le arrevatara a Quinn ese puesto, ambas lo saben, Quinn lo sabe. Aunque tambien saben que Santana nunca utilizara la carta de Lucy para arrebatarle el puesto. Eso las tranquiliza a ambas, saben que es algo que las unira de por vida.

Quinn no quiere volver a pasar por lo mismo, y aunque sabe que santana la traicionara cunado pueda.. sabe que no lo hara con su pasado.

Santana se siente bien con eso. Haga lo que haga nunca perdera a Quinn. Solo si utiliza esa baza, pero no lo hara.

Quinn observa su reflejo en el espejo de su habitación. Un vestido corto de color blanco y con el suficiente escote como para dejar sin palabras a cualquiera. Su pelo suelto y completamente liso. Maquillaje ligero. Y unos carisimos zapatos altos. Se ve como toda una mujer a pesar de sus cortos 15 años. Todo cortesía de la tarjeta de crédito de su padre. Santana diría, que es para lo único que sirve el viejo. Ríe sin querer, su amiga realmente es muy cruel con su padre la mayoría de las veces, y ella como buena hija de familia debería defenderlo. Deberia, Pero lo cierto es que no puede defender lo indefendible... ademas, Russel no se lo merece. No se lo mereció ninguna de las veces que se olvido de su cumpleaños, tampoco todas las veces que prefirió pasar las navidades con sus amigos que con ella y su madre. Tampoco se mereció ser respetado por Quinn la vez que hecho a su hermana mayor de casa por haberse enamorado de un "pobretón", ni aquella vez que intento dar dinero a Santana para que se alejara de ella, cuando apenas tenían 9 años.

Russel Fabray no se merecía el respeto de su hija, ni ahora ni nunca.

_**Why you gotta be so mean?**_  
(porque tienes que ser tan malo?

Un ruido al otro lado de la calle se escucha a través de la ventana abierta de Quinn. No tarda mucho en acercarse a ella y observar lo que provoco aquel ruido, aunque sabe que no tiene mucho tiempo, Santana terminará pronto de robar las botellas de alcohol de su padre y subira para meterle prisa. Sin embargo se acerca y mira, lo que ve la deja de piedra: Mike Chang acaba de partir sin querer una de las grandes ramas del árbol que intenta, con éxito, subir.

No es el hecho de que el chico este subiendo a la habitación de alguna chica lo que le sorprende, después de todo es normal que uno de los chicos mas populares tenga sus líos con chicas. Lo que realmente deja de piedra a Quinn es saber quien es la dueña de aquella habitación oscura en la que Mike acaba de terminar de entrar con éxito después del incidente de la rama. La conoce a la perfección.  
El primer día que supo que sería su vecina se quedó de piedra, su odio por Rachel Berry creció aun mas ese día. Ya no solo tenia que sufrir viendola en clase sino también en la habitación de enfrente a la suya, en la casa de al lado. Llevaba meses viendo llorar a la chica en aquella habitación cuando la morena no se daba cuenta, otro motivo mas para llorar ella. Al parecer todo el dinero que los Berry parecian tener no era suficiente para que Rachel fuera respetada... Como iba a serlo si se paseaba por todo el Mckinley como la fantasia sexual de un viejo verde?

**_You, with your switching sides_**

**_ and your walk-by lies and _**

**_your humiliation_**

Su sorpresa dura poco. De pronto se encuentra cerrando la cortina, no quiere que Santana entre de improvisto y vea también a Mike. Por algún motivo que aun desconoce no quiere que nadie sepa que Mike Chang y Rachel Berry son amigos, o por lo visto mas que amigos. No es la primera vez que los ve juntos, ya antes los ha visto en la biblioteca charlando, sin que nadie mas se diera cuenta. No quiere saber aun por que, pero no quiere hacer o decir nada que pueda poner en peligro la posicion de Mike en el colegio, de alguna forma Mike le importa... Pero esto era diferente. Esto era Mike entrando a la habitación de Rachel Berry un viernes por la noche... No comprendia que podía verle de interesante a Manhands, no era ni por asomo el tipo de ningun chico. Quinn duda que siquiera pueda ser interante como amiga. Aquello le lleva a odiar un poco mas a Rachel... ¿Por que ella si puede tener a alguien como Mike en su vida? ?Por que cuando era Lucy, no tenía a nadie como Mike?

De pronto las luces de la habitación de Rachel se encienden y lo que Quinn ve no hace mas que confirmarle lo que ya sabia. Rachel y Mike se besan, de forma pausada... ha sido casi un roce de nada, pero un beso después de todo. Ve sonreír a Rachel, no cree que alguna otra vez la chica pequeña haya sonreído de esa forma tan...¿enamorada?. Mike también parece feliz a su lado. Lo ve abrazándola fuerte y besando su frente para poco después recostar a Rachel en la cama y cubrirla con las mantas. Sino fuera por su odio hacia Rachel Berry, Quinn estaría feliz por ellos...

Pero odia demasdiado a Rachel Berry como para estarlo. Aun asi no dira nada, Mike no se lo merece. Despues de todo parece ser el unico, a parte de ella, que no se siente del todo bien tratando mal a las personas. pero a diferencia de ella, a podido observar que Mike nunca a hecho algo en contra de otros alumnos... ojala ella pudiera ser asi y seguir manteniendo su popularidad, pero sabe que no puede. Debe imponerse ante los demas y dar una imagen de chica mala ante todos. Debe ser la PRINCESA DE HIELO para todos... y asi, poco a poco, conseguira llegar algun dia a ser la reina.

Su vista vuelve a posarse fijamente en los ojos de Mike Chang, por 5ª vez en dos meses. Pero de nuevo son sus ojos los que hablan. Quinn puede ver sospresa y miedo en los ojos de Mike, pero pronto ese miedo cambia por algo que ella no es capaz de reconocer al momento. Pero sabe que es algo muy parecido a la fuerza. Puede comprobar que al chico no le importara tener que enfrentarse al colegio entero si se enteran que esta saliendo con la paria del Mckinley, puede observalo gracias a la forma en la que se ha recostado al lado de la morena, para abrazarla fuertemente. Aun la sigue mirando, pero ya no hay mas miedo. Solo hay amor, amor que Quinn tiene claro nunca nadie mas sentira por Rachel Berry. Demasiado timida, friki y paria como para interesar a alguien, tendria que averiguar porque Mike estaba con ella. Tal vez iba siendo hora de cambiar las miradas a lo lejos que ambos intercambiaban de vez en cuando, por una buena charla de... ¿amigos?

Cierra fuertemente las cortinas cuando Santana entra de improvisto en su habitacion, gritando que llegaran tarde sin no apura su lindo trasero. Se da la vuelta para mirarla y seguirla hasta la calle, fijandose en el proceso en las tres botellas de vodka y Whisky que lleva en su mano. Rie y recoge su bolso al mismo tiempo dispuesta a ir por fin a aquella fiesta. Dispuesta a guardar un secreto que no le pertenecia, nadie se enteraria por ella de lo que ocurria entre Berry y Mike.

Santana la detiene en el acto, y Quinn teme que halla visto algo. Pero por su suerte no ha sido asi. La latina solo quiere demostrarle su apoyo.

S:Esta es tu noche Quinn, disfrutala porque mañana mismo empezara mi sabotaje hacia tu persona (Quinn rie ante sus palabras. Es cierto, y lo sabe. Pero de momento se lo tomará como broma) Te mereces esto Quinn, eres mejor persona que cualquiera de ellos, y esta noche se lo vas a demostrar. Es momento de dejar atras a Lucy Caboosey para siempre.

Q: si... gracias Santana, nunca voy a olvidar todo lo que has hecho por mi, eres el pilar mas importante de mi vida.

No tardan mucho en fundirse en un tierno abrazo, liderado por Quinn, pero que no tarda mucho en romperse. Santana no se puede dar el lujo de mostrarse debil, ni ante su mejor amiga.

S: y el lunes empezare mi campaña en tu contra...

Ambas salen riendo de la habitacion de Quinn, dispuestas a disfrutar de su ultima noche como amigas cercanas que se cuentan todo. A partir del lunes empezaria una lucha en el Mckinley entre las dos amigas, Santana haria lo que fUera para conseguir ser la capitana de las porristas, lo que sea menos confesar el gran secreto de su amiga...

XXXXX

Mike no habia estado nunca tan aterrorizado como lo esta en este momento. Sigue abrazando fuertemente a Rachel, sosteniendola entre sus brazos mientras espera que la pequeña chica se duerma. Recuerda brevemente como salio corriendo de su casa para poder colarse en la habitacion de Rachel, tan solo por que esta lo llamo diciendole que habia tenido una pesadilla y no podia dormir. Recuerda tambien como Quinn Fabray lo pillo alli con ella... abrazando y besando a Rachel Berry. La mirada severa, llena de fuerza, que le dio a la porrista fue tan solo una fachada para tapar lo que de verdad sentía. Miedo, terror, pánico... y todo aquello solo porque no se sentía preparado para confesar ante los demás alumnos del Mckinley que estaba en una relación con Rachel Berry. ¿como iba a estar preparado para bajar de la parte mas alta de la pirámide a la mas baja de un sopetón?

El era Mike Chang, el hijo de Jhon Chang, ex-alumno del William Mcinley, Ex-Quaterback del mismo y ademas miembro del cuadro de honor del colegio. Si Quinn cuenta algo de lo que había visto esta perdido. Mike sabe que su padre nunca le perdonaría ser la deshonra de la familia. Todos sus primos, los conocidos, están situados en la parte mas alta de la pirámide social escolar a pesar de su descendencia china. El no podía ser menos... Mike Chang debía ser popular, igual que lo fue su padre; debía sacar buenas notas, igual que las saco su padre; y por sobre todas las cosas, debía conseguir una buena novia: guapa, inteligente, popular y rica, igual que su madre lo era...

_**You, have pointed out my flaws again **_

_**as if I don't already see them **_

Y Mike sabe que Rachel Berry no cumple con todos esos requisitos, que su padre le dejo claro, debían ser las cualidades principales de su futura novia. Mike recuerda como su padre le dijo claramente que incluso sus amigos debían ser como ellos... Todo para mantener la imagen ante el resto de familias de sociedad, entre ellas: los Fabray, los López, los Pierce, los Hannigans y los Khan. Todas familias adineradas y respetadas en Lima, y algunos como los Fabray o los Khan incluso en el resto del país. Todos ellos padres de algunos de sus compañeros de clase.

No puede permitir que Quinn cuente la verdad, le duele.. pues no debería ser así de cobarde, pero era la verdad. Si su padre alguna vez se enteraba que estaba saliendo con la hija de los gays... Mike prefiere no pensar de momento lo que ocurriría...

Mas de una vez lo habia escuchado despotricando junto a su madre o a el señor Fabray (de quien ultimamente su padre se habia hecho muy amigo) de Leroy e Hiram Berry. A Mike le duele pensar en lo injustos que son con aquellos dos hombres. Eran buenas personas, amorosos con su hija, trabajadores... Lo pudo comprobar las veces que ceno junto a ellos y su novia. Tenian dinero, una muy buena posicion social a pesar de su homosexualidad, una casa de dos pisos, 3 coches, un pequeño barco atracado en las playas de Los Angeles, donde ademas posesian una comoda casa de playa a nombre de Rachel. Lo tenian todo para ser tan prestigiosos como su padre, sin embargo... en el mundo aun existe gente machista, homofobica y clasista como lo eran sus padres y el señor Fabray...

Mike lo sabe, y tambien sabe que al igual que su padre... hay muchas posibilidades de que Quinn sea tan despreciable como ellos. Debe hacer algo para impedir que Quinn cuente la verdad, no quiere enfrentarse aun a la vida real. Aun es pronto para Michael Chang...

_**I'll walk with my head down **_

_**trying to block you out **_

_**'cause I'll never impress you**_

Tal vez pueda chantagearla con algo... No, imposible. Quinn Fabray sabe cubrirse muy bien las espaldas, y si por si acaso deja algún cabo suelto que pueda ser utilizado en su contra su amiga Santana López siempre parece estar dispuesta a atarlo por ella... Mike se dedica en sus ratos libres en el colegio a observar a sus compañeros. Quinn se convirtio en su compañera mas observada desde aquella clase en la que por primera vez sus miradas se cruzaron. A podido observar como nunca se separa de su amiga, simepre juntas... No puede recordar ni un solo momento en el que Quinn "La princesa de hielo" Fabray, como algunos han empezado a llamarla, halla flaqueado o hecho amago de mostrar algun sentimiento humano. Fria, calculadora, mala persona y prepotente eran algunas de las palabras que describian a Quinn en el colegio. Si, tan solo en el colegio, porque Mike esta seguro (lo estuvo desde el primer instante) de que en las seguras paredes de su habitacion o en los brazos de su mejor amiga, Quinn Fabray deja ver su verdadero "yo", su humanidad...

Y solo por ese motivo, Mike estaba completamente seguro de que habria alguna forma de conseguir que la rubia se apiadara de el y no contara nada. Tal vez...

**R:** _Michael, te quiero... nunca te vallas de mi lado._

___**I just wanna feel okay again**_

Ha sido un susurro, el último antes de dormirse por fin. Un susurro casi inaudible, pero que Mike ha podido escuchar a la perfeccion.

Su abuelo le conto alguna vez que los olores y los sonidos eran capaces de hacernos viajar en el tiempo, de recordar un segundo de tu vida que ya tenías olvidado. Mike siente que la voz de Rachel es ese olor o esa cancion en su vida capaz de hacerlo viajar en el tiempo, capaz de hacerlo recordar cada uno de los momentos que vivieron juntos, cada palabra que le dijo, cada sonrisa, cada caricia...

**_I'll bet you got pushed around, _**

**_somebody made you cold _**

Poco a poco, mientras siente la suave respiración de Rachel en su cuello, va recordando cada momento a su lado. La primera frase que se dirigieron, el primer roce, el primer beso...

Puede recordar perfectamente como luego de aquella primera piruleta, muchas mas le siguieron, una por cada sonrisa sincera que vio en el rostro de Rachel. Al igual que los granizados se repetian cada dia, pero Mike sabe que Rachel a pesar de seguir siendo un cero a la izquierda sonrie por dentro... y tambien sabe que el motivo de esa sonrisa es él, con sus piruletas, con sus frases dulces en el momento justo, con sus brazos fuertes... Rachel sigue luchando porque por fin encontro un pilar en el que apoyarse...

Mike Chang se conviertio en el pilar de Rachel desde aquella primera vez. Y poco a poco consiguio poner color en el oscuro mundo de Rachel Berry. Con sus charlas en la biblioteca cada vez que podian consiguio que la pequeña morena se abriera ante el, consiguio hacerla un poquito mas fuerte con sus palabras de apoyo. Con sus miradas intensas, esas que se dedican cada vez que no pueden evitar quedarse en silencio y contemplarse por minutos enteros, consiguio que Rachel Berry fuera un poco mas segura en si misma, mas segura de su belleza interior y exterior. Con el primer abrazo que le dió, cuando estaban en el auditorio y Rachel cantó para el, consiguio hacer sentir bien a la chica, querida por alguien. Mike esta seguro de que Rachel nunca sintio tanto cariño por parte de alguien que no fueran sus padres...

Luego vino el primer beso, algo inesperado para ambos, un pequeño accidente con la escalera de la biblioteca que consiguio que sus miradas volvieran a conectar como siempre lo hacian. Una mirada que termino convirtiendose en tierno y dulce beso. El primero que se dieron...

No puede evitar sonreir tontamente al recordar como Rachel lo evitó durante dias enteros porque pensaba que él la odiaba por besarlo. Mas tarde Mike se encargó de hacerle saber que no la odiaba por ello. Le demostró, con mas besos dulces y tiernos, lo mucho que le habia gustado besarla y lo interesado que estaba en poder seguir haciendolo. Desde ese momento todo fue amor entre ambos, roces en mitad de la clase, besos a escondidad en alguna de las aulas...

Mike recuerda todo con cariño, Rachel es su primer amor. No necesita pasar mas tiempo a su lado, sabe que ella es su primer gran amor...  
Lo supo cuando cogio entre sus manos el delicado rostro y le dijo mirandola a los ojos que no era broma que quisiera ser su novio...

**_But the cycle ends right now _**

**_'cause you can't lead me down that road _**

**_And you don't know _**

**_what you don't know_**

Rachel Berry lo conquistó con su gran corazón, jamas la escucho hablar mal de Quinn, Santana o alguno de los chicos que la maltrataban, eso le convertia en una chica justa y llena de amor por dar. Era dulce, lo mas dulce que Mike jamas habia conocido. Romantica y sensible. Aunque el chico espera poder lograr que ella se suelte un poco mas. Le encanta como es, pero sabe que Rachel Berry puede dar mas... Aunque no la culpa, nadie puede entregarse al cien por cien cuando a sido golpeado por la vida tantas veces. No importa, Mike estará siempre junto a ella, dispuesto a demostrale que a su lado puede ser ella misma, dispuesto a estar a su lado cuando empiece a descubirse a si misma... cuando ella esté preparada. No le importa ser el único, de momento, que demuestra sus sentimientos y que se abre ante ella... Sabe que sera recompensado con el amor de Rachel Berry. Sabe que ya está siendo recompensado.

Un último recuerdo viene a su memoria al sentir el fuerte agarre que "sufre" por parte de Rachel, su novia. Puede verse a si mismo en su habitacion, termiando de prepararse para la gran fiesta de la noche, en la que por supuesto Rachel no estaba invitada. Cogia sus llaves para salir de casa cuando escucho su movil sonar... No tardó ni dos segundo en contestarlo, aquel tono era el de Rachel. Se recuerda corriendo escaleras abajo, y despues calle arriba para poder llegar cuanto antes a casa de la morena. Su novia habia sufrido una pesadilla en la que Quinn Fabray era la protagonista y ahora no podia dormir...No le importó perderse el inicio de la fiesta, ni los gritos de su madre por querer saber porque estaba tan apurado, el sólo pensaba en Rachel y en lo asustada que debía estar. Cuando llego, subió con tanta prisa el árbol que sin querer rompió una de las ramas... Rachel ya lo esperaba sentada en la cama. Corrio a encender la luz para poder abrazarla y que ella supiera que estaba ahí, con ella. El beso de despues le llevo a querer arropar a Rachel para verla domir tranquilamente. Mike queria velar sus sueños...

Y asi lo estaba haciendo hasta que vió a Quinn Fabray, en la habitacion del frente y con su mirada puesta en Rachel y el. No pudo leer su mirada cuando sus ojos se conectaron, Quinn era un tempano de hielo... un tempano imposible de leer incluso para el, el chico mas observador de todos...

Intentó aparentar fortaleza y hacerle ver que no le tenía miedo, pero entonces sabia que era solo una fachada. Ahora no, ahora Mike estaba seguro de aquella mirada altiva y llena de fuerza. Aquel te quiero de parte de Rachel le hizo recordar otra de las frases de su abuelo: "cuando encuentres a tu alma gemela, cuidala y respetala. Encuentra en ella la fuerza que necesites para superar cualquier obstaculo. Y por sobre todas las cosas, hazla féliz"

Aquel te quiero, y el brazo de su novia rodeando su cintura estaban despertando a Michael de su letargo. "Ya estaba bien de dejarse mangonear por su padre" el era un chico grande, de tan solo 16 años, pero un chico grande y fuerte. Y estaba en su deber proteger a su preciosa novia de todo, incluso de el mismo o de su propio padre. Si Quinn Fabray decidía contar lo que había visto entonces el sería un hombre y no tendría miedo de enfrentarlos a todos por Rachel. Enfrentaría a su padre, le diría lo importante que es Rachel en su vida, le diría que estaba dispuesto a todo por ella, porque nunca había amado a nadie como a ella. Entonces, piensa, su padre le diría que el no sabe del amor y sus amigos que esta perdiendo el tiempo con una perdedora. Pero Mike seria fuerte y les diría a todos, mirandoles a los ojos y con la cabeza en alto, que Rachel Berry no era una perdedora, que era una chica preciosa y llena de virtudes que algun día llegaría a ser alguien importante. Lucharia por ella, por que era su primer amor, porque era su pequeña princesa. Lucharia por Rachel Berry porque estaba enamorado de ella...

**_Someday I'll be _**

**_living in a big old city _**

**_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_**

**_LUNES, 9 DE FEBRERO DE 2009._**

De nuevo la misma situacion. Rachel Berry empezaba a cansarse, Rachel Berry llevaba toda su vida cansada de aquello. Insultos, slushies, empujones... nunca paraban. Es consciente de que no puede esperar que su situacion cambie si ella misma no se atreve a dar el cambio. Mike se lo ha dicho, le ha sugerido que se enfrente a quienes la insultan, despues de todo la mayoria de los que la insultaban o agredian eran chicos que estaban en la parte mas baja de la piramide, parias igual que ella... Ya no recuerda cuando fue la última vez que Quinn Fabray, Santana López o la capitana de las porristas le insulto personalmente o le tiro algún slushie a la cara. Ese ya no es su trabajo, Rachel lo sabe, lleva toda la vida viviendo lo mismo por lo que sabe que la funcion de las porristas es solo mostrarle a los demas quienes son los losers... Despues, los demas alumnos se encargaban de mantener a los losers en su lugar. De vez en cuando alguna de las porristas (sobre todo Quinn, pues es la co-capitana y futura capitana de las porristas) se encargan de mantener el perfil de Bicht, lanzando algun slushie a cualquier alumno o insultando... Sin embargo, y por extraño que parezca Quinn Fabray nunca volvio a acercarse a ella despues de la primera vez. Le lanza miradas airadas y gelidas cuando la ve, pero nunca volvio a tirarle un slushie o si quiera a dirigirle la palabra. Rachel lo agradece... Por algún extraño motivo que aun desconoce, la sola mirada de odio de la porrista rubia le deja temblando. A Rachel no le gusta encontrarse con ella por los pasillos por eso, porque no quiere sentir lo que siente cada vez que recibe una de esas miradas... Una de las miradas de la princesa de hielo.

Cada una de sus miradas llenas de odio, rencor y asco se clavan en los mas hondo del corazon de Rachel, cada una de ellas es como un cuchillo que atraviesa su corazon de principio a fin. Y Rachel a guardado en su interior cada una de esas sensaciones, cada uno de los sentimientos encontrados que tiene por culpa de ella. Siente que debe hacerlo, algo dentro de ella le dice que no debe olvidar nunca todo el daño que Quinn Fabray le produce... Su corazón se autoprotege para un futuro... Pues sabe que no siempre sera la paria del Mckinley y espera poder ser capaz de dañar a Quinn de la misma forma que ella lo hace dia a dia.

Aunque no se miente por mucho tiempo, ella sabe que nunca sería capaz de hacerle daño a Quinn, no entra dentro de sus principios guardar rencor hacia alguien o querer hacer daño a otra persona. Sus padres la habian educado con esa mentalidad, y ella es feliz siendo asi. Sin embargo sabe que no todos son como ella, Quinn no lo es, Quinn es rencorosa... lo puede notar en su mirada llena de rencor cada vez que la mira, Rachel aun no comprende que es lo que le ha hecho a la rubia, espera poder saberlo algún día...

**_Someday I'll be big enough _**

**_so you can't hit me _**

**_And all you're ever gonna be is mean _**

**_Why you gotta be so mean?_**

Aunque espera aun mas, Anhela no tener que volver a hablar con ella, espera no tener que encontrarsela en el futuro. No es rencorosa, pero tampoco quiere ser tan introvertida como hasta ahora, no quiere sentirse siempre por debajo de ella o de otras... Quiere ser Rachel Berry! una persona, alguien importante, un ser con las mismas posibilidades que los demas, una mujer capaz de demostrar lo que es y lo que tiene para dar. Sin embargo sabe que no podra serlo, no hasta que no salga de Lima y se aleje de todos ellos. Rachel Berry quiere ser fuerte, pero sabe que no podra serlo aun, no con todos ellos a su alrededor, que se encargan de bajarla de la nube en la que su novio se encarga de subirla cada vez que puede.

Mike también lo sabe. Ambos saben que por mucho que a solas Rachel sea una chica vivaz, fuerte, extrovertida y soñadora, en la vida real (lejos de zona de confort que crean cuando estan juntos) es la misma de siempre: introvertida, timida, miedosa, poco sociable y callada. Nada de eso a cambiado de cara a los demas, todos siguen viendo a la Rachel Berry de siempre. Quizas por eso aun nadie se atreve a acercarse a ella. Nadie, excepto Mike.

Su novio, su primer amor, su salvador, su caballero de brillante armadura, su principe azul, su osito amoroso. A Rachel le gusta llamarlo de todas esas formas cuando estan juntos. Una mas de las facetas que habia reprimido toda su vida, sobretodo porque nunca tuvo la oportunidad de estar con alguien a quien amar y que le correspondiera de la misma manera. Sus padres no contaban...

Con Mike es feliz. El la ama, la protege y cuida por sobre todas las cosas. Le ha ayudado a sacar a la luz a esa parte suya que nunca mostro a nadie, poco a poco la ha convertido en una mujer segura de si misma, por lo menos de puertas para a adentro. Mike dice que eso es suficiente de momento, que es asi como debe empezar...y algún dia, podra caminar con su mentón en alto y hacer frente a todos aquellos que se atreven a subestimarla o despreciarla. Estaba agradecida con el, posiblemente si Mike no se hubiera acercado a ella ahora estaría completamente sola. Con la compañía de su perro y su soledad...

Sin embargo, su amor por Mike va mas alla del agradeciemiento. Rachel sabe que no acepto ser su novia solo por el hecho de que fuera el único chico que se le acerco en sus 15 años de vida. Si bien, al principio acepto porque quería saber lo que sentia ser querida, poco a poco se fue enamorando de el. O en realidad, poco a poco fue descubriendo que lo que sintió desde el primer dia que lo miro a los ojos, fue amor. Mike Chang es el pilar mas fuerte de la vida de Rachel Berry, y ella quiere que sea asi por siempre. Ese fue el motivo por el que le pidio a Mike mantener su relacion en secreto.

Su novio estaba nervioso pero seguro el día que le dijo que Quinn Fabray los habia pillado juntos en su habitacion. Rachel se odio en ese momento, ella debió recordar que la porrista era su vecina, debió ser consciente de que algo asi podría pasar al pedirle a Mike que fuera a verla. Pero nadie podía pedirle que tuviera sensatez cuando se trataba de Mike. Las pesadillas en las que era tratada como la peor mierda del mundo se repetian desde que era pequeña, pero cuando conoció a Mike eso cambio poco a poco. El chico se encargaba de dormir a su lado cada vez que ocurria, por eso aquella noche lo llamo sin importarle nada mas. Ella solo necesitaba a su novio a su lado...

Y lo tuvo, pero Quinn Fabray se encargo de dañar tambien eso.

Su padre le dijo una vez cuando era pequeña, el dia que le regalo su primer microfono: "cuidalo con tu vida Rachel, es el primero que tendras y va estar contigo siempre. Da igual lo que pase, este microfono sera siempre la prueba de que un dia seras una gran estrella, asi que cuidalo mucho"

A sus 15 años Rachel Berry aun conservaba ese microfono, y Mike se estaba convirtiendo en lo mas importante de su vida, igual que lo fue en su dia aquel microfono. Por eso Rachel cuida la relacion con todo lo que puede. Por eso siguen saliendo en secreto, por ese motivo Mike tiene que morderse la lengua cada vez que quiere defender a Rachel... No se arrepiente al recordarse a si misma pidiendole a Mike que inventara cualquier cosa, le pidio que le mintiera a Quinn, que le dijera que solo jugaba con ella. Mike lo hizo, le dijo a Quinn que salia con Rachel solo porque queria probar lo que era acostarse con una loser (algo porsupuesto falso. Dado que aún no habian tenido relaciones, ni pensaban tenerlas. Rachel no niega que ha pensado en ello, pero sabe que aun es muy pequeña para dar ese paso. Y Mike la apoya.) Por supuesto Quinn le creyo, esceptica al principio, pero le creyó. Y despues de eso, ambos tuvieron mas cuidado, ya no se veian en su casa nunca. Quedaban en un parque a las afueras de Lima, paseaban con su perro de vez en cuando o se veian en el cine de Lima, lugar poco transitado por los habitantes de Lima.

En el colegio se conformaban con las miradas a lo lejos y los encuentros furtivos en el salón del Glee club, lugar que siempre estaba solo pues aun no tenian los suficientes miebros como para tener reuniones. Solo tenían un miebro y ese era Rachel, sabe que nadie mas se ha apuntado por ella, pero no renunciara a su sueño de cantar solo por permitir a otros entrar... Los encuentros con Mike siempre le alegraban el día, daba igual si a los 5 minutos de estar con el recibía un empujon o insulto. Mike conseguia que su dia se pintara de color de rosa con solo pensar en el.

Unos fuertes brazos la abrazan por la espalda y unos suaves labios se posan sobre su mejilla de manera tierna y amorosa. Mike ha llegado!

Llevaba ya esperando por el 10 minutos en aquel aula, sentada frente al piano que alguna vez tocaba para Mike. Y por fin estaba allí, a su lado. Perdiendose su clase de historia solo por ella, para poder estar con ella unos cuantos minutos. Nadie podia reclamarle a Rachel por amarlo tanto como lo amaba, Mike se merecia todo su amor, y día a día se ganaba un trozo mas de su mas que enamorado corazon. Sus regalos inesperados, sus caricias tiernas, sus sonrisas, sus palabras de apoyo, sus labios... todo ello convertía a Mike en el hombre de su vida, en la luz de su vida.

M**:** _Siento tardar, el profesor no quería dejarme salir._

Rachel no puede hacer otra cosa que sonreir, da igual el dia, la hora o el momento que sea... ella siempre sonrie cuando le tiene cerca. No tarda en conectar sus labios a los de su chica en un suave beso. Un beso largo, y apasionado le sigue al corto y suave del principio. Ninguno puede evitarlo, saben que cualquiera puede pasar y berlos... No les importa, no mientras sus labios sigan conectados, no mientras Rachel siga sintiendo las manos de Mike en su cintura, no mientras pueda seguir acariciando su suave y corto pelo.

No sabe en que momento pasó, pero Rachel ya no esta sentada sobre el pequeño sillón frente al piano, sino sobre las piernas de Mike, de lado. Se agarra fuertemente a sus hombros mientras siente sus besos sobre su cuello, besos cortos acompañados por pequeños mordiscos y suaves caricias en su cintura. Abre los ojos lo poco que puede (le gusta tenerlos cerrados, pues ha descubierto que asi siente mas) y se fija en que tampoco están ya en el salón del Glee club, en algún momento habian salido de ahí... pero no lo recuerda, la lengua de Mike sobre su punto de pulso y el mordico que acaba de darle le impide recordarlo. Puede ver que están bajo las gradas del campo de fútbol, esta bien... nunca nadie pasa por allí abajo, estaban a salvo. Siempre está a salvo al lado de Mike. Siente placer, tanto que incluso a soltado un pequeño gemido. Siempre le pasa cuando Mike besa su cuello, o acaricia su espalda suavemente o toca sus piernas, siempre le pasa cuando Mike está cerca. Recuerda como la primera vez que paso salió corriendo, avergonzada por gritar el nombre de su novio... no habló con el por mas de dos dias, igual que la primera vez que se besaron o cuando Mike le pidió que fueran novios. Era una reacción que no podía evitar sentir antes, cuando era insegura. Pero había cambiado, solo con él, pero lo habia hecho. Ya no le daba verguenza gemir en su oido cuando algo le provocaba placer. Ahora lo besaba siempre que quería, sin reprimirse ni espeando a que el de el primer paso. Antes era un dilema ver una película juntos, acostados en su cama... Mike siempre quería abrazarla, pero ella se sentía incomoda o demasiado timida como para sentirse bién con el acto. Ahora era ella quien se recostaba sobre su pecho, incluso un día llego a discutir con Mike porque no la abrazo mientras descansaban, pensando que queria dejarla...

Mike le daba seguridad. Pero Rachel sabe que nunca nadie mas le dara la seguridad y confianza que él. Por que Mike tuvo paciencia, le enseño a abrirse con el poco a poco, le demostró que la quería y la protegía cuanto podía. Solo cuando podía, pues ambos tenían claro que nadie podía enterarse de su relación, por lo tanto Mike nunca podía defenderla de los demás. Aun así Rachel se sentía bien con eso, despues de todo había sido idea suya. No quería perderlo, y era consciente de que ante la presión de los demas su relación podría llegar a peligrar. Ademas, así nadie se metia en su relación... sin terceros, no hay problemas.

Ella no tenía ningun pretendiente, por obvias razones. Y Mike se encargaba de rechazar a cualquier chica que se le acercara poniendo siempre de excusa,, que ya tenía a alguien fuera del Mckinley, fuera de Lima solía decir... asi Quinn no sospecharía nada.

Quinn...

No dejaba de parecerle extraña su manera de actuar. Le dijo a Mike, mucho antes de que él se inventara la excusa aquella, que no pensaba contar nada. Le había dejado las cosas claras a su novio, le había dicho que no estaba deacuerdo con su relacion pues Rachel era muy poca cosa para el. Le reprocho que le hiciera eso a su familia y que no respetara los codigos de los populares, que no era mas que un simple: NUNCA SALGAS CON LOSER! Y después le dijo que guardaría su secreto, después de todo era a él a quien le correspondía decir la verdad. "Eres tu quien se arruina la vida al lado de Rachel Berry"

Rachel no pudo evitar llorar el día que Mike le contó aquello. Cada día odiaba mas a Quinn Fabray, y ya no debería sorprenderse por lo que pudiera decir de ella, pero seguia soliendole... Sentía como si le arrebataran algo cada vez que Quinn la insultaba...

Pero siempre estaba Mike para hacerle olvidar ese dolor, el siempre conseguia que volviera a sonreir. Le decía lo preciosa que era, lo mucho que valía y cuanto la quería... entonces el chico tenía que soportar sus achuchones y sus besos mojados, aunque por la sonrisa de su novio, Rachel casi podía jurar que al chico no le molestaba mucho...

**M:** _Últimamente te pasa esto mucho princesa..._

Despierta de su letargo, dandose cuenta de que su novio la mira con una sonrisa desconcertada. Le devuelve el gesto, realmente no sabe a que se refiere...

**M:** _te quedas pensativa mientras te beso. Ya lo has hecho otras veces... es como si te fueras de éste mundo por unos minutos. Nunca te dije nada porque enseguida volvias a mi, pero esta vez te has quedado mas tiempo del normal en tu mundo. Dime que ocurre..._

**R:** _Nada, no te preocupes. Solo pensaba en..._

Silencio. Nada se escucha a su alrededor. Rachel sabe lo que quiere decir, aun asi no lo dice, siente miedo. Nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte, nunca había dicho lo que iba a decirle a Mike... ¿y si el no sentía lo mismo? ¿y si se reía de ella por ser tan cursi?

**R:** _Te amo! pensaba en lo mucho que te amo y en lo profundo que estas logrando entrar en mi corazón._

Su fortaleza y su amor por él consiguen superar el miedo. Es demasiado bonito lo que siente por Mike como para seguir callandolo. Da igual si el no siente lo mismo, da igual si aun no esta del todo enamorado... ella conseguira que sus te quieros se conviertan en te amos. Porque lo ama, y sabe que puede demostrarselo y hacerselo sentir. Tal cual lo sentía ella cada vez que lo veía dormir o cada vez que lo miradaba en la lejanía.  
Por suerte, por primera vez en su vida... Rachel Berry no tiene que seguir esperando ni luchando!

M: Yo tambien te amo princesa! te amo tanto que aveces duele, y Dios... soñaba tanto con el día en el que me lo dijeras. Dios, te amo Rach!

Felicidad... lloraba de felicidad. Nunca antes lo habia hecho, nunca había experimentado ese sentimiento en sus 15 años de vida. Sentir tanta felicidad que casi sentía que podía morir en ese instante. Y una vez mas, nadie puede culparla... ella es feliz, y llora de felicidad por que su novio le ha dicho que la ama. Porque su novio, que nunca penso en tener porque siempre le dejaron claro que ella no se lo merecia, le acaba de decir que la ama...

Sus lagrimas son retiradas con delicadeza por los besos y las manos de Mike, el tambien sonrie. El también es feliz. Siente la delicadez con la que él la trata, como si fuera cristal y temiera romperla. Siente el amor en sus ojos, en sus besos. Y siente su ansia por cuidarla de todo en las caricias que le proporciona mientras la sigue besando

Ahora lo sabe, da igual cuanto sigan humillandola, da igual que la subestimen y no le den oportunidades para demostrar lo mucho que vale... **Mientras Rachel Berry tenga a Mike Chang sera feliz.**

_SABADO, 14 DE FEBRERO DE 2009._

Control total. Asi es como Quinn Fabray cree que podrá manejar a Finn Hudson. El chico es lo mas tonto que conoció en la vida, mas incluso que Rachel Berry. Quinn no puede comprender porque motivo el chico forma parte del equipo de fútbol, ni porque los otros jugadores querian que fuera el nuevo quaterback. Mike o incluso Puck eran mucho mejor que el, y desde luego cualquiera de los dos tenía mejor apariencia física que Finn. Santana aveces lo llama cara de feto, por su inexpresión facial (siempre con la misma sonrisa idiota), otras; cuando mas bronca tiene, le dice senos de mujer o Finnocienta, sin importarle que esten en medio del pasillo con todos las porristas y los jugadores escuchando su insulto. El insulto mas suave que ha escuchado salir de la boca de su amiga para Finn a sido Frankesteen, e incluso ese suena mal gracias a la cara de asco con la que siempre lo mira. Santana no soporta a Finn y lo hace saber siempre que puede. Quinn no la culpa... ella también lo odiaría (lo odia) si no fuera su pase a la popularidad eterna...

A pesar de su idiotez, lentitud y poco atractivo ficiso Finn Hudson era o parecía ser el novio perfecto para ella. Los chicos del equipo lo admiraban, de ahi que quisieran que fuera el nuevo quaterbak. Puede que fuera porque era como un cero a la izquierda. Nunca tenía nada para decir en contra de sus compañeros o en contra de las decisiones que éstos tomaban por el. Insultaba y hechaba a la basura siempre que debia hacerlo a cualquier chico. Y los profesores le tenían aprecio, lo que aveces suponía algun ejercicio de algun examen chivado por parte de los profesores. Su cara de tonto hacia que confiaran en el... Las chicas eran otro tema. Finn parecía ser atractivo para la mayoría de las chicas del colegio, incluso la capitana de las porristas (3 años mayor que Finn) habia confesado sentirse algo atraida fisicamente por Finn... El chico tenía un algo que le hacia ser querido y popular. Incluso Quinn se habia sorprendido alguna vez sonriendo tontamente por alguna cosa dicha por el.

Aun asi... Finn Hudson seguia siendo el chico mas tonto que habia conocido en toda su vida. Podía comprobarlo cada vez que abria la boca para decir alguna idiotez. Debio haberle hecho caso a Santana cuando le dijo que no aceptara aquella cita con Finn para el día de San Valentin. Pero Quinn no la escucho, Quinn necesitaba con urgencia una cita para ese dia. No podía no tener una cita, y Finn parecía ser el unico capaz de proponerle una cita, ser la princesa de hielo no siempre era bueno... Ella hubiera preferifo quedarse en casa junto con Santana y Brittany pero como co-capitana de las porristas debía mantener su popularidad, y una cita con el chico mas popular del colegio le ayudaria mucho...

Lo que no esperaba era tener que pasarlo tan mal. Finn no tenía ningun tema de conversacion interesante. Solo hablaba de videojuegos violentos, fútbol y musica.Y hablaba de una forma tan... denigrantes para aquellos temas... Ademas seguia manteniendo su estupida sonrisa, incluso cuando sin querer tropezo con un escalon... IDIOTA! diria Santana... y ella tambien tiene ganas de decirselo, no puede negarlo.

Para colmo de males la llevo a un estupido parque a las afueras de Lima para hacer un estupido camping... hubiera estado bien el plan, sino fuera porque había llevado sandwiches de carne y zumo de arandanos para acompañarlo. Quinn Fabray era alérgica al zumo de arándanos y habia dejado de comer carne cuando dejo atras a Lucy. Y el odiota de Finn Hudson lo sabía, pues se encargo de dejarselo claro cuando le pidio una cita para ir a comer. Idiota, mas que idiota, Quinn no podía dejar de insultarlo en su mente, una pena que no pudiera hacerlo en voz alta. Una pena que Santana no estuviera ahí, ella no dudaría al insultarlo...

Aun así se come el pequeño bocadillo, dejando de lado el zumo. No quiere quedarse sin comer, pues realmente tiene algo de hambre. Pone su mejor sonrisa falsa y hace creer a Finn (lo cual no es muy difícil) que le esta escuchando, mientras sigue pensando en una forma de alejarse de el. Pero no encuentra nada, Finn es su pasaporte a la capitania y la popularidad eterna, al menos lo es de momento...Tambien había pensado en Puckerman, pero el chico ya se había acostado con Santana y con otras 7 alumnas, solo en el mes de enero... El no era un posible novio para Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman nunca conseguiria nada con ella.

Dave Karofsky también habia pasado por su mente, pero él era demasiado egoista y superficial y ademas no tenía muy buena fama entre las porristas. Santana decía que era Gay... y por como trataba a Kurt, Quinn tambien pensaba que lo era.

Jason Morris, el quaterback actual y chico senior. Era guapo, inteligente y sabía como tratar a una mujer. Pero habia dos incombenientes: era demasiado mayor para Quinn (4 años mayor, puesto que repitio un curso) y era el ex-novio de su capitana. Quinn no podía hacerle eso, en menos de dos segundo todo el colegio se enteraria y entonces ella estaría haciendo compañía a Rachel Berry en los recreos...

Mike Chang fué la última persona en la que pensó (antes de Finn claro...). Pero el no era factible, Quinn no estaba dispuesta a tener nada que ver con alguien que tiene contacto directo con el Tresure-trail, Quinn Fabray no comia del plato de otras... Además, estaba claro que entre el y la gnomo había algo mas que las simples ganas de querer acostarse con una perdedora. Ella no era tonta, no le creyó a Mike cuando le contó esa mentira y no se la creia aun, a pesar de que no habia vuelto a ver al chico por la casa de los Berry. Para ella estaba claro que había algo. No podía creerse aquella mentira porque conocía a Mike. Lo conoció de verdad en diciembre cuando su padre quiso hacer una cena especial con los Chang. Desde ese momento Mike y ella habían tenido mas de una conversación. Al principio solo hablaban cuando tenían cenas juntoso cuando se encontraban en el club. Pero poco a poco Quinn y Mike fueron conociendose mas y ya se les podía ver juntos en los recreos o en algunas clases... Aunque todo ello sin pasar a mayores, eran solo dos personas que se llevaban bien.

Asi fue como Quinn conocio la parte oculta de Mike, y fué asi como supo que le había mentido y que ciertamente tenía algo especial con Berry. Un chico como el que ella estaba conociendo no podria nunca hacerle algo asi a una mujer, Mike Chang no era de los que utilizaban a las chicas. Sino porque motivo habrian estado Rachel y Mike bajo las gradas el lunes, besandose y diciendose lo mucho que se amaban?Si, Quinn los habia visto, pero una vez mas se calló...

Porque sino iban a estar ahora mismo en el mismo parque en el que estaba ella con Finn. Abrazados mientras Mike le dice palabras, seguramente preciosas, consiguiendo que ella se sonroje y lo bese dulcemente...

Quin puede ver desde su sitio lo felices que son. Rachel sonrie como nunca antes lo ha hecho, y Quinn debe admitir que en ese momento Rachel Berry le parecía la chica mas bella que habia visto nunca. Con su bonito vestido blanco, pegado al cuerpo y su sueter marrón... Sacude la cabeza y aleja ese pensamiento de su cabeza, no es eso lo debe pensar de Mandhands.

Sin poder evitarlo se levanta del suelo de un resorte, acomodandose su vestido amarillo y poniendose delante de Finn, intentando por todos los medios que Finn vea a la feliz pareja. A Quinn le da igual Rachel (de momento no le importa lo que a ella le pase), pero no quiere que Mike sufra las consecuencias de su odio por ella. Mike es un buen chico, Mike se esta conviertiendo en su amigo y como tal... Quinn le debe lealtad. Guardara su secreto, una vez mas callara la verdad y evitara que otro mas se entere...

Antes de que cualquiera de los tres se de cuenta de que están en el mismo sitio y que su secreto corre peligro, Quinn se lleva a Finn casi a rastras, diciendole que debe ayudar a su madre para la cena de esa noche y no debe llegar tarde. Finn le cree y como siempre hace con cualquier persona que le da ordenes, le sigue como si fuera su perro faldero. Uno muy feo, alto y baboso, diria Santana...

Se montan en el coche, que por lo menos conduce Finn, y se van dando por terminada su cita, sin saber que alguien mas se ha dado cuenta de la presencia de los 4 en el parque.

Rachel no ha podido evitar seguir con su mirada todo el camino de Finn y Quinn hasta el coche de este, incluso aun seguia viendo la carretera por la que se fueron. Y de nuevo, sintiendo los besos de Mike en su mejilla y cuello, se ha quedado en su mundo, pensando en Quinn Fabray. Esta vez Mike no ha sido el protagonista de sus pensamientos sino ella. La fria porrista, la chica que cada día la mira con odio y asco, quien siempre envía a cualquier estudiante a insultarle o tirarle algún refresco. Debería odiar a Quinn, y sin embargo no hace mas que pensar en lo bien que le quedaba aquel vestido y en lo perfecta que perecía ser para todo. Incluso se podia decir, que Rachel Berry admiraba la capicidad de lealtad que Quinn parecía tener con sus amigos. Mike y ella habian estado hablando, se habian conocido mas... O segun palabras de su chico, Quinn lo habia conocido mas a él, pues la rubia parecía no estar dispuesta a dejar ver su verdadero yo ante nadie. Apesar de eso Rachel podía jurar que Quinn escondía un alma pura y llena de amor para dar, tras esa fachada de chica fría y escrupulosa. No sabía porque el día de hoy Quinn ocupaba todos sus pensamientos, ni entendía la forma en la que lo hacia. Solo podía explicarselo de una forma: agradecimiento hacia su persona. Si, era consciente de que aquello era una ironía, pues la porrista se había encargado de hacerle su vida aun mas miserable en tan solo 5 meses y medio. Pero Rachel es justa, y sabe que si Quinn hubiera querido, ya habria dicho la verdad a todos. Sobretodo ahora que descubrio que Mike le habia mentido y que si estaban en una relacion, eso habia quedado claro el dia de hoy. Pero tambien es consciente de que si Quinn calla no es por ella, sino por Mike. Su novio, a diferencia de ella, parece der del agrado de Quinn...

Siente celos... no puede evitarlo. ¿y si Mike combibe de mas con Quinn y se da cuenta de que puede estar con alguien mejor que ella? ¿y si la deja por Quinn?

No, imposible. Si algun día llegan a romper sera por decision propia. Lo siente dentro de si misma. Y se lo hace saber luego de saber porque su novia de nuevo se ha quedado colgada en el limbo. Mike se encarga de dejarle claro, una vez mas, que la ama y que no va a dejarla por nadie mas. Rachel se siente segura, tan segura y tan querdia...

Jamas en la vida habia tenido una cita en San Valentín. Mike estaba siendo muchas primeras veces en su vida... espera que pueda seguir asi por mucho tiempo. Mike le da todo lo que necesita, y se encarga de hacerle saber todos los dias lo bonita y preciosa que es a sus ojos. Rachel sabe que nunca podra dejar de amar a Mike, pues esconsciente de que nadie nunca la amara como el...

sin embargo Quinn no lo pasa tan bien, Quinn no es tan feliz como parece, como debería ser. Ese era el plan: cambiar de apariencia, de ciudad, de colegio, de amigos (Santana no cuenta) y poder ser alguien nuevo sin un pasado loser a sus espaldas. Mandar en su nuevo colegio y ser lo que algún dia fueron sus verdugos se sentía bien, o por lo menos la mayoria del tiempo se sentia bien.

Se siente genial cada vez que pasa por un pasillo abarrotado de alumnos y todos hacen un camino para ella. A Quinn le gusta ver a la gente apartarse a su paso, le gusta ver como todos la miran con respeto. Le gustan las cenas gratis y las fiestas todos los fines de semana.

Lo que a Quinn no le gusta es sentirse tan sola. Santana es su única amiga verdadera, esa con la que puede llorar, reir y gritar cuando le de la gana. Brittany no cuenta puesto que últimamente Quinn no puede evitar sentir celos de ella y de su relacion con su mejor amiga. Aveces siente que ya no es tan importante como solia serlo para Santana, y eso le mata. Los fines de semana llenos de peliculas, alcohol y risas entre ellas dos pasaron a ser fines de semana compartidos tambien con Brittany. La latina la llevaba consigo a todos lados. Y Quinn lo llevaba bien, por lo menos hasta aquel día... El dia en el que se dio cuenta de lo sola que se habia quedado, estaba incluso mas sola que cuando era Lucy, pues por lo menos entonces podia tener a Santana para ella sola. Ahora la debia compartir, lo comprendio (a las malas) un domingo por la noche.

**_And I can see you years _**

**_from now in a bar, _**

**_talking over a football game _**

**_With that same big loud opinion _**

**_but nobody's listening _**

Los domingos por las noches solian ser siempre sagrados para ellas dos. Quinn iba a casa de Santana, o la latina venia a su casa (siempre que Russel no estuviese) y dormian juntas, veian peliculas, comian palomitas y Santana le copiaba los ejercicios de matematicas puesto que la latina nunca los hacia. Cuando llegaron a Lima, Santana y ella seguian haciendo aquello, hasta que un dia Brittany aparecio en su casa con un pijama de patos, diciendo que Santana la habia invitado... Quinn recuerda con tristeza, mientras va en el coche con Finn de regreso a casa, como cuando le reclamo a la latina por dañar su dia de la semana juntas invitando a Brittany, terminaron peleando. Quinn, con razón, le reclamó que ya nunca pasaban tiempo juntas pues siempre estaba acompañada de Brittany y cualquier cosa que le sucediera a la chica era mas importante que algo que le sucediera a Quinn. Le gritó hubiera roto su momento juntas. De nuevo le reclamo por querer meter a Brittany tambien en el unico día que podian pasar juntas, como antes... A Quinn le dolió aun mas cuando su "mejor amiga" le grito diciendole que no dejaría de la lado a Brittany y que si para ello sus estupidas reuniones de los domingos por la noche debían terminar... pues entonces terminaría. Quinn lloró toda la noche recordando como su amiga la rechazo aquella noche, dejandole claro que no le importaría perder su amistad.

Pero tambien recuerda como dos días después su amiga se presentó en su casa pidiendole disculpas y prometiendole que volverian a pasar tiempo juntas como antes y que guardaría los domingos para ella. La promesa tan solo duró una semana... Santana volvió a olvidarse de ella cuando vió que Quinn ya habia olvidado el tema. No volvio a pasar ningun domingo con ella. Y casi no le hablaba ya, tan solo de vez en cuando y siempre para opinar mal de las deciciones que tomaba (como lo de Finn). El primer domingo le dijo que su madre no se sentía bien y que se quedaría a cuidarla (Santana odiaba cuidar enfermos y Quinn lo sabia), mas tarde esa semana cuando quiso comer con ella, Santana le dijo que no podía pues tenía que hacer un trabajo de fisica (Santana no da clases de fisica y Quinn tambien sabia eso), el segundo domingo que falto a la cita no contesto a sus llamadas y al día siguiente le dijo a Quinn que habia tenido un problema con el coche y no habia podido ir (Santana vive a cinco minutos de su casa y nunca jamas cogio el coche para ir hasta alli, Santana ni siquiera tenía permiso de conducir). Desde ese día Quinn dejó de insistir. No era tonta, se daba cuenta de las cosas. Y sabia que Santaja lo sabia, **su amiga le habia estado dando excusas ovbias con toda la intencion de que Quinn supiera que no quería pasar tiempo con ella.** Quinn no conocía el motivo del repentino alejammiento de su mejor amiga y menos aun lo comprendían. De un momento a otro Santana ya no era su amiga, sino mas bien su enemiga. Y no conseguia entenderlo...

**_Washed up and ranting _**

**_about the same old bitter things _**

**_Drunk and grumbling on about _**

**_how I can't sing_**

Se habian prometido seguir siendo amigas a pesar de querer las dos ser capitanas de las porristas. Y Quinn lo habia cumplido pero al parecer Santana no. Al parecer Santana no estaba interesada en seguir siendo amiga suya. Quinn lo lamenta como nunca lamento nada en su vida, ella era su hermana, su pilar. Amaba a Santana, era una mas de su familia, y ahora la estaba perdiendo sin siquiera saber porque. Simplemente se habia alejado de ella, repudiandola ante Brittany y ante todas las porristas, sin un motivo aparente. **Quinn estaba sola, ahora si era la princesa de hielo**. Ya nisiquiera tenía sus momentos con Santana para poder ser ella misma.

Su abuela una vez le dijo: **"cuando alguien se aleje de tu lado sin motivo alguno, cuando alguien te repudie tanto que includo te haga llorar, solo alejate de esa persona. No vale la pena sufrir por alguien que no nos quiere. Y menos aun, vale la pena intentar mantener a alguien a nuestro lado cuando éste ya no quiere estar con nosotros. Simplemente debes dejarlo ir"**

Ahora entendía lo que quería decir su abuela, y era exactamente lo que debía hacer. Tenía que dejar ir a Santana, depsues de todo fue ella misma la que tomo la decision... Era su hermana del alma la que decidia terminar con tantos años de amistad y con tanto cariño sin siquiera darle una razon...

Santana se iba de su lado, dejando completamente sola a Lucy Quinn Fabray. Sola a merced de cuanto tiburon quisiera comersela. Ahora era cuando de verdad tenía que empezar a sobrevivir. Por eso debía estar con Finn, el chico de alguna forma podía darle algo de la seguridad que le daba estar con Santana.

Motivo que le lleva a aceptar la propuesta que Finn Hudson le está haciendo en ese mismo instante, mientras esperan en el porche de su casa a que Quinn entre. Ser la novia de Finn Hudson le daba mas poder y mas seguridad... Quinn Fabray no podía caer.

_**VIERNES, 29 DE MAYO DE 2009.**_

El curso escolar estaba por fin proximo a acabarse. En menos de un mes tendrían vacaciones y hasta el incio del nuevo curso escolar no volverian a verse las caras muchos de ellos. Los chicos ya empezaban a planear sus vacaciones y es que la mayoria de ellos terminaría clases oficiales la proxima semana.

Quinn tenía las vacaciones completamente planeadas ya... A mediados de junio, luego terminar las clases, se iria con Finn, Noah y la hermana pequeña de Noah a una cabaña en las afueras de Lima, a la que los dos hermanos y Finn iban todos los años para el incio de vacaciones. Según le habia dicho Finn, la casa era pequeña pero acogedora, tenía una pequeña piscina y un jacussi, tres habitaciones, un baño y un salon-comedor. Algo sencillo pero comodo para pasar una semana en compañía de quienes se habian convertido en sus nuevos mejores amigos. Finn poco a poco dejo de desagradarle. Resulto ser que sabía hablar de mas cosas que de musica, videojuegos y fútbol. El chica seguia manteniendo su sonrisa de tonto, pero a Quinn le agradaba... Ademas se habia vuelto un poco mas atento, habia aprendido a serlo y Quinn le agradecía enormemente el favor. Invitaba a Quinn al cine, la llevaba a cenar fuera, incluso le habia presentado a su madre y la habia integrado en su pequeño grupo de amigos. Cosa que agradeció Quinn, pues desde el asunto de Santana estaba completamente sola. Finn y Noah se habían convertido en sus confidentes. Mas de una vez lloró en brazos de Finn cuando se sentía triste por no tener a su amiga a su lado. Noah le daba clases sexuales (aunque no por gusto de Quinn) el chico decía que algún día saría ese paso y que debía cuidarse de no quedar embarazada, y ademas le hacia pasar buenos ratos con sus chistes y bromas. Poco a poco Quinn dejó de estar tan sola. Si ella hubiera sabido que pronto esa sensacion de familiaridad que tenía junto a los chicos, pronto terminaría... probablemente hubiera aprovechado mejor el tiempo.

La ultima semana de junio y el mes de julio lo pasaría al lado sus padres y los padres de Mike. Aproveharía esas semanas para acercarse a Mike. Habian congeniado bastante bien desde febrero. De alguna forma Mike se habia enterado que ella sabia la verdad y aun asi le habia guardado el secreto. Quinn le dejo claro una vez mas que no iba a cambiar su actitud con Rachel pero que podía contar con ella para guardar su secreto y para cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con Rachel Berry. Quinn esta feliz, pues Mike acepto su trato y desde entonces sos amigos, confidentes. Ambos evitan hablar sobre Rachel, Quinn porque no quiere perderle y volver a sentirse sola y Mike porque no quieere tener que discutir con ella. Quinn aprovechara esas semanas a su lado para descubrir porque Mike Chang sale con alguien como Rachel...

El resto del mes de agosto, viajar con sus padres a Los cabos, donde vive su hermana Franie y a quien visitan solo en agosto (aunque Russel preferiría no visitarla nunca, solo van por Judy)

Y después... Quinn tendría que enfrentarse de nuevo a el colegio entero... Esta vez como la capitana de las porristas.

Las vacaciones de Rachel Berry no seran muy diferentes. Aunque ella se preocupa mas por sus notas y por los dos examenes que aun debe hacer que por como pasara sus vacaciones. Aun así, Rachel no ha podido evitar planificarlas. Pasaría con Mike una semana a solas en Los Angeles. Su novio habia conseguido engañar a sus padres para poder pasar a su lado una semana. Les había dicho que pasaría una semana junto a Quinn y unos amigos. Y por si acaso a los padres de Mike les daba por llamarlo, el chico les habia dado el numero de Quinn. Que gustosa se habia prestado para hacer de coartadaa. Por supuesto no por Rachel, tan solo por Mike... Pero aun asi, Rachel pasaría la mejor semana al lado de su chico...

Despues esperaría en Lima hasta que sus padres se desocuparan y pudieran ir de vacaciones todos juntos. No podía hacer nada mas puesto que seguia sin tener amigos con los que salir. Rachel Berry tenía a Mike Chang, pero nada mas...

Ella no era como Quinn que tenía sus vacaciones completas, con amigos y familiares. Ella seguia teniendo tan solo a Mike y a sus padre, ohh y por supuesto a su perro. Por un momento le gustaría ser como Quinn. Pero no como Quinn Princesa de hielo Fabray, sino mas bien como la Quinnie que Rachel sabe esta esconde Quinn. La chica dulce, graciosa y generosa que Finn o Noah dicen que es... Ella sabe que Quinn es mucho mas que eso, Quinn es la chica perfecta, la chica mas bonita que Rachel jamas habia conocido. Daba igual cuantas veces la insultara (aunqu ultimamente no era mucho) o si la mirada con asco y rencor, Quinn Fabray seguia siendo perfecta para los ojos de Rachel Berry.

XXXX

Algo que Mike no ha podido evitar notar es que su novia últimamente está mas seria y perdida de lo normal... Si antes desconectaba del mundo por cinco minutos sin siquiera darse cuenta, ahora lo hace por 20. Y lo raro del asunto, lo que realmente mosquea a Mike es que despues de eso su novia siempre le da la misma respuesta: Quinn y Finn. Rachel a tomado por costumbre hablar sobre la pareja cuando estan juntos, los minutos que antes dedicaban a besarse y hacerse cariños ahora los dedican a hablar de ellos. Que si Finn es muy poca cosa para Quinn, que si la princesa de hielo no pega nada al lado de Finn, que si Quinn... Ahora siempre habla de ella. Es increible como Rachel puede llegar a empatizar tanto. Mike sabe que si el estuviera en su lugar le importaría una mierda Quinn y si su nuevo es o no lo suficiente para ella.

Si, esta bien... debía reconocer que el tambien pensaba lo mismo y que mas de una vez se lo hizo saber a Quinn, pero ellos eran amigos y estaban bien que se dijeran esas cosas. Igual que Quinn le hablaba de lo desconforme que estaba con su relacion con Rachel... Pero que su novia (a la que Quinn se había encargado de joderle la vida durante un casi un año entero, casi porque desde que eran amigos no arremetia tanto en su contra) se preocupara por que tuviera alguien a su altura a su lado.. era raro, muy raro!

Y mas raro aun eran las miradas que su novia le hechaba a su amiga o los suspiros que da cuando habla de lo perfecta que es. ¿es acaso normal que su novia crea que su verdugo es perfecta en todas las facetas? Porque Mike esta segura de que no... Mike sabe que hay algo mas detras de aquello. Algo contra lo que no podria nunca luchar si llegara a ser verdad. Solo espera que sean ideas suyas y que Rachel siga amandolo tanto como hasta ahora. Lo sabrá pronto...

**_MIÉRCOLES, 5 DE AGOSTO DE 2009._**

Las vacaciones de Quinn serían perfectas sino fuera por un asunto, un prqueño asunto del que estaba completamente arrepentida.

Habia pasado de curso con excelentes notas, y habia sido nombrada por Sue Silvester como la nueva capitana de las porristas. Los chicos seguian teniendole miedo y los profesores respeto. Quinn habia superado el primer nivel.

Pero sabe que la ha cagado... Ha cometido un error, que de llegar a saberse podria destruir todo lo que ha construido en un año. Finn se encargaría de bajarla de la piramide si se entera algun día de la verdad...

Su semana al lado de Finn, Noah y su hermana habian sido perfectas, o por lo menos hasta el ultimos día. Habian hecho parrilladas, fogatas, habian dormido a la interperie un dia, habia tomado el sol... Su relacion con Finn habia mejorado en esa semana, Quinn estaba segura de que había empezado a quererlo. Y aun asi... Quinn Fabray la cagó. Solo una hora, eso necesito para engañar a Finn, romper una amistad y desmontar todo lo que había conseguido contruir en un año. Se habia acostado con Noah Puckerman.

El mejor amigo de su novio, ella misma lo consideraba ya como un gran amigo... Sin embargo eso no impidio que se acostara con el. Era su última noche alli y Finn se habia ido antes porque su madre necesitaba su ayuda, pero insistió en que ella se quedara para terminar las vacaciones. La menor de los Puckerman estaba dormida y Puck y ella estaban en el salon bebiendo alcohol y comiendo palomitas. Puck le habia convencido para beber alcohol y a pesar de que ella no solía hacerlo... lo hizo. Se emborracho al lado de Noah Puckerman, dejo que el le sirviera copa sobre copa. Y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba desnuda en sucama, y con Puck durmiendo a su lado, tambien desnudo...

Quinn recuerda como antes soñaba con como sería su primera vez. Se la imaginaba con una cama llena de petalos de rosa, velas aromaticas por toda la habiatacion y por sobre todas las cosas... quería que fuera con su novio y completamente sobria. Por desgracias no habia sido asi. Puckerman le habia .arrebatado su virginidad sin querer. Se habian emborrachado y habian terminado en la cama. Por lo menos Puckerman utilizó protección, sino su vida se iria al traste, un hijo no era lo que Quinn necesitaba...

**M:** _¿estas embarazada Quinn?_

Quinn mira a los ojos a su amigo. Mike se ha convertido en su mejor amigo. Ahora si puede decirlo con seguirdad... A pesar de que seguia sin llevarse bien con Rachel y aun seguia insultandola de vez en cuando, Mike y ella se llevaban bien. Por eso Quinn habia decidido contarle la verdad, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien...

**Q:** _No, no lo estoy. Noah utilizó proteccioón..._

**M**: _voy a matarlo, te juro que cuando vea a Puckerman lo voy a descuartizar. No puedo creer que te emborrachara para que te acostaras con el. Es un poco hombre!_

Quinn sonrie tristemente. A pesar del mal momento que esta teniendo (pues se siente un poco ultrajada aun sabe que no tiene porque, pues consentido), sonrie porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo alguien que no es su novio se preocupa por ella. Puede ver el miedo y la preocupación en los ojos de Mike y el enfado contra Puckerman... Y realmente lo agradece, porque desde que Quinn perdió a Santana no se habia vuelto a sentir tan protegida por alguien...

**Q:** _gracias Mike! eras un buen amigo._

Un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla les deja claro a ambos que ninguno de los dos es tan fuerte como aparentan...

**Q.** _solo... no se lo cuentes a Rachel por favor! No quiero que nadie se entere de que perdi mi virgidad con un idiota y completamente borracha._

Se lo pide y Mike le promete que no dira nada. Aunque ambos saben, que eventualmente la verdad saldra a la luz...

Y Mike se siente responsable. Porque Quinn se ha convertido en una gran amiga, apesar de su poco cariño hacia su novia... Quinn es su hermana pequeña, esa que nunca tuvo. Y no puede evitar sentirse mal al verla llorando, con los pies en el agua y sentada en la orilla de aquel muelle. No es la princesa de hielo, es solo una chica de 15 años que intenta sobrevivir al mundo. Y Mike esta dispuesto a ayudarla a sobrevivir. Si alguna vez alguien se enteraba de el secreto de Quinn no sería por parte suya, porque Mike Chang no era ni por asomo como Santana López. Mike cuidaría de Quinn hasta el día en el que la chica se cansara de el... porque para eso estan los hermano, para cuidarse entre ellos. Y **mike Chang y Quinn Fabray se convirtieron en hermanos en aquel verano de 2009.**

_**But someday I'll be**_

_** living in a big old city **_

_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean, **_

_**yeah Someday, **_

Y como un buen hermano Mike se callaría y no le recordaría a Quinn que por primera vez ha llamado a Rachel por su nombre y no ha puesto cara de asco o de odio. Tampoco le recordaría, no de momento, como ha sonreido como tonta cuando le ha contado el sueño de Rachel. Como un buen hermano y un buen novio, disfrutaría de los últimos momentos de tranquilidad con sus dos chicas... porque Mike sabe que cuando Quinn y Rachel descubran lo que el ha tardado un año en descubrir... Ardera que nadie en su sano juicio pensaria que algo asi pudiera pasar. Nadie menos el... porque Mike las conocía a ambar y si algo se le daba bien era leer a las personas. Ya habia leido a Rachel y a Quinn, sus gestos, miradas, palabras... Y todo lo llevaba a la misma conclusión...

_**I'll be big enough **_

_**so you can't hit me **_

_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**_

Como dijo su abuelo, **"cuando conoces al amor de tu vida debes hacer todo lo que esté en tus manos por hacerla feliz"**... Y mike sabe que Rachel puede llegar a ser mas feliz que con él, tal vez en el futuro pueda hacerselo ver.

**__****NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN!**


	3. Tratame suavemente Cap2Parte1

Gracias por los reviews, favorites y demas... si teneis alguna duda o sugerencia no dudeis en comentarmelo :)

respondiendo a un comentario que he leido; hay que tener en cuenta que esta historia trata sobre los cuatro ultimos años de estudio, por lo que si... las cosas van a cambiar mucho, desde el primer capitulo al ultimo. y ya vereis como poco a poco se van dando las cosas para que pase lo que esta en el prologo. Y no os asusteis si las cosas cambian mucho, esta historia trata de eso. De hecho si os dais cuenta la historia va a dos o tres escenas (cada una desde la "perspectiva" de un personaje distinto), por cada fecha. Y puede pasar uno o dos dias entre cada fecha, o dos meses... la segunda parte la subo en estos dias...**  
**

**_Capitulo 2: curso del 2009/2010. _  
**

**_MARTES, 15 DE SEPTIEMBRE DE 2009:_**

Una semana. Eso es lo que lleva aguantando toda la tristeza y el arrepentimiento que siente dentro de si, sin poder sacarlo fuera. A Quinn le encantaría poder contárselo a Finn, decirle que fue un error y que nunca mas se repetirá... pero sabe que no le creería, es consciente de que la dejaría y haría lo que fuera por destrozarla igual que ella lo destrozaría a el si le contara la verdad... el chico es tonto, pero Quinn sabe que si quisiera podría llevarla directo a lo mas bajo de la pirámide social estudiantil.

Si, aun después de todo sigue pensando tan solo en su popularidad, solo en ella... como siempre. Eso parece ser la única constante en su vida. Y espera que siga siendo así, pues considera que en el ultimo año ya ha sufrido muchos cambios y muchas decepciones, se sentiría mil veces peor si las sufriera desde abajo.

Santana dejo de hablarle de un día para otro. Ya ni siquiera se molestaba en ponerle excusas tontas para no tener que verla, simplemente pasaba de ella. Y Quinn sabe que es ella quien ha hecho correr mas de un rumor sobre su persona. Rumores que por su puesto no han funcionado para derrocar a la princesa de hielo. Y eso se lo demuestra el respeto que siguen teniendo los alumnos por ella. Camina lentamente por los pasillos del colegio, sin rumbo fijo. Solo camina, sintiendo como todos a su paso se alejan dejandole el camino libre. Aun puede ver miradas de miedo en algunos de ellos.

Sin embargo, Quinn en muy consciente de que su pequeño desliz con Noah Puckerman, mejor amigo de su aun novio, seria capaz de llevarla a lo mas bajo de la pirámide... Ese sitio en el que ya estuvo cuando era Lucy, y que espera no volver a tocar...

De momento se puede sentir segura pues sabe que su secreto esta bien guardado. Puck no contara nada, pues no quiere poner en riesgo su amistad con Finn, o por lo menos eso fue lo que le dijo a Quinn. Y Ella solo se lo contó a Mike y sabe que el no se lo contara a nadie. Lo sabe porque ahora confiá cien por cien en él. Por eso y porque Mike se lo debe, después de todo ella ha guardado su mayor secreto por un año entero.

Puede que en el proceso de convertirse en la princesa de hielo, perdiera a Santana. Pero ganó un amigo incondicional, un hermano del alma. Eso es lo que Mike Chang a logrado ser para Quinn. Con sus paseos por la playa, durante sus vacaciones de verano, y sus charlas nocturnas cuando ninguno de los dos podían dormir, consiguieron conocerse y hacerse muy amigos. Los mejores amigos si alguien se lo pregunta a Quinn...

Mike logró conocer cada parte de la rubia, esas partes que escondía al resto del mundo. Quinn lloró en brazos de Mike cuando le contó lo que había pasado con Puck, rió fuertemente cada vez que el chico le hacia alguna gracia y se deprimió como nunca cuando supo que los Chang se irían antes de tiempo y no lo volvería a ver hasta el inicio de clases. Dejo salir a la verdadera Quinn, la que llora, ríe y grita igual que cualquier otra persona. Incluso llego a contarle al asiático su mayor sueño... Y sonrió cuando Mike la apoyo y le dijo que el estaba dispuesto a ayudarla a conseguir ser una gran fotógrafa algún día...

Santana solía reírse de ella, pues creía que era un sueño estúpido, puesto que, según la latina, como fotógrafo no se llega a ningún lado...

**Su sueño la lleva a pensar en Rachel Berry. Últimamente pasa mucho,** y Quinn empieza a odiarse por ello. Se supone que la odia y que le tiene asco, aun a pesar de ser la novia de su mejor amigo. Pero no deja de pensar en ella... no desde que Mike no deja de hablar de ella cada vez que puede, no desde que le contó del sueño a futuro de su chica: Ser cantante y una gran estrella en Broadway... Jaa, como si fuera fácil llegar a Broadway..

Quinn ni siquiera recuerda haber escuchado alguna vez a Mandhands cantar. Es mas, aun recuerda la vez que una de las porristas dijo que escucharla cantar era peor que escuchar cantar a Selena Gomez o como otra de ellas dijo que tenia voz de pito y la peor voz que había escuchado nunca... Mike le había dicho que cantaba como los ángeles. Así que Quinn no sabia a quien creerle, pues Mike estaba enamorado, y todos saben que cuando se esta enamorado no se piensa con la cabeza. Y las porristas... bueno, Quinn ha aprendido a no confiar nunca en lo que dicen.

Aun asi es admirable la forma en la que Rachel piensa en su futuro y como se esta encaminando para poder llegar a ello.

Quinn se sorprende aun mas cuando, sin saber porque motivo, recuerda todas y cada una de las veces que Mike le hablo de Rachel en el verano. Recuerda, como si hubiera ocurrido hace cinco minutos, todas las cosas que su amigo llego a contarle de su chica. Y recuerda como por primera en vez en todos los meses que llevaban de amistad, lo dejo hablar de ella, prestando toda su atención... y al parecer, memorizado cada cosa que escuchaba sobre Rachel Berry, en el verano.

Empezó a cantar con tres años, en un concurso de música en el que destacó con la canción "dont rain on my parade", y desde entonces empezó a ir a cuanto concurso podía y a cantar en cada lugar de Lima en el que la dejaban. Su potencia vocal es sorprendente y tiene todas o casi todas las papeletas para ser aceptada en la NYADA, la universidad a la que debería ir toda persona que quiera triunfar en broadway...

Su historial académico es impecable pues la morena se esfuerza bastante por mantener sus notas altas, y se encarga de participar en cada proyecto del colegio que puede.

Todo eso, y mas, es lo que sabe Quinn Fabray sobre Rachel Berry. También sabe que su relación con sus padres es perfecta, que nunca conoció a su madre y que como única compañía tiene a su perro de raza bulldog francés, color negro... Su color favorito es el rosa (Quinn rio cuando Mike se lo contó, demasiado ovbio...), su numero de la suerte es el 5, su canción favorita (apesar de ser una friki de broadway) es Payphone de Marron 5, le gusta ir todos los fines de semana al parque mas lejano de Lima pues alli puede cantar sin que nadie la moleste ni se ria de ella, odia con todas sus fuerzas los realyties shows y es vegetariana desde los 5 años, cuando vio como su abuela mataba a un pobre pavo para despues comerselo todos el dia de accion de gracias...

Quinn cada día se sorprende mas con todo lo que conoce de la chica, y aun ni siquiera a tenido una conversación con ella... Las conversaciones en las que ella siempre la insultaba y Rachel no se defendía no cuentan...

Una suave voz que sale del auditorio, por el que Quinn ha pasado hace unos segundos, llama su atención. No tiene que cruzar la puerta para saber de quien se trata. La única persona que canta en el colegio es ella, y Quinn lo sabe. Nadie mas se ha atrevido a unirse al glee club, seguramente todos con miedo a ser tratados igual que ella... Ademas, algo le dice a Quinn que quien canta es ella, algo le hace querer creer que Mike tenía razón y eran las porristas las que no hablablan de verdad, quiere creer que el sueño de Rachel tiene futuro...

Se fija en que no halla nadie cerca de ella, y cuando lo ha corroborado entra en el auditorio, sin ser vista por Rachel Berry, que se mantiene de espaldas a los asientos y cantando con toda su alma lo que parece ser un tema de desamor...

Sus pies son los que caminan, se dejan guiar por su corazón (pues Quinn ha perdido la cabeza desde que ha escuchado cantar a Rachel) hasta situarse entre los asientos del medio. Desde ahí puede observar cantar a Rachel sin miedo a ser vista por ella, pues la oscuridad reina en el lugar.

Dulce, potente y con añoranza... así es como suena la voz de Rachel Berry a los oídos de Quinn.

**_And I need you now tonight  
and I need you more than ever _  
_And if you only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever _  
_And we'll only be making it right  
'cause we'll never be wrong _  
_Together we can take it to the end of the line _  
_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
(all of the time) _  
_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark _  
_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks _  
_I really need you tonight,  
forever's gonna start tonight _  
_Forever's gonna start tonight_ **

Y es así como Quinn Fabray descubre que detrás de Treasure Trail, Mandhands, el gnomo, la enana, Rupaul, la cosa o el yeti se esconde Rachel Berry... una chica con un talento impresionante. **La chica con la voz mas bonita que había escuchado nunca**. La estudiante con mas futuro del William Mckinley...

y es entonces que comprende, cuando mira a Rachel girarse hacia ella, con algunas lagrimas en los ojos, pero con mas fuerza que nunca en su mirada... que también es **la chica mas bonita que ha conocido nunca**. Con sus estúpidos jerséis de animales, sus faldas extremadamente cortas y sus medias hasta la rodilla, aun así... Rachel Berry seguía siendo la chica mas hermosa a los ojos de Quinn Fabray.

Quinn quiere correr, quiere huir de ese auditorio y volver a su mundo seguro, en el que Rachel no ocupa todos sus pensamientos, en el que no ocupa de ESA forma su pensamiento. No quiere pensar así de ella, no quiere verla como una mujer hermosa y talentosa, no es asi como ella debe mirar a Rachel Berry, la novia de su mejor amigo... ni siquiera debería pensar en ella como mujer. una buena chica heterosexual, con novio y catolica, no piensa de esa forma de otra chica y menos aun de alguien como Berry...

Pero, contrario a lo que deberia, ella sigue pensando que es lo mas hermoso y tierno que ha visto nunca en su vida, mientras la sigue escuchando cantar. Sigue queriendo huir, pero sus pies no responden y su corazon es el que manda ahora. No puede irse, la voz de Rachel la obliga a permanecer sentada, con sus ojos clavados en ella...

_**Once upon a time I was falling in love,  
but now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do...  
a total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life,  
but now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say...  
a total eclipse of the heart**_

Ahora puede entender todo el amor que ve en los ojos de Mike cada vez que habla de ella. Ahora comprende porque la ama. ¿quien no amaría a una chica como ella? con su voz tierna e increiblemente bonita, sus ojos oscuros pero brillantes (siempre esperando que algo cambie, siempre esperando su momento), con sus largas y sexys piernas y su pelo liso... Cualquiera amaría a Rachel Berry si la escuchara cantar Total eclipse of the heart, como ella lo estaba haciendo en ese instante.

Cualquiera menos ella, porque Quinn Fabray no puede siquiera pensar en amar a Rachel Berry, ella no puede sentir absolutamente nada por ella por muchos motivos... su padre nunca se lo perdonaría y terminaria hechandola de casa igual que hizo con Frannie, ademas Quinn no es lesbiana y Rachel Berry sería la ultima chica del mundo en la que se fijaria pues es la novia de su mejor amigo...

Eso es lo que Quinn quiere creer, y se lo cree. Prefiere mentirse a si misma que aceptar que Rachel Berry despierta su interes...

**M:** _te lo dije... canta como los ángeles._

Quinn se asusta y voltea inmediatamente hacia su izquierda para ver a Mike sentado a su lado. En algún momento, mientras ella babeaba por la novia de su amigo (Quinn vuelve a negar que aquello pasara), el chico se había sentado a su lado. Tan idiotizada estaba viendo cantar a Berry que no se dió cuenta de aquello hasta que no escuchó su voz...

**Q:** _Me asustaste Mike! no vuelvas a hacerlo..._

**M:** _lo siento Q, pero no quería interrumpir tus pensamientos. Te veías muy concentrada viendola cantar._

Ambos se toman un minuto de silencio. Un minuto que basta para que Rachel termine su canción y se ponga a recoger sus cosas, dispuesta a irse aun sin percatarse de la presencia de los dos amigos.

**Q:** _no... yo, solo... tampoco es que cante tan bien._

No puede evitarlo, Quinn está acostumbrada a atacar cuando se siente acorralada. Y por desgracia, desde hacía unas semanas que Mike conseguía siempre ponerla contra las cuerdas. Siempre tenía algún comentario malintencionado que decir, siempre alguna sonrisa desconcertante, como la que le había dado hace uno minuto... Quinn empieza a creer que su amigo sabe algo que ella no... Y eso la saca de quicio, no tener el control sobre si misma la descoloca.

**Q:** _¿Que pasa Mike? ¿acaso hay algo que yo deba saber? Porque últimamente tengo la sensación de que tu pareces saber mas de mi que yo misma..._

**M:** _No, olvidalo... aún es pronto para que lo sepas, te morirías y despues me matarías a mi si te lo contara._

Mike lo dice con una sonrisa en sus ojos, y Quinn quiere matarlo porque sabe que no le dira a que viene todo eso... no hasta que el considere que es apropiado. A veces odia conocer tan bien y tan poco a la vez a Mike... Sería tan fácil sacarle la información... ¿pero como? el chico no suelta nada fácilmente.

**M:** _Es una pena que no valla a poder llegar muy lejos con todo el potencial que tiene..._

Quinn lo conoce tan bien que sabe que su amigo intenta cambiar de tema. Y por desgracia el la conoce demasiado bien, pues Quinn ha caido en la trampa y se muere por saber a que se refiere. Ya se enterara mas tarde de lo que le hablaba Mike... siempre lo hace.

**Q:** _porque lo dices? Tiene talento... Bueno, según tu lo tiene._

Mike sonríe cuando ve el intento de su amiga por tapar su admiración por la voz de Rachel. ¿es que acaso él era el único que se enteraba? ¿ de verdad su amiga era tan lenta como para no darse cuenta? Bueno, Mike tampoco la culpa mucho. Seguramente de estar en su lugar el también se lo negaría... Tiempo al tiempo, se dice Mike cada vez que piensa en ello... estaba destinado a pasar, y el sería espectador de primera fila. De hecho el era el que movería los hilos, ya había empezado a hacerlo...

**M:** _Lo digo por el Glee club y NYADA. Cada año esa universidad da ciertas becas a alumnos talentosos. Rachel piensa presentarse en nuestro año senior... y tendría ganada una plaza de antemano si la NYADA solo contara con el talento de lo chicos que audicionan... quiero decir, su voz es lo mas precioso que nadie escuchara nunca, ¿quien rechazaría una voz asi? nadie..._

Y Quinn estuvo deacuerdo. Nisiquiera ella había podido rechazar su voz. Al contrario... había caido ante los encantos de esa voz en unos cuantos segundos. Aunque por supuesto, su amigo no tenía que saber eso... Aunque Quinn tiene la sospecha de que él ya lo sabe.

**M: **_Pero según información fiable de un pajarito... la NYADA no solo tiene en cuenta el talento que pueda tener una persona. Solo aceptan a chicos con buenas notas y que hallan participado alguna vez en algún concurso... _

_**Q:** ¿no debería bastarles con una audición?  
_

_**M:** es como el chico que quiere ganar una beca para jugar fútbol, pero que no juega en el equipo de fútbol de su colegio ni en ningún otro... ¿cuantas posibilidades hay de que alguien le descubra y vea lo buena que es? Debe estar en algún coro, e intentar ganar las nacionales algún año... eso le daría un pase mas que asegurado a esa universidad, el solo intentarlo ya le daría la oportunidad de entrar...  
_

_**Q:** Berry esta en ese estupido coro ¿no? ahí tiene su oportunidad...  
_

_**M**: ohh vamos Quinn! en serio? Es la única integrante del Glee club... nadie mas se atreve a apuntarse por miedo, seguramente, a estar a su lado y que los conviertan en unos parias... El profesor Schue nisiquiera va ya a el salón del Glee... dice que no quiere dar clase solo a una alumna y ha renunciado este año. Por eso Rach está asi de triste...  
_

_**Q:** lo siento por eso. En gran parte es por mi culpa...  
_

Y lo sentía de verdad. Rachel Berry tiene un gran talento y ella lo sabe. Un talento que la chica podría desarrollar en el Glee club si le dieran la oportunidad... Pero Quinn sabe que por su culpa eso no puede ser. Ella fué quien infundo miedo en todos los alumnos del Mckinley para que ninguno se acercara a el enano.

**M:** _no, tu no tienes la culpa. Ya nisiquiera te metes con ella... La culpa la tiene este estupido colegio y sus estupidos alumnos. Si hubiera alguien que se atreviera a apuntarse a ese club... quizas Rachel tendría su oportunidad... Ganar las nacionales, sería el pase directo de Rach para la NYADA._

**Q:** _¿y cuantos miembros necesita ese estupido club para poder ir a las nacionales?_

**M:** _12 alumnos... Es un juego perdido de ante mano. Nadie en su sano juicio se apuntaría al Glee club. No por voluntad propia, eso tenlo por seguro... Y ademas, sin el Glee Rachel se quedaría sin su lugar seguro. Ama cantar Q, es lo único que la mantiene feliz por completo y Schuester quiere quitarle ese único que la hace feliz...  
_

El silencio se instaura en el auditorio. Mike a soltado una lagrima de impotencia por no poder hacer nada por su chica. Y Quinn... A Quinn también le gustaría llorar, pero no se lo permite. No se lo permite porque antes de nada debe hacer una sola cosa. Lo sabe desde el momento en el que Mike ha abierto la boca. Sabe que debe hacerlo y lo hará... se lo debe a su amigo, y porque no... tambien se lo debe a Rachel Berry.

No puede seguir siendo la princesa de hielo, no consigo misma...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Una y otra vez pierde... Rachel está acostumbrada a perder, pero siente que esta vez, apesar de lo acostumbrada que está, duele mil veces mas.

**Perdió a su primer y único amigo** con tan solo 6 años. Una amistad que duró tan solo 2 dias, pero que Rachel sigue recordandolo como si hubiera ocurrido ayer mismo. Incluso recuerda su nombre: **Sebastian Smythe. **El fué el único que en todos sus años de vida se había atrevido a defenderla (Mike no contaba puesto que ella misma le había pedido que no lo hiciera). Sebastian se peleo con los 3 chicos que se estaban burlando de ella, y después le prometio que no dejaría que nadie, nunca, le hiciera daño de nuevo. Por supuesto, esa promesa fué rota. Pues luego de dos bonitos días de amistad la familia Smythe se fue de Lima, y hasta el día de hoy Rachel no ha recibido ninguna noticia de el... Incluso duda, y mucho, que el chico tan siquiera se acuerde de ella. ¿Quien lo haría? ¿Quien se acordaría de una perdedora como ella? Alguien como ella, que nisiquiera es capaz de superar sus miedos y su inferioridad... Todos los progreso que Mike había conseguido en ella, poco a poco se desvanecían...

Después de Sebastian vinieron mas personas. Algunos de ellos ni siquiera le dieron la oportunidad de conocerla. Simplemente la encasillaron como la perdedora de Lima. Y Rachel sabe que asi seguira siendo por mucho tiempo mas...

Aun puede recordarse a si misma llorando la perdida de Sebastian. Escondida debajo de su cama y acurrucada junto al pequeño conejo blanco de peluche que su pequeño amigo le regaló cuando la conoció, recordando las palabras de sus padres, diciendole que la familia Smythe se había ido de viaje y no volverían nunca mas. Lloro durante mas de 20 días seguido, con la única compañía de su peluche, puesto que se negaba a que sus padres la consolaran... Incluso hoy en día Rachel sigue llorando aquella perdida. Aun guarda el conejo de peluche.

El abandono de Sebastian fué el primero por el que lloro, el primero que le hizo sentir el dolor de la soledad... Y sin embargo, no el último. Despues de el vinieron muchos mas. Pero ese es el mas importante en la vida de Rachel Berry, la ida de Sebastian siempre fue un constante recuerdo para Rachel, un recuerdo de lo perdedora que fué, es y será toda su vida.

**Luego vino el abandono de su madre, el segundo abandono de su madre. Shelby Corcoran. **Aquel fué el factor desencadenante en la vida llena de abandonos de Rachel Berry. Despues de que ella volviera a dejarla de lado, vinieron todos los demas, uno tras otros como en el efecto dominó.

Rachel tenía 9 años cuando la conoció por fin. Morena, delgada, de ojos color marrón oscuro y una nariz parecida a la suya. Incluso su tono de voz era parecido al suyo con 15, aunque mas preparado. Se presentó en la puerta de su casa buscando alojamiento, mientras se recuperaba economicamente para poder volver a New York. Aunque aquello no lo supo hasta tiempo después...

Por aquel entonces Rachel pensaba que la mujer estaba allí para recuperar el tiempo perdido entre madre e hija. Quiso pensar que Shelby había vuelto a por ella y que desde entonces serían una gran familia y que asi los niños no tendrían motivos para reirse de ella por no tener madre. El mes que paso a su lado, fué un mes lleno de sonrisas, juegos entre las dos, cuentos antes de dormir... Rachel nunca había estado tan feliz como en ese mes.

Pero entonces... sucedió lo impensable para ella. Su madre se fué, sin despedirse, sin dejar una carta. Simplemente desapareció de la noche a la mañana. Sus padres le dijeron que había tenido que irse porque debía solucionar unos problemas en New York y que no volvería en un tiempo. Rachel les creyó, y durante meses vivió esperando la vuelta de su madre. Hasta que un día dejo de esperar, una mañana Rachel despertó sabiendo que su madre no volvería... Lloro por semanas seguidas. Abrazando su conejo de peluche y odiandose a si misma por alejar todo lo que quería de su lado.

Años después, cuando ya había dejado de llorar por su madre, con la tierna edad de 12 años descubrió la verdad. Ella y su maldita manía de escuchar detrás de las puertas... Sus padres estaban discutiendo acaloradamente sobre su madre. Ella pensó al principio que ninguno de los dos quería que la mujer volviera, y por instante los odió a ambos. Luego comprendió, de la boca de su padre Leroy, que no era eso lo que ocurría. Simplemente los dos hombres no deseaban que Shelby Corcoran volviera a hacer daño a su pequeña hija.

_"No voy a permitir que esa mujer vuelva para arruinar mas su vida. Vino a por dinero y se lo dimos. Se fue cuando la niña ya se habia acostumbrado a ella, sin importarle el daño que le hacía. Si esa mujer cree que voy a dejar que dañe de nuevo a mi pequeña, no se lo voy a permitir."_

Su padre fué muy claro con sus palabras. No había manera de confundir las cosas... Rachel comprendió entonces que su madre nunca la había querido y que no le importó volver a abandonarla.

La soledad en la que para entonces ya estaba siendo sometida, creció de forma sorprendente. Fue entonces cuando Rachel entendió y asumió que daba igual lo mucho que diera de si misma y lo mucho que se entregara: **Nunca jamas iba a poder retener a alguien a su lado que la quisiera, salvo sus padres.**

Podría desearlo todo lo que quisiera y podría inventar mil formas de gustar a alguien, pero lo cierto es que nunca nadie tendría el suficiente interes en ella como para quedarse a su lado. No fué difícil meterse en la cabeza que el problema era suyo. Constantemente, Rachel solía pensar que el motivo por el que todos se alejaban de su lado era ella misma. Quizas los atosigaba mucho con su forma de ser, Tal vez a la gente no le agradaba fisicamente y por eso se alejaban. O tal vez, simplemente no merecía tener a nadie a su lado...**  
**

Lo mas difícil fué quitarse esa idea de su cabeza y entender por fin que no era un problema suyo. Mike le había hecho entender que el verdadero problema lo tenían los demas, por no saber ver lo maravillosa persona que era. Mike le ayudó a quererse a si misma, le hizo ver lo grande que era su alma y lo bella que era por fuera. El le enseñó lo detestable que puede ser la gente. Comprendió con el tiempo que la razón por la que todos se alejaban de ella eran las apariencias. A nadie le importaba lo buena que pudiera ser, lo interesante que llegaran a ser sus conversaciones o el mucho dinero que sus padres tuvieran. Lo que la gente de verdad quería y buscaba era rodearse de personas de su misma calidad. Gente rica, respetable y con buena apariencia fisica.

Y Rachel no tenía nada de eso. Si, puede que fuera rica; pero sus padres eran dos hombres casados entre ellos. Y una pareja homosexual con una hija pre-adolescente nunca sería bien aceptada por la sociedad, y menos aun si estos eran judíos. Su fisico tampoco era el mejor. Era guapa, y tenía buen cuerpo, pero no destacaba por ser la mejor vestida del colegio. No le gustaba usar ropa como la que las chicas de su edad vestían y tal vez ese era el problema mayor de Rachel Berry: que no le gustaba ser como todas las chicas... No era como ellas.

En el casi año que lleva saliendo con Mike se había aprendido a querer a ella misma, poco a poco iba superando su inferioridad hacía los demas. Pero Rachel sabía desde el principio que en algún momento también perdería a Mike, solo es cuestion de tiempo...

Las manecillas del reloj ya han empezado a girar, Rachel es consciente de que no le queda mucho tiempo a su lado. Como todos. Mike también se alejara, ya ha empezado a hacerlo. Y ella sabe que es por su culpa;** _otra vez la maldita auto-culpa... _**Es mas fácil culparse a ella misma de estarlo perdiendo que culparlo a el. Por que para Rachel era imposible pensar que Mike era como todos los demas... No su Mike, el era especial, y como Rachel lo ama nunca aceptaría que el tenía la culpa. Por lo tanto, Rachel Berry estaba empezando a retroceder en el tiempo. Poco a poco volvía a los tiempos en los que creía que todo lo malo que le pasaba era por su propía culpa.

Sabe que es así. Mike se empezó a alejar de ella desde que pasaron las vacaciones juntos. Y es consciente de que la culpa la tiene ella por lo que pasó. Por un momento Rachel desearía volver en el tiempo y entregarse a Mike... Eso era lo que había fallado.

Recuerda la noche en la que todo pasó. Los dos fueron a su casa de los Angeles para pasar unos días, querían poder estar en pareja y con ayuda de Quinn lo lograron. Sus padres se quedarían en Lima por trabajo por lo que no se les ocurriría pasar por Los Angeles y Rachel pensó que ese sería un lugar precioso para estar con su primer amor. Los dos primeros días estuvieron llenos de risas, abrazos en las noches mientras dormian y besos mañaneros. Pero el tercer día las cosas empezaron a cambiar. En uno de sus momentos pasionales, las cosas se salieron de control.

Rachel puede aun sentir los suaves labios de Mike recurriendo su cuello y su escote. Sus manos acariciando todo el contorno de sus piernas y su trasero, aun queman su piel cuando piensa en ello. Y el fuerte y agradable cosquilleo que sintió cuando Mike rozó su parte intima con la suya sigue latente entre sus recuerdos. Lo que ocurrió fue perfecto. O casi perfecto...

Casi, porque Rachel no fué capaz de seguir. A pesar del enorme placer que sentía y lo cariñoso que estaba siendo su novio, ella no pudo seguir. Lo paró antes de que las cosas se salieran mas de control y se fue corriendo a su habitación. Aquella noche Mike no durmió con ella y aunque al dia siguiente ambos hicieron como si no hubiera pasado nada, Rachel es consciente de que Mike sufría por su rechazó.

Nunca se lo contó a Mike y nunca lo haría, pero el motivo de que fuera incapaz de completar el acto fue que no se sentía del todo completa con el a su lado. Rachel lo ama, es su primer amor y sabe que nunca podrá dejar de amarlo. Sin embargo, y como muchas otras veces, aquella noche no se sintió completa con el. Por algún motivo que ella desconoce, siente que le falta algo para poder ser feliz. Algunas veces incluso a llegado a pensar que no es Mike quien desearía que estuviera a su lado. Pero el pensamiento sura tan solo unos segundos, si no es Mike...¿quien va a ser?

Y aunque nunca se lo contó Rachel teme que su aun novio sepa la verdad. Lo teme porque él no ha dejado de enviarle constantes indierctas desde entonces... Frases y actos que a Rachel le hacen creer que su chico esta empeñado en hacerle "ver" a alguien mas... El problema es que aun no sabe quien es "ese" alguien mas, ni sabe si de verdad Mike intenta hacer eso. ¿que ganaría Mike involucrandola con otra persona?

Rachel cree que ganaría el estar lejos de ella. **Tal vez Mike ha comprendido por fin que se merece algo mejor que ella**, y como los demas, terminará alejandose de ella cuando menos se lo espere. Eso es a lo que la pequeña diva está acostumbrada: a que la abandonen. Y Mike Chang ya habia soportado mucho tiempo a su lado...

Ya no iba todas las noches a su casa, los besos y caricias habían disminuido considerablemente y ya no habían Te Amos... Lo raro del tema era que Mike se alejaba de ella pero al mismo tiempo se mantenía a su lado. Como si le dijera indirectamente que su relación no nada para mas, pero que aun asi podian seguir siendo amigos... ¿Acaso era eso lo que Mike quería? Por que si era asi, Rachel no cree poder darselo. Bastante con tener que soportar una ruptura... Aunque sabe que si no lo acepta tal vez, seguramente, **volvería a como estaba antes: Sola y triste.**

Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, el director estaba a punto de cerrar el Glee Club. Su única valvula de escape estaba apunto de ser cerrada para siempre. Si, Rachel cantaba en casa y con bastante frecuencia. Pero a ella le gusta hacerlo en el colegio, de esa manera siente que no todo esta perdido. Cuando alguien la insulta, o cuando se siente demasiado inferior a todos los demas, el Glee Club consigue volver a subirla a su nube constante de amor y felicidad. Puede que Schuster no fuera el mejor profesor de música, pero no lo hacía mal y le había enseñado algunas cosas a Rachel...

Pero el profesor ya se había cansado. Normal! solo era ella en el club, nadie mas había querido apuntarse, a pesar de los constantes intentos del profesor por conseguir que alguien mas se apuntara. Habia hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos por que el profesor no desistiera, pero ya era una decision tomada: el Glee club se cerraría.

Cabía la oportunidad de buscar mas integrantes, pero Rachel sabe que eso es imposible. El año pasado nadie se había atrevido a apuntarse, y sabe que este año tampoco lo hara nadie. Por lo que Rachel prefiere hacerse a la idea...

Sería tan fácil poder ser como ellos... Con un poco mas de seguridad en si misma, mas estilo a la hora de vestir y personalidad, podría llegar a ser una mas.

Pero ella prefiere ser sincera consigo misma, y acepta que eso nunca pasara. **Rachel Berry siempre será Rachel Berry: la perdedora de Lima, la hija de los Gays, la judía de nariz grande y gafas de culo de botella** (a pesar de que ya no los llevaba mas, solo en algunas ocasiones)

XxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jacob Ben Israel no le servía... demasiado idiota como para saber cantar. Ademas, Quinn había notado en los pocos días que llevaban de clase que el chico no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Rachel. Y no eran miradas agradables... Al menos a Quinn no le gustaba la forma en la que el idiota la miraba, ni como babeaba cada vez que pasaba por su lado... Aunque por supuesto aun no estaba preparada del todo para aceptar eso.

Había puesto sus ojos en otros 10 alumnos y ninguno de ellos le servía. Malditas clases de historia! ¿como iba a encontrar a alguien que supiera cantar en su clase de historia?

Sabe que podría pedirselo a Santana pues tiene una gran voz, pero... ¿Santana López en el Glee club? ya podía utilizar todo tipo de tortura que se le ocurriera que Santana nunca aceptaría entrar en ese club. **Brittany tampoco le servía**. Mas que nada porque no piensa acercarse a ella a no ser que sea necesario. **Quinn tiene la leve sospecha de que ella tiene algo (mucho) que ver en que su mejor amiga ya no le hable...**

BINGO! Kurt Hummel era perfecto. Lo había escuchado cantar alguna vez por casualidad y no tenía una mala voz. Y lo mas seguro es que conociera a mas gente que pudiera apuntarse al Glee. y si no... bueno, Quinn se encargaría de que buscara a mas gente.

No quiere pensar mucho en lo que está haciendo, puesto que tampoco lo entiende muy bien. ¿Esta acaso ayudando a Rachel Berry a cumplir su sueño? ¿Le esta ayudando a conseguir esa única oportunidad de la que Mike hablaba? No le importa, no de momento. Mejor se concentra en buscar a mas personas a las que pueda amenazar para que se unan al Glee club. Ya pensara mas adelante en el motivo que le lleva a hacer todo eso...

**Q:** _has entendido lo que te he dicho porcelana?_

Quinn ha esperado a que terminara la clase para poder quedarse a solas con Kurt. No le fue muy dificil quedarse a solas con el en la clase una vez que ya todos se habían ido, puesto que el chico siempre era de los ultimos en salir. No tardó mucho en acorralarlo contra la puerta y hacerle su propuesta. Que no era otra que amanezarlo con tirarle 6 slushies diarios y abentarlo todos los dias de la semana a la basura de la entrada del colegio, sino se unia al Glee club esa misma semana.

**K:** _si... pe...pero, porque quieres que lo haga. Ademas, no hay nadie en ese Glee club y he oido que lo han cerrado. No me interesa..._

Quinn se sorprende ante la repentina fuerza que ha sacado Kurt y la superioridad con la que la mira. Lo empuja fuertemente contra la puerta y lo toma del cuello de la camisa para recordarle que es la princesa de hielo con la que habla...

**Q:** _No me importa si no te interesa señorita... Vas a unirte a ese maldito Glee club y vas a encargarte personalmente de que el profesor Schuster vuelva a estar al frente de el y puedan llegar a las competiciones._

_K: ¿que? pero para competir se necesitan mas personas, muchas... Nadie va a querer apuntarse._

_Q: No me interesan tus quejas. Animate Hummel, ya tienes un miembro mas aparte de ti. Se llama Rachel Barbra Berry y si no consigues que gane algún campeonato este año te aseguro que voy a destrozar tanto tu vida que vas a hechar de menos a Karofsky y sus empujones..._

Dicho eso se aleja del chico, causando que Kurt caiga al suelo de culo. Quinn sonrie internamente al ver la cara de susto con la que el chico la mira. Tiene claro que ha causado el efecto deseado. Mira a Kurt con superioridad y lo aparta de una patada para salir airosa de aquella clase... Ya llegaba tarde a Matematicas. **Y todo por culpa de Berry.**_  
_

_**Q:** una última cosa Helmo cosquillas, ni se te ocurra contarle a alguien esto porque acabare con tu vida. Tienes hasta el viernes para conseguir 10 integrantes mas para ese club...  
_

* * *

**_VIERNES, 18 DE SEPTIEMBRE DE 2009.  
_**

Felicidad! Un sentimiento que Rachel Berry no sentía desde hace un tiempo largo. Es verdad que con Mike toda era felicidad, pero esto era diferente. La felicidad que Mike le daba la llenaba por dentro, le hinchaba el corazón y le hacía llorar de alegría. Lo que Rachel siente el día de hoy, sentada en una silla de la primera fila del aula del Glee Club es algo completamente diferente. Se siente completa. Siente que por fin la vida le da la oportunidad de luchar por sus sueños.

No sabe como ha pasado, pero tampoco se lo cuestiona mucho. Despues de todo el Glee club seguiría abierto. Y no solo estaba ella dentro, había otras 8 personas mas, además de ella. UNA LOCURA! Rachel agradece enormemente al universo, el destino, el karma o quien quiera que consiguiera ese gran milagro. Por que eso es lo que era para ella, un milagro. De estar apunto de cerrarse el Glee club habia pasado a contar con 9 integrantes (incluida ella).

Incluso el profesor Schuster se había sorprendido cuando esa misma tarde, en la que hiba a ser la ultima hora de Glee, habían empezado a entrar mas personas, queriendo audicionar para formar parte del club. Por supuesto, él no se habia negado. Con su estupida sonrisa de desconcierto y los ojos brillantes les habia dado la bienvenida a todos y a cada uno de ellos. Rachel los recibió de la misma forma, después de todo ellos le estaban dando la oportunidad de luchar por su gran sueño. Sin embargo a ella no le devolvieron ninguna sonrisa, es mas... Nadie se había sentado a su lado. Las dos sillas que habían a su izquierda y derecha estaban vacías e incluso la de detras suyo lo estaba. **Rachel sigue sonriendo. **Pueden desprecierla, pero por lo menos el glee club sigue abierto y eso es lo que realmente le importa.

No todos cantaban bien, pero se complementaban entre ellos. tres de los 8 nuevos integrantes solo bailaban y Schuster habia dicho que les servirian para las coreografias. Recuerda perfectamente sus nombres: Matt, Connor y Alysson. Tres chicos normales, ninguno de ellos muy popular...

Los otros 5 chicos cantaban bastante bien en opinión de Rachel. Bueno... una de ellas posiblemente necesitara mucho entrenamiento bocal. Tina Cohen-Chang. Gotica y tartamuda. Una mezcla un poco rara...

Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Arti Abrams y Joe Hart completaban el nuevo Glee Club. Los cuatro con grandes voces.

Rachel sabe que solo necesitan tres integrantes mas para poder competir en las regionales. Talvez la gente se anime al ver que ahora no está ella sola...

10. Ahora eran diez. Un nuevo chico acaba de entrar por la puerta del Glee, a 5 minutos de terminar la clase. Rachel lo reconoce facilmente como Jacob Ben Israel. El fotografo y "periodista" del Willian Mckinley High School.

Duda, y mucho, que el chico sepa cantar o bailar. Pero, haria bulto... O eso es lo que ha dicho Schuester en un susurro que solo ella a podido escuchar. Nadie se atreve a cuestionar la estadia del chico en el Glee, pùes todos parecen respetar la decision del profesor. Realmente, lo que parecen es desinteresados... Rachel a notado en algunos de sus nuevos "compañeros" que no todos estan contentos con estar ahí ¿pero entonces... porque estaban ahi?

**Da igual... El Glee club no se cerrará.**

No es que a ella le haga mucha gracia que el chico estuviera ahí... pero Schuster tenía razón: Haria bulto.

Se sienta en la silla que hay a la derecha de Rachel, y ella no puede evitar correrse hacia su izquierda, de forma incomoda. No quiere estar cerca del chico. No lo reconoció porque se llevara bien con el, precisamente... Lo habia pillado mas de una vez mirando sus piernas, y alguna que otra fotografiandola cuando iba con faldas y bajaba las escaleras... Era un cerdo asqueroso. Incontables son las veces que Rachel tuvo que soportar sus miradas lascivas y sus comentarios pervertidos en clases. Por desgracia el chico siempre se las ingeniaba para quedar sentado a su lado en la mayoría de estas... Mike habia querido darle mas de una vez un puñetazo, pero Rachel siempre lo detenía pues a ella no le gusta la violencia y no queria que su chico se metiera en problemas...

El chico parece tener algun fetiche con ella, porque no para de "elogiarla" y querer desnudarla con la mirada. Rachel a soñado alguna vez con el... cuando no es Quinn Fabray quien ocupa sus pesadillas, el protagonista de estas siempre es él. Con sus asquerosas manos, su pelo grasiento y cara llena de granos... Debe aceptar que prefiere mil veces las pesadillas en las que la capitana de las porristas la insulta a tenerlas con el engendro judio (mote que Santana Lopez utiliza para referirse a él, segun Mike).

Ahora solo necesitan dos mas...

El sueño de Rachel Berry empieza a caminar.

* * *

**_LUNES, 21 DE SEMPTIEMBRE DE 2009.  
_**

Lo había logrado. Por fin el estupido Glee Club tenía mas integrantes. No los suficientes para poder concursar en consursos de coros, pero Quinn sabe que si son los suficientes como para que el club no se cierre. Le había costado 60 dolares y mas de dos invitaciones a fiestas de porristas y jugadores convencer a algunos de sus compañeros para que se apuntaran al Glee... Pero lo había conseguido.

Finalmente Kurt Hummel no fué capaz de conseguir 11 miebros para ese club en dos días. Para el viernes a media mañana tan solo tenía seis integrantes, ademas de el, y Quinn fué consciente de que el chico no le mentía cuando le dijo que era imposible encontrar a mas personas, cuando lo vio llorando a moco tendido con miedo a que ella cumpliera su promesa (**el poder de la reina de hielo**). Tuvo que tomar cartas en el asunto y buscar ella misma a las cuatro personar restantes. Lo cual no fue nada dificil con el primero de ellos. Era un chico con el que Quinn iba a misa y que le debía mas de un favor. Solo tuvo que darle una mirada asesina y decirle que si no se unía al Glee, le contaría a sus padres que estaba saliendo con una chica negra y mucho mayor que el, Joe Hart... El segundo tampoco le costo mucho: le dió 45 dolares para que se comprara un estupido videojuego, y de esa sencilla forma consiguio que se uniera; Connor. Los dos ultimos fueron mas dificiles. Eran pareja, y si Quinn recordaba bien, iba con ellos a algunas clases. a ellos los tuvo que sobornar, dandoles 15 pavos para una botella mala de alcohol e invitandolos a la proxima fiesta que harian los mas populares del colegio.

**Tampoco lo había hecho tan mal... No eran 12, pero por lo menos Rachel Berry tendría su dichoso Glee Club abierto.**

Rachel... Quinn aun no había tenido tiempo de pensar profundamente en el hecho que le llevaba a querer ayudar a Rupaul. No quiso hacerlo, pues estaba segura de que la respuesta no le iba a gustar mucho. Por lo que ocupo todo su fin de semana para así no tener nada de tiempo libre.

El viernes por la tarde, y parte de la noche lo ocupo en sus practicas con las porristas y en salir a cenar con sus compañeras Cherrios. Llegó tan sumamente cansada que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de cambiarse de ropa, porque callo rendida nada más tocar la almohada. Pero, sorpresivamente, el sueño que logró desvelarla a las 7 de la mañana, fué uno protagonizado por la mismisima Rachel Berry. Un sueño en el que las miradas que aveces le dedicaba, cuando nadie se daba cuenta, se convertáin derepente en un tierno y fuerte abrazo entre ambas...

No queriendo pensar en EL sueño (_como siempre, esquivando las cosas_) se metió en la ducha tan rapido como pudo. El desayuno junto a su madre, fué el mas largo que jamas habían compartido. Desde que Russel no estaba en casa (pues había aceptado un proyecto por el que debía estar 3 meses viviendo en Alemania. Lo cual suponía un alivio para todos) su madre y ella compartían mucho tiempo juntas. Hablaban sobre como le estaba llendo a Quinn en el colegio, Judy le contaba sobre las nuevas flores que estaba plantando en su jardín trasero, compartían agradables conversaciones sobre cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera... Quinn siente, que por fin, son una familia de verdad. Una en la que, por supuesto, Russel no entra... Nunca lo hizo.

Frannie había decidido tomarse unas vacaciones cortas de 3 dias (lo que le perimitia su trabajo y el de su marido._ Russel habría dicho que esa era la mediocridad a la que estaba destinada a vivir por siempre, por haberse casado con un pobreton..._). Junto a ella venían su marido, Jhon, y su pequeño hijo de 2 años, Christopher. Quinn dedicó todo el sabado y domingo a estar con ellos. Hace mucho que no podia pasar tiempo de calidad junto a su hermana, y siendo sincera con ella misma: echaba de menos sus peleas con ella por quien tenía el mejor vestido o por cualquier otra tontería... Por lo que aprovecho todo el tiempo que pudo a crear momentos a su lado. Su cuñado también le había servido de metodo de distraccion, pues el hombre compartía con ella su afición a la fotografía...

Lo mejor de aquel fin de semana, no fué solo que no pensó en Rachel Berry y su sueño con ella. Lo mejor fué todo el tiempo que dedico a jugar, reir, ver peliculas y comer dulces junto a su sobrino y ahijado. El niño conseguía hacerla volvar en el tiempo. Junto a él Quinn nunca notaba el paso de las horas... Junto al pequeño Christopher todo eran risas y abrazos tiernos. Porque, al parecer, el pequeño se parecía a ella incluso en lo cariñoso que era...

Puede que Quinn ahora fuera la princesa de hielo, pero estaba consciente de que tiempo atras... ella fué una niña tierna, cariñosa y amorosa con los de su alrededor. Por desgracía las circunstancias y la maldad de las personas habian hecho de esa Quinn una persona fría, calculadora y borde con todos. Quinn espera (y reza por ello) que el "enano" nunca llegue a ser como ella. Quinn quiere creer que el mundo no se lo tragará a el de la misma forma en la que lo hizo con ella. Espera, de todo corazón, que nunca llegue a convertirse en alguien como Rachel Berry.

**Y ahí estaba de nuevo! La maldita Rachel Berry ocupando sus pensamientos.**

Resultó que por mucho que lo intentó, al final del día, Quinn comprendió que había pensado en ella mas de una vez... Pero, como siempre, se negó a acepatarlo. Y el domingo por la noche se fue a dormir, con su sobrino entre sus brazos, evitando seguir pensando en ella. De nuevo falló. O su inconsciente lo hizo por ella... El sueño del viernes se volvió a repetir y Quinn no pudo evitar sonreir y pensar que si tal vez en la vida real, abrazar a la chica se sentiría tan bien como en sus sueños. Había podido notar, en algunos de los momentos que dedicaba a observar a la novia de su amigo, que la morena era pequeña y delgada: Completamente abrazable!

Mas tarde, en la soledad de su baño segundos antes de salir de su casa, se reclamó por pensar en ella de esa forma. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que sus reclamos a ella misma solo la llevaban a volver a pensar en ella... Una y otra vez revivía el sueño con Rachel Berry, y una y otra vez sonreía al recordarse a si misma abrazandola...

Decidió irse al colegio y así olvidar a Rachel de una vez por todas. Sería facil, pues a primera hora tenía ensayo con las porristas y su mente estaría ocupada al 100% en insultar mentalmente a Sue Silvester y en odiar un poco mas a Santana Lopez, quien en algun momento de su vida (lo mas importantes) fué su mejor amiga...

Y no se equivocó. De hecho, no solo no pensó en ella sino que aprovechó su día mas que nunca. Creó una nueva rutina, mucho mas productiva, para sus cherrios. Se pusó al corriente en matematicas con ayuda de Mike. Dios, esa clase no se le daba para nada bien... Entregó un trabajo de historía anticipado y tuvo tiempo de crear un poco de miedo y terror entre los nuevos alumnos de ese año...

Un día muy productivo sin duda alguna.

Pero como si el mundo entuviera en su contra, y todo conspirara para poner a Rachel Berry en su camino, cuando menos pensó ya estaba pensando de nuevo en ella. En la soledad de las duchas del vestuario, a las 7 y medía de la tarde pasadas, volvió a pensar en ella. Estaba sola (pues le gustaba quedsrse a solas para ducharse y relajarse) y sin nada mas que hacer... No fué muy difcil que Rachel se posara en sus pensamientos de nuevo. Estaba vez las ganas de querer quitarsela de la cabeza la hicieron entrar en estado caos: su ira crecía a medida que pasaban los segundos. No entendía porque pensaba tanto en ella y le enfadaba no saberlo. Queriendo desquitarse con algo, golpeo fuertemente la puerta al salir del vestuario. Pero no le fué suficiente y Quinn lo sabe, sabe que si alguien se le acerca en ese instante la perra a cargo del Mckinley saldrá a floto y no parará hasta destruir a quien sea que ose interrumpir su caminar.

Internamente, piensa que ojala no sea Rachel Berry quien se entrometa en su camino, sabe que los lunes el Glee Club tambien ensaya hasta tarde. Y desea, de todo corazón, no encontrarse con ella. Quinn no sabe que sería capaz de hacerle con tal grado de ira en su cuerpo, y no quiere que Mike termine enfadándose con ella por hacer daño a su novia. Lo último que necesita es alguien mas odiandola...

Por desgracía Dios no la escucha esta vez (_ni ésta ni nunca) _y a medio pasillo, casi al lado de la puerta de salida, se encontró de frente con Rachel Berry.

Su ira y odio crecen a velocidad desmedida a cada segundo que pasa viendo la escena que se presenta ante ella. Pero no es Rachel quien hace crecer su ira... el nuevo objetivo (el que remplaza la puerta antes golpeada) es otra persona; Jacob Ben Israel, quien acompaña a Rachel.

Abrazados, apollados contra los casilleros y apunto de besarse... Asi es como se lo has a encontrado en primera instancia. La furia y la indignación la cubrió por completo, pensando que ManHands estaba siendo infiel a su mejor amigo con ese engendro asqueroso que destilaba olor a pescado podrido por donde caminaba. Pero no tardó mucho en comprender la verdad de la situación.

Le bastó ver el rostro de Rachel completamente aterrorizado, con algunas lagrimas callendo de sus ojos y sus brazos aferrados contra su pecho, haciendo todo lo posible por apartar de su lado al engendró. Se quedó congelada por unos segundos, intentando comprender como alguien como ese idiota podía estar haciendo algo así. No se movio de su sitio y siguio contemplando el rostro lleno de miedo de Rachel Berry, hasta que por fin una frase la saco de su insimismamiento. Una frase que salió de la boca del sucio y apestoso Jewfro...

**J:** _ohh, vamos Rachel. No me digas que no te gusta... se que si te gusta. Me encantan tus piernas, siempre las veo deseoso de poder tocarlas alguna vez cuando pasas por mi lado y ohhh dios, sueño contigo cada noche. Vamos Berry, deja que te bese... nunca mas vas a tener la oportunidad de que alguien te bese...  
_

Un pequeño grito de desesperación de parte de Rachel, y el ver como Jacob acercaba sus asquerosos labios a los de la morena, hizo que Quinn reaccionara de una manera completamente ireconocible para ella o cualquiera que la conociera.

Un segundo. Eso fué lo que tardo en acercarse hasta la "pareja" y empujar a Jacob fuera de Rachel. Un segundo empujón logró tirar al chico al suelo. Y finalmente con sus dos manos lo cogió del cuello de la camisa y lo levantó hasta empujarlo por tecera vez; esta vez contra las taquillas. Pudo observar el rostro desconcertado de Jacob. El miedo en sus ojos le dió mas fuerzas a Quinn para hacer lo que estaba pensando... Quería que el chico sintiera exactamente lo mismo que sintió Rachel hace tan solo unos segundos. Y por el leve temblor que empezaba a sentir en JewFro, Quinn sabe que lo esta consiguiendo... Por supuesto! **ella es la princesa de hielo, todos le tienen miedo.**

**Q: **_si te vuelvo a ver cerca de Rachel te juro que te destrozare tanto la cara que tu madre va a tener que reconocerte por el estupido peinado de adolescente pajillero, friki y perdedor que eres. ¿Me has entendido o te lo tengo que repetir?_**  
**

Sus ojos se mantienen fijos en los del chico, no quiere que Jacob vea ningún atisbo de debeilidad en ella. Aunque, por supuesto, no lo hay. No hay nada que añore mas Quinn Fabray que poder romperle la cara a JewFro, pero sabe que de momento debe contenerse... Su padre pondría el grito en el cielo si llegaran a expulsarla por pegar a un compañero, y mas aún si se llega a enterar que el motivo de su comportamiento era nada mas y nada menos que la hija de los dos gays, la hija de los judios...**  
**

**Q: **_¿¡que si lo as entendido!?_

Ha dado tal grito que Quinn ha podido ver, por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo, como la propia Rachel se ha estremecido de miedo. Jacob pronuncia un suave e imperceptible "SI¨ que Quinn ha podido escuchar gracias a la cercanía que aun mantiene con el. Cercanía que por supuesto no dura mucho, **Jacob se ha meado encima...  
**

**Q: **_ohh, dios mio! eres tan penoso engendro. Sal de aqui antes de que me den ganas de vomitar... Y te lo repito una vez mas por si no te quedó claro la primera vez. Te quiero a mas de 100 metros de Rachel Berry._**  
**

Jacob salió corriendo nada mas escuchar las ultimas palabras de Quinn, con su dignidad por los suelos... Y Quinn... Quinn se sentía mejor que nunca. Algo dentro suyo crecía a cada segundo que pasaba, algo dentro de su corazón. Siente que ayudar a Rachel es lo mejor que ha hecho en su vida, **ojala pudiera cuidar de ella toda su vida**... (Quinn no sabe de donde a salido ese pensamiento y si alguien le pregunta sobre ello, lo negara rotundamente.)_  
_

**Y no me has dado tiempo  
de disimularte,**  
**que te quiero amar.**

**Que por un beso puedo**  
**conquistar el cielo,**  
**y dejar mi vida atrás.**

Rachel la observa a su espalda, sin moverse, sin cambiar su expresión facial. **¿Quinn Fabray acaba de defenderla? Si, lo ha hecho. Como un león que cuida de todo a sus pequeños cachorros**. Asi es como se siente Quinn al darse la vuelta y observar el rostro perplejo de Rachel Berry. Puede ver como aun tiembla un poco por el mal momento vivido con el engendro, pero lo que mas se percibe en el rostro de la morena es sin duda alguna la sorpresa._  
_

Quinn es consciente de lo que ha causado en la chica, y comprende su sorpresa al 100%. Después de todo hace tan solo unos meses que ella era su mayor verdugo. Incluso, puede recordar perfectamente, como al principio del nuevo curso ordenó a uno de los chicos de primero tirar un slushie a Rachel:_ "para mantener el orden". _Mike se había enfadado con ella después de aquello. **¿pero que podía hacer Quinn? Era la capitana de las porristas, la abeja reina del Mckinley, si ella no ponía el orden... ¿quien lo haría? **Nadie, y sin embargo ahi estaba Quinn... defendiendola y haciendo lo posible por hacerla feliz.

Y ahora derepente, de ser el verdugo de Rachel, había pasado a ser su salvadora. Y no era la primera vez que la salvava, si cuenta lo del Glee... pero eso Rachel no tenía porque saberlo.

**R:** _Gra...gracias Quinn._

**Quiero pertenecerte**  
**ser algo en tu vida,**  
**que me puedas amar.**

_**Con un abrazo fuerte,**  
**hacerte una poesía,**  
**renunciar a lo demás...**  
_

Un susurro suave sale de la boca de Rachel. No ha levantado la vista del suelo para decirlo pero Quinn puede ver una mueca de sonrisa en su rostro. Talvez si no le tuviera tanto miedo le abria sonreido a la cara... Y Quinn habría descubierto que Rachel Berry tiene una preciosa sonrisa, tal como Mike le ha dicho tantas veces...

**Q:** _De nada. Si vuelve a acercarse a ti tan solo dime... diselo a Mike._

Casi a salido corriendo cuando ha terminado de hablar. Iba a decirle que si el engendro la volvía a molestar acudiera a ella... Quinn se estaba volviendo loca! Ese no era su trabajo. Era Mike el que debía defender a su chica, no ella. Por suerte rectificó a tiempo y antes de meter la pata hasta el fondo nombró a Mike...

Mike! si el se llega a enterar de esto la molestaría por el resto de su vida. Quinn a podido observar que su amigo ultimamente no hace mas que burlarse de ella con respecto a Rachel.

Hace tan solo unas horas, durante el entrenamiento, su amigo le habia reclamado (de forma divertida) lo que había hecho por el Glee Club. De alguna forma Mike había sabido atar cabos y no le había costado darse cuenta de que ella estaba detras de todo el asunto. Normal que se hubiera dado cuenta... Quinn no habia sido para nada cuidadosa al hacerlo; no tardo ni dos horas en extorsionar a Hummel, después de haber hablado con Mike.

Apollada contra el volante de su coche, Quinn recuerda las palabras de su amigo mientras entrenaban juntos porristas y jugadores.** "Tranquila Q, no le dire a nadie que empieza a caerte bien la pequeña Rachel Berry. Será nuestro pequeño secreto." **Luego de eso le sonrió de forma complice a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo. Quinn sabe que tras esa sonrisa complice y aquel guiño hay algo mas de lo que su amigo dice... ¿Pero el que? Mike parecía saber algo que ella no ultimamente... Algo relacionado con Rachel Berry.

Y Quinn... Quinn teme, y mucho, que su amigo se halla percatado de las miradas que de vez en cuando le da a Rachel, o a las piernas de Rachel, y ese sea su motivo para mandarle constantemente indirectas. Pero de ser así...¿No debería estar Mike furioso de saber que su mejor amiga mira de forma "lasciva" a su novia?

**Ya cada frase oculta**  
**de lo que tu digas,**  
**en un beso hablará.**

No es que Quinn pensara que Berry posee bonitas piernas, o unos preciosos ojos. Tampoco pensaba que el pelo de Rachel olía a vainilla (su olor favorito, luego de las rosas) y bailaba de forma perfectamente armoniosa con el viento. Ni que con unas de sus sonrisas, esas que pocas veces Rachel mostraba, podía llegar a hablandar al corazón mas duro. Y desde luego lo último en lo que Quinn Fabray pensaba era en lo tierna, dulce y abrazable que podría llegar a ser Rachel Berry. Eso solo lo pensaba alguien que tenía sentimientos hacia persona, y ese no era el caso... Quinn admite que Rachel no le cae tan mal. El odio que sintió hacia ella cuando la conoció no fue mas que una forma de poner un muro sobre su pasado y poder huir de el. Pero aun asi Quinn entendió, finalmente, que Rachel Berry era un buena persona. Alguien que igual que ella había sufrido el desprecio de todos a su alrededor. Las charlas con Mike sobre Rachel, que ultimamente era muchas (y solo porque Mike las iniciaba) habían hecho que Quinn comprendiera lo sensible y sola que estaba Rachel. Comprendió un poco mas la actitud de la chica, su forma de esquivar al mundo, de hacerse invisible a el para asi evitar cualquier ataque (cosa que no le salia muy bien). Poco a poco Rachel se fue convirtiendo en una persona "importante" en su vida, como lo era Mike. Y solo por eso, Quinn había estado obervando de mas a Rache**_l (No porque pudiera tener algun sentimiendo por ella)_**; buscando el momento preciso para acercarse a ella e intentar mantener una charla gradable entre ambas. Ya era hora de que Quinn conviviera con la novia de su mejor amigo...

Por desgracia el momento no había llegado de la mejor forma. Y Quinn no fué capaz de hacer frente a la situacion, por lo que prefirio salir corriendo antes de cometer alguna locura...Ya llegaría el momento de poder acercarse a ella. Necesitaba tiempo para asimilar la multitud de sentimientos que ultimamente tenía. Mike, por primera vez en su vida, no estaba siendo de ayuda a la hora de concederle ese tiempo... No cuando hablaba todo el tiempo de ella, y de lo contento que sería si intentara llevarse bien con Rachel.

Y tambien necesitaba tiempo para descubrir el motivo de aquel sueño. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor, en la tranquilidad de su coche, Quinn comprende que tal vez aquel sueño fué un reflejo de su deseo por acercarse a la chica y tener algun tipo de "amistad" con ella...

**Ya no me queda duda,**  
**solo ven y escucha:**  
**"decidamos comenzar"**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxX  
**

**_R:_**_Tendrías que haberla visto Mike. Quinn me defendió como si fueramos amigas de toda la vida, aunque luego me dijo que si volvía a pasar acudiera a ti, como si quisiera dejar claro que no volvería a ayudarme. Pero no me importa, Quinn me ayudó hoy y eso es lo importante. Dios! nunca creí vivir algo así... La capitana de las porristas defendiendome a mi, Rachel Perdedora Berry! Si ella no hubiera llegado, Jacob se habría salido con la suya. Debo agradecerselo Mike, bueno... Obviamente lo hice después de que asustara a Jacob, pero solo le dije gracias. Quinn merece algo mas... Crees que me aceptaría una caja de galletas hechas por mi? No, porsupuesto que no, pero tu podrías darselas y darle las gracias de mi parte verdad Mike?  
_

**I can't believe what you said to me  
**(No puedo creer lo que me dijiste)  
** Last night, we were alone  
**(la otra noche, cuando estabamos solo.)**  
**

No esperó a que Mike respondiera su pregunta, como llevaba haciendo desde que el chico llegó a casa de su novia para pasar la tarde juntos. Mike mirá atentamente a Rachel desde la cama de ésta. La ve caminar de esquina a esquina de su habitación, tambien la ha visto mirar de vez en cuando y de forma mecanica_ (Mike está seguro de que Rachel nisiquiera es consciente de ello.)_ la ventana de su vecina, Quinn Fabray, esperando el momento en el que la rubia entrara en su habitación...

Dos horas, eso es lo que lleva soportando a su novia hablando de Quinn, Jacob y la manera increible que tuvo Quinn, su mejor amiga, de defenderla. Dos horas en las que Rachel no ha hablado de otra cosa que Quinn y como poder acercarse a ella para agradecerselo de mejor forma... Mike se siente un tanto miserable al recordar que su novia ni siquiera lo ha recibido con un beso o un abrazo, ella simplemente empezó a hablar de Quinn y no ha parado hasta ahora. El hubiera deseado que esto ocurriera mas adelante, pues a pesar de que ya se lo esperaba, **acepta que aun no esta del todo preparado para ver como su chica se dislumbra con la que es su mejor amiga.** Pero tal vez es lo mejor... Cuanto antes, Rachel, se de cuenta de sus sentimeintos, antes podrá empezar a vivirlos y poder asi descubrir la magia de el verdadero amor!

**You threw your arms up  
**(levantaste tus manos)  
** Baby you gave up, you gave up  
**(Nene te rendiste, te rendiste.)**  
**

No duda de los sentiemientos que Rachel pueda tener por el, pues sabe que de verdad lo ama. Pero también sabe que los sentimientos que Rachel ha creado por el, no son mas que una mascara que oculta la gratitud e ilusión que Rachel siente, de verdad, hacia el... Gratitud, porque Mike había sido el único chico capaz de acercarse a ella para entablar una conversación y querer tener algo mas que una simple amistad con ella. El fué capaz de ver detrás de aquellas gafas y ropas anticuadas; Mike conoció a la verdadera Rachel porque quiso y le ayudó a superarse. Y Rachel lo amó por eso, no tenía a nadie mas a quien amar que no fuera Mike. Rachel se aferró a él como si de un flotador se tratara. Pero ya era hora de que dajara de sostenerse de él... Rachel debía conocer sus sentimientos cuanto antes y desprenderse de el era el primer paso... El amor espera, pero no por siempre. Y Mike sabe que es tiempo de que Rachel descubra su verdadero amor...

**I can't believe how you looked at me**  
(No puedo creer como me miraste)  
** With your James Dean glossy eyes**  
(Con tus brillantes ojos de James Dean.)  
** In your tight jeans with your long hair**  
(En tus Jeans ajustados y con tu pelo largo)  
** And your cigarette stained lies  
**(y tu cigarrillo lleno de mentiras.)**  
**

Va a ser dificil, y doloroso. Muy doloroso. Rachel no aceptara de buenas a primeras lo que, Mike sabe, siente por Quinn, pues le gusta ser amiga de todos los que puede (aunque no tiene amigos) y le cuenta entender cuando esta enamorada de verdad...

Ademas, en caso de que Rachel Berry se diera cuenta de sus sentimeintos por la rubia, es completamente imposible que se atreva a acercase a Quinn de esa forma... **Demasiado insegura como para intentar ligar con alguien.**

Quinn era la otra cara de la moneda. A ella no le costaría mucho aceptar su sentimientos por Rachel o descubrirlos, pero solo... de puertas para dentro. El problema de su mejor amiga era la falta de seguridad en si misma y su obsesión con la popularidad. Por algun motivo, que Mike aun no conoce, Quinn atesora su popularidad como lo mas importante de su vida y sabe que hará lo que sea necesario para mantenerla. Ese, desde luego, era el mayor problema de todos. Pues aunque ambas chicas se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos la una por la otra, ninguna se atrevería a dar el primer paso.

Ambas estan demasiado rotas por dentro como para poder luchar por el amor.

**Could we fix you if you broke?  
**(Podemos arreglarte si ya estas roto?)  
** And is your punch line just a joke?  
**(Y es tu frase clace tan solo una broma?)

Pero Mike estaba ahi para ambas. Con Quinn había empezado hace mucho tiempo. Primero le contaba cosas de Rachel, sus sueños, sus hobbies... ella solía cortarle, siempre, a mitad de la conversación diciendole que no le importaba pero Mike siempre pudo ver en sus ojos el brillo de la mentira. Poco a poco Quinn dejó de contarlo y terminó riendo con el ante las manías graciosas de Rachel, e incluso una vez lloró junto con el luego de escuchar como Rachel lloraba todos los días en su habitación por culpa de los abusos escolares. Para principios de Septiembre era Quinn la que preguntaba cosas de Rachel. Y para el inicio de clases Mike pudo ver como su amiga se dedicaba en los momentos muertos a observar a Rachel y a sonreir de vez en cuando cada vez que la morena hacia alguna mueca. Y mike sabe, aunque Quinn no se lo ha dicho, que fué ella quien convencio a todos aquellos alumnos para que se unieran al Glee club.

Poco a poco fué preparando a Quinn para que el golpe de saberse "enamorada" por Rachel Berry no le causara tanto impacto. No es que fuera algo malo, pero Mike es consciente de que será algo completamente aterrador para su amiga. Después de todo Quinn viene de una familia sumamente religiosa y homofobica, igual que la suya propia... Por lo que no será nada facil para ella. De todas formas, Mike estará ahi para ella.

Con Rachel habia sido mas facil. Nisiquiera tuvo que hacer nada para que su novia se interesara en la rubia, solo tuvo que responder a todas las preguntas que tenia sobre ella y esperar para ver las miradas y sonrisas de Rachel cada vez que la ve. Pero a Rachel tambien le falta mucho camino aun. Ella aun no sabe que se esta enamorando de la capitana de las porristas, de momento solo siente una gran admiracion por ella. Sus sentimientos los descubrirá poco a poco, acercandose a Quinn y porspuesto... estando sola. A Mike se le había hecho complicado tener que alejarse de ella, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer. Desde el verano había estado alejandose poco a poco de ella y ya no compartian tantos momentos juntos... Era lo mejor si Mike quería lo menor para Rachel.

Mike la ayudaría con ambas cosas. Lo primero era romper con su relación y asi en el momento en el que Quinn y ella empezaran a acercarse ninguna sentiria culpa por el... Si,** Mike lo tiene todo muy bien preparado.**

Lo único que no pensó, fué en lo mucho que le dolería ver a su novia tan maravillada por otra persona que no fuera el...Eso dolía de verdad. Y mas dolia el saber que debía terminar la relacion por el bien de los dos. Si se queda a su lado lo único que Mike logrará será alargar mas su agonía y hacer mas doloroso el momento futuro.

**I'll never talk again**  
(nunca hablare de nuevo)  
** Oh boy you've left me speechless**  
(oh, chico me has dejado sin palabras)  
** You've left me speechless, so speechless**  
(me has dejado sin palabras, tan muda)

Y con un poco de suerte, el karma se apiadaria de el y le concederia la oportunidad de ser feliz con otra chica... despues de todo tenia 16 años y toda una vida por delante. Tal vez nunca ame tanto como ama a Rachel Berry, pues mas Mike sabe que lo sentimientos que la pequeña morena desperto en el , nunca nadie mas los remplazara... pero esta seguro, de que podrá ser feliz si ve a Rachel Feliz..

**And I'll never love again,  
**(y nunca amaré de nuevo)**  
****Oh girl you've left me speechless**  
(oh, chica me has dejado sin palabras)  
******You've left me speechless, so speechless**  
(me has dejado sin palabras, tan muda)

**XxXxXx xXxXxXXxXxXxxX XxXxXxX**

**M:**_ Rach... Rachel, necesitamos hablar._

Mike no esta seguro de si aquello lo dijo en un susurro y por eso su aun novia no lo había escuchado y seguía hablando sobre Quinn Fabray, o si el hecho de que Rachel estuviera completamente concentrada relatandole de nuevo la historia le impedía poder escucharle.

Volvió a llamarla suavemente, implorando la atención de la chica frente a el, quien ahora estaba mirando por su ventana a la del frente, esperando alguna muestra de que allí vivía alguien. **Mike sabe que Rachel sigue esperando que la rubia llegue...**

Un nuevo llamado, esta vez un poco mas alto que los anteriores, logra por fin que Rachel se de la vuelta sobre si misma y le mire con el ceño fruncido, esperando que Mike le diga lo que tenga que decirle. Sabe que esta enfadada. Una de las miles de cosas que Mike aprendió sobre ella, es que no le gusta que la interrumpan...

**M:**_ ven, siéntate a mi lado._

Rachel no duda en hacer lo que le ha pedido.** Aunque Mike puede darse cuenta que a pesar de estar sentados juntos, en la cama de Rachel, la morena no deja de mirar hacia la ventana...**

_**Un tiempo para empezar **  
**y esa herida que jamás llegarás a curar **  
**un beso que no será, **  
**y el perfume de tu cuerpo para olvidar** _

Decide no retrasar mas el momento y acerca aun mas su cuerpo al de Rachel. Coge una de sus manos entre las suyas y la acaricia suavemente mientras sonríe recordando todos los momentos que vivieron juntos. Siente a Rachel re-acomodarse a su lado para poder estar frente a frente los dos.

Cuando por fin alza su mirada y mira a Rachel a los ojos, puede percibir la mirada confundida de su novia.

**R:** _¿Que ocurre?_

**M: **_yo... Dios, esto es muy difícil._

Antes de darse cuenta, Mike ha soltado una lagrima. La preocupación de Rachel aumenta, y en un intento por no tensar mas el momento, Mike sonríe de nuevo y la besa dulcemente; tal vez sea el ultimo beso que le de a su preciosa novia...

Por esta ultima razón decide alargar el beso lo máximo posible. Puede notar como Rachel se entrega al beso por completo y eso le hace inmensamente feliz por unos instantes. Instantes que tarde en darse cuenta de la realidad: Solo es una utopía... Poco a poco Rachel ira despertando, y si el sigue a su lado, sera el único que sufra.

_**Silencios que no hablarán **  
**tus gestos y recuerdos que no volverán, **  
**los huecos para llenar **  
**costumbres y secretos se van** _

**Quiere terminar con todo antes de que aquellos besos llenos de entrega y amor se conviertan en besos obligados y con sabor a amargura y desamor.** Una vez que consigue separarse de Rachel le vuelve a coger de las manos y la mira a los ojos sonriendo tranquilizadoramente.

**M: **_Rachel, sabes que te amo verdad? Por que no quiero que lo dudes ni por un instante. Se que puede sonar precipitado viniendo de un chico de 16 años, pero no me importa. Lo que siento por ti es tan grande que te juro que me estoy muriendo por dentro de solo pensar en lo que tengo que hacer... Si hubiera otra forma, una solución mejor que esto... Pero se que no la hay, y que tengo hacerlo._

**R:** _¿de que hablas Mike? No... no entiendo nada de lo que dices..._

Mentira. Mike sabe, por las lagrimas que ya se acumulan en los ojos de Rachel, que si esta entendiendo lo que ocurre. Pero esta tan asustada, tan confundida, que prefiere hacerse la "loca" y creer que su novio se refiere a otra cosa.

Mike suspira fuertemente y aprieta las manos de Rachel a la vez que una lagrima se escapa de sus ojos. Frente a el, Rachel también empieza a llorar, mas consciente cada vez de lo que se avecina...

**M:** _No hagas esto mas difícil Rach... Ya es lo suficiente fuerte... Yo... No puedo mas, esto no puede seguir Rachel._

Sus palabras se ven interrumpidas por el rápido salto que ha dado Rachel, levantándose de la cama. Mike sabe que la bomba esta apunto de estallar. No necesita decir nada mas... Rachel ya lo ha comprendido todo.

La ve empezar a caminar de un lado a otro de su habitación, con lagrimas corriendo por su rostro y la mirada perdida. De repente todo cambia. Ya no hay mas confusión en ella, ni lagrimas. Mike observa como Rachel se limpia las lagrimas que ha derramado con el dorso de su mano bruscamente. Le mira a los ojos cuando la morena se digna a mirarle a el.** Ahora hay furia en su mirada, dolor y odio**. Aquel ultimo sentimiento consigue entristecer aun mas a Mike; el ya sabia que no iba a ser fácil, pero en el fondo siempre espero poder mantener la amistad... Que iluso que había sido...

_**Mañana habrá un nuevo amor **  
**que te hará olvidarme **  
**te curará la piel** _

**R:** _Me prometiste que nunca me dejarías! Tu lo juraste Michael!_

Los gritos de Rachel consiguen que Mike se "entierre" en su sitio en la cama. Alguien tan pequeño e indefenso como Rachel Berry, ha conseguido intimidar a Mike Chang!

Pero no! No puede dejar que Rachel lo intimide de esa forma si quiere terminar con todo de una buena vez... Por lo que se levanta de su sitio en la cama, da la cara a Rachel, se limpia cualquier rastro de lagrimas en su rostro y le mira lo mas serio posible.

_**M: Un hombre tiene que hacer lo que debe hacer! Entiéndelo Rachel...debo hacer esto. Es por tu bi...**_

_**Mañana habrá un nuevo sol **  
**Que brillará por vos **  
**y no habrá por fin más dolor** _

Antes de que Mike pueda terminar la frase una furiosa Rachel Berry se ha lanzado a sus brazos, golpeándolo cuantas veces puede con sus pequeños brazos. Es ahora cuando Mike comprende que la verdadera fuerza de una mujer solo sale a relucir cuando ésta siente que le arrebatan algo, un pequeño pedazo de corazón tal vez...

_**R:** Me importa una mierda lo que debas o no hacer! Tu me juraste que nunca me abandonarías! Y si haces esto por mi bien, entonces dejame decirte que te equivocas... No puedes dejarme! No dejare que termines nuestras relación por un estúpido deber Michael Chang! No puedes!_

Como puede agarra sus brazos con los suyos y los aprisiona detras de la espalda de su casi Ex-novia. Unos segundos después Rachel aun sigue luchando contra su pecho intentando hacerle daño. Mike supone que quiere hacerle sentir el mismo daño que siente ella... **Si Rachel supiera que aquello le dolía mas a el...**

_**Tu risa no volverá **  
**el pasado no perdona te hará recordar **  
**promesas de otro lugar **  
**de ese tiempo en que juntos fuimos a soñar** _

No tarda mucho en conseguir que la morena se tranquilice. Pero quizás eso es peor para Mike; nunca le gusto ver a Rachel llorar... Siente como la chica se desploma en sus brazos a medida que deja de luchar contra el. La habitación se empieza a llenar de suaves llantos llenos de dolor, que pronto aumentan su nivel. Cuando Mike comprende que lo único que queda en Rachel Berry es tristeza y dolor, suelta sus brazos. Lo siguiente es sentir los brazos de su Ex aferrarse fuertemente a su cintura y su rostro encajado perfectamente en su cuello, empapandolo de lagrimas.

**El también llora, no puede evitarlo.** Pero hace todo lo que puede para evitar que Rachel le escuche, eso solo haría las cosas mas difíciles... Con suavidad la dirige hacia la cama de nuevo. Logra que se siente en ella, con sus brazos aun ferreamente afirmados a su cintura. Pasa mas de dos minutos abrazado a ella en la cama. Ambos lloran, y Rachel no ha dejado de susurrar contra su pecho. Lo único que Mike puede escuchar es un suave **_"No me dejes"_ **seguido de varios mas...

_**Palabras que no se van **  
**en ti vi dulce llanto cuando pienso en ti, **  
**ya nunca me tocarás **  
**mi cuerpo se murió por tu amor** _

La ruptura que el pensó que seria pan comido, estaba siendo mas difícil de lo que nunca creyó. Poco a poco se le rompe el corazón, a cada segundo un poco mas. **Cada lagrima, cada suplica y cada mirada se meten en su pecho tal puñales de acero ardiendo...**

Lo único que ahora tiene claro es que nunca volverá a amar de la misma forma. El primer amor nunca se olvida, y Mike sabe que a el le dolerá por años la perdida de su primer amor! Pero es por su bien y el de Rachel... Ella debia estar libre para poder encontrar el verdadero amor...

**_Mañana habrá un nuevo amor _  
_que te hará olvidarme _  
_te curará la piel _**

**_Mañana habrá un nuevo sol _**  
**_Que brillará por vos _**  
**_y no habrá por fin más dolor_**

**XxXxXxXxXxX xXxXXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXx**

Rachel Berry había buscado durante toda su vida un amor único. **Alguien que le hiciera ver lo valiosa que era,** a pesar de no ser la chica mas bella o popular del instituto. Y lo había logrado. A pesar de no ser la chica mas extrovertida del mundo y por el contrario vivir encerrada en si misma, Rachel había encontrado a un chico prefecto para ella. Su príncipe azul, como le gustaba aveces llamar a Mike...

**Abrir los ojos tiene un gusto agridulce.** Por un lado, como que se pierde la magia, pero por el otro... se sale del engaño. A veces lo que tenemos que ver es tan horrible, que preferimos hacer la vista gorda y cerrar la tranquera, y vivir en una cajita de cristal. Rachel hubiera deseado vivir en aquella caja de cristal toda su vida. ¿Pero de que le servia? Si al final perdería a Mike de todas formas...

**otras veces la burbuja se pincha, y no queda otra que abrir los ojos y mirar lo que no queremos ver.** El corazón se nos estruja y nos quedamos sin aire, ahogados. Intento hacer oídos sordos. Actuar como siempre con Mike y pretender que todo iba bien... Pero nada estaba yendo bien.

**Mike y ella cada día estaban mas alejados.** El chico había dejado de buscarla como lo hacia antes. Tal vez ya no la quería de la misma forma...  
Duele abrir los ojos.** Es como salir de la oscuridad, que la luz te enceguece.** Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. Mejor mirar para otro lado, dicen. Pero para que algo cambie hay que romper la burbuja, hay que salir de la cajita de cristal. Abrir los ojos y animarse a ver, aunque lo que haya para ver nos estruje el corazón.

Mike había dado el paso. Pero Rachel no esta dispuesta a darlo, aunque aun no es consciente de que debe empezar a caminar hacia otro camino mas feliz. Ojala hubiera aprovechado mejor el moomento. Nunca volvera a ser la misma sin Mike y lo sabe.

No sabe en que momento a pasado, pero a terminado acurrucada en el sofá empotrado a la ventana, mirando fijamente hacia la habitación de cierta rubia que aun no había llegado. A Rachel poco le importa. No importa nada, solo mantener la vista fija en un punto nulo y pensar...

Pensar una y otra vez en lo que pudo hacer mal para que Mike la dejara de un día para otro. Estaban "bien", se respetaban y seguían pasando algunos momentos juntos... Pero Mike había preferido terminarlo todo que intentar sacarlo adelante..

Un movimiento en la casa de al lado la saca de su ensimismamiento. Levanta su vista rápidamente y ve a Quinn Fabray parada al lado de la ventana y mirándola fijamente a ella. Por unos minutos se mantienen la vista. Rachel no recuerda ningún otro momento en el que algo así pasara. Hasta ese día Quinn siempre se encargaba de cerrar las cortinas cuando coincidían... Y ella... ella había hecho lo mismo, salvo un día... El día que las cosas en su pequeña cabezita empezaron a cambiar sin que se diera cuenta.

Aun lo recuerda como si fuera ayer. Acababa de salir de la ducha y tan solo llevaba una pequeña toalla encima. No tardo mucho en ponerse su ropa interior, y cuando estaba apunto de ponerse el resto de la ropa de dio la vuelta hacia la ventana. Frente a ella, nada mas y nada menos que Quinn Fabray con la misma escaces de ropa que ella. Solo que la rubia no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia. No tardo en cerrar las cortinas, no quería que Quinn se diera cuenta y la tomara por una pervertida o algo así...

**Sin embargo, la imagen de la chica en ropa interior se repitió aquella noche en todos sus sueños...**

Nunca volvió a soñar con ello o si quiera a pensarlo, pero estaba claro que había dejado mella en ella. Quizás después de todo, no solo Mike se había alejado... Quizás también era su culpa.

**No! La culpa era de Mike y solo de el. El habia decidido terminar con todo.**

La furia entra en su cuerpo de forma repentina y antes de poder pensárselo cierra las cortinas de un golpe. No sin antes dar una ultima mirada a Quinn, quien aun sigue observándola con el rostro confundido.

Puede que Mike tuviera razon, y aquella ruptura fuera su propio bien, pero Rachel nunca lo admitirá...

**MAÑANA HABRÁ UN NUEVO AMOR,  
que te hará olvidarme  
te curará la piel **

**Mañana habrá un nuevo sol **  
**Que brillará por vos **  
**Y NO HABRÁ POR FIN MAS DOLOR.  
**

* * *

**_MARTES, 20 DE OCTUBRE DE 2009.  
_**

_Un mes._

Un maldito mes había pasado ya desde que Mike la había dejado. Rachel no recuerda un peor momento en su vida como ese. El dolor de sentir el abandono de Mike la dejo destrozada los primeros días. No salia de su habitación para nada, tan solo cuando debía ir al colegio. Pero cuando volvía de sus clases se encerraba a cal y canto; ventanas cerradas, cortinas corridas y personas bajadas... Evitar que Quinn Fabray volviera a verla llorando era una de sus principales metas...

**Estar seguro  
****Es venderte en cuotas **  
**Armarte una muralla **  
**Al corazon **  
**Dejar que te licuen **  
**La pasion **  
**Estar seguro es eso**

La comida no era un problema pues sus padres nunca permitían que se fuera a la cama sin comer algo.** El gran problema era que la depresión de Rachel, que Mike había conseguido apaciguar, se estaba volviendo aun mas grande...**

Rachel se sentía cada vez mas sola y cada día se encerraba mas en si misma. Tanto que ni siquiera a su ya no tan pequeño perro permitía la entrada... Era su mecanismo de autodefensa. Igual que cuando su madre la abandono, se estaba encerrando en si misma para evitarse un daño futuro...

Nada servia, ni las canciones alegres, ni los musicales de Barbra Streisand, ni los estupendos cup cakes de su padre Hiram. Rachel no levantaba cabeza desde que Mike se había ido de su vida.

Nadie podía culparla... La chica se había abierto de nuevo al amor, y una vez mas la abandonaron. Igual que su madre, igual que Sebastian, igual que todos aquellos chicos que nunca le dieron la oportunidad de conocerla...

Las cosas en el instituto se habían vuelto peor para ella, si es que era posible. No había recibido ningún slushie ni nada parecido, al parecer Mike había tenido la decencia de dejar claro que nadie podia tocarla. O igual era que su persona ya daba bastante pena como para que alguien se metiera con ella. Se había abandonado por completo. Las gafas que una vez dejo de utilizar por culpa de Quinn Fabray, volvieron a su sitio. El pelo ya nunca iba suelto, siempre en una trenza o coleta. Y la ropa... bueno, eso no había cambiado.

_**Estar seguro **  
**Es sentir lo tibio **  
**Jamas quedarte **  
**En carne viva **  
**Donde no hay incendio **  
**No hay heridas **  
**Mal heridas** _

Sin embargo lo peor era su actitud. Se había vuelto mas introvertida de lo que ya era antes de Mike. No saludaba a nadie, tampoco es que alguien la saludara a ella... No se molestaba en salir al comedor para comer, lo hacia sola en el auditorio. Sus relaciones con sus compañeros de Glee Club disminuyeron a escalas impensadas... Ya ni siquiera cantaba todos los días. Si mal no recuerda, en aquel mes que había pasado tan solo había cantado 3 canciones en el Glee y una de ellas grupal...

Y sus clases iban de mal en peor...

Si antes su única cuerda a la "vida" era el pensar en un futuro mejor, sin nadie que la menospreciara a su lado, ahora todo eso había cambiado... Ya nada le importaba. Mike había roto su corazón por completo...

Poco le importaba pensar en el futuro. Que buen futuro le espera, si todos los que han pasado por su vida la han dejado de lado siempre... ¿quien le asegura que no harán lo mismo en el futuro?

_**Jamas tendras **_  
_**Un gran amor **_  
_**Pero estaras tranquilo **_  
_**Te sentiras seguro **_  
_**Y dormiras sin sueños **_  
_**El mundo pasara sin vos **_  
_**No sentira tu ausencia **_  
_**Le faltara tu amor **_  
_**Y provocará, **_  
_**Tendras miedo a volar **_  
_**No te creceran alas** _

Mejor quedarse sola, en su mundo yendo de tristezas y dolor... Por lo menos así se asegura el no sufrir mas... Mejor resignarse a quedarse sola.

Poco a poco su corazón se estaba volviendo de piedra de nuevo. Pasadas las tres primeras semanas de la ruptura Ya no lloraba todos los días, y salia de vez en cuando. Pero no había cambiado mucho su actitud. Para el primer mes de ruptura Rachel ya era de pierda de nuevo.

No miraba a Mike cuando pasaba por su lado, no lloraba cuando algún rumor sobre el y otra porrista llegaba a sus oídos, y tampoco lo hacia cuando algún idiota la insultaba...

_**Se había convertido en otra princesa de hielo. Sin sentimientos, sin dolor... Existir por existir!**_

_**No estes seguro  
Baja a los mas hondo  
Y trata de subir sin cuerdas  
Llegar muy alto  
Y caer a ciegas  
Que corra sangre por tus venas **_

Sin hacer nada mas que dormir, componer, comer y pasear...

De Mike no sabia nada... El chico había cortado toda comunicación con ella. Para ser mas exactos, Mike dejo de intentar hablar con ella cuando Rachel le lanzo una lampara desde su ventana y le abrió una pequeña brecha en la ceja...

No volvió a saber de el directamente y de eso ya hace tres semanas y 2 días...

Pero indirectamente, Mike siempre estaba en la cabeza de Rachel. Escuchaba los rumores que Kurt Hummel y Mercedes Jones decían en el Glee club y de vez en cuando "espiaba" a Mike cuando nadie la veía.

Algunos de los rumores creados por sus dos "compañeros" eran ciertos, los demás todos falsos...

Era cierto que Mike estaba rodeado de chicas últimamente. Siempre acompañado de alguna de las porristas. Pero no era cierto que mantuviera algún tipo de relación con ellas. Rachel lo sabe por que a pesar de todo, aun confiá en Mike. Y ella sabe, que Mike sabe, que hacer eso seria romperle una vez mas el corazón...

Y por la sonrisa triste de su ex Rachel también sabe que el chico la echa de menos y también sufre por la separación; pero Rachel nunca lo aceptara. Si sufre... porque la dejo?

**_No estes seguro _  
_El cielo es el infierno _  
_Si no enfermas hasta llorar de amor _  
_Sentir a fondo _  
_Hasta perderlo todo _  
_Sobrevivir es estar muerto_ **

Otro rumor que había escuchado era que Mike y Quinn estaban juntos a espaldas de Finn. Aquel rumor era completamente falso. La capitana y Mike eran mejores amigos y cualquiera se daba cuenta de ello, incluso Finn que nunca se separa de su novia...

Pero lo que si era cierto es que Mike se había vuelto mas frío ante todos. El que antes era un chico alegre y divertido, ahora era un chico frío y sin sentimientos... Otro como Quinn.

Ella sabe, o quiere creer, que su comportamiento se debe a una necesidad imperiosa de desprender todo su enfado y dolor. Alguna vez lo vio empujar a algunos losers... Mike sufre igual que ella, y ahí viene de nuevo la pregunta del millón: "si sufre, ¿porque la dejo?" Mike nunca quiso darle una respuesta a su pregunta, solo se limitaba a decir que debia dejarla libre. O tal vez si intento decírselo, y ella no le dejo cuando le tiro aquella lampara...

Quizás la actitud de Mike es su culpa. Quizás el chico solo busca la manera de descargar tanta ira y frustración por no poder hablar con ella... Una manera muy mala si se lo preguntan a Rachel...

Aunque ella no puede decir mucho pues su manera de "superarlo" tampoco era la mejor...

Estudiar ya no estaba en sus planes. Se pasaba las horas de clase escribiendo en su cuaderno o simplemente mirando hacia la ventana... Motivo por el cual el día de hoy Rachel Berry esta en detención, castigada por el profesor de historia... Adiós a su buen historial académico. Ya llevaba dos horas allí... al parecer el profesor quería darle un buen castigo por perderse su explicacion sobre la primera guerra mundial...

_**Jamas tendras **  
**Un gran amor **  
**Pero estaras tranquilo **  
**Te sentiras seguro **  
**Y dormiras sin sueños **  
**El mundo pasara sin vos **  
**No sentira tu ausencia **  
**Le faltara tu amor **  
**Y provocará, **  
**Tendras miedo a volar **  
**No te creceran alas** _

Una mirada a su alrededor le basta para darse cuenta de la persona en la que se ha convertido. Delante de ella hay un chico skater con pinta de chico malo, estirado a mas no poder en su silla y mascando chicle con la boca abierta.

Dos asientos hacia la izquierda esta Rony, una de las Skanks... las chicas mas malas del instituto. Rachel escucho alguna vez que la chica había estado en el correccional de mujeres por robo a mano armada... Ademas, olía fatal...

Dos personas mas, aparte de ella, adornan la clase.

Un chico de ultimo año que ademas esta repitiendo. Un idiota que ni siquiera sabe sumar dos mas dos. Lo recuerda como el chico que se perdió buscando el baño...

y por ultimo, la guinda del pastel. El **despertador** de Rachel: Jacob Ben Israel.

Desde que Quinn Fabray la defendió de el, nunca mas se le había vuelto a acercar. Pero Rachel ha podido observar que aunque no se acerca siempre esta en su campo visual. Acechando, esperando...

No necesita mas para darse cuenta de que ella no pertenece ahí. Da igual lo mal que lo este pasando, da igual si Mike ya no esta a su lado. Da igual si esta completamente sola..._** Rachel Berry no podía terminar siendo una verdadera perdedora.**_

Con una nueva mentalidad, mira el reloj esperando que por fin la clase de detención termine y pueda irse a casa para darle las buenas nuevas a su padres... Seguro que estarán contentos de saber que su hijita volverá a ser la de antes... Aunque aquella Rachel siguiera siendo una solitaria...

sus ruegos parecen ser escuchados y la alarma suena avisando del fin del castigo. Sale como un rayo de aquella clase, no quiere volver nunca mas...

A paso ligero se encamina hacia su casillero para poder recoger sus cosas y largarse a casa. Un fuerte suspiro sale de lo mas profundo de su pecho al darse cuenta de que su taquilla también esta hecha un desastre... Lo mejor sera dejarla así hasta el día de mañana, pues no puede llegar mas tarde a casa.

Una suave y dulce voz interrumpe su camino hacia la salida. Se da la vuelta suavemente esperando que no sea una de las porristas. _**Ante sus ojos la chica mas preciosa que había visto nunca...**_

Alta, delgada,tacones altos, con un skinny jean de color negro, un jersey de pico de chica blanco y una chaqueta de cuero negro. El pelo rubio y largo, de ojos azules brillantes y rostro perfecto...

Y lo mas importante: le estaba sonriendo.

Nunca antes la había visto por lo que Rachel supone que es nueva o que no es una alumna... _**También supone que si resulta ser una nueva alumna no tardara mucho en convertirse en una popular y seguro que aquella sonrisa dejara de estar dirigida hacia ella.**_

_**X:** perdona que te interrumpa. Pero me he mudado hace poco y este sera mi nuevo instituto. Vengo a confirmar la matricula pero no tengo ni idea de donde queda la dirección..._

No hay mas dudas... Una nueva chica para torturarla a ella y al resto de perdedores. Posiblemente una nueva porristas, por su físico y apariencia...

**Sin embargo, hay algo en la sonrisa sincera que le da la rubia frente a ella que le dice que posiblemente sea diferente a todos los demás...**

_No!_ todos eran iguales. La utilizaban para reírse ella y nada mas. Puede que ahora le sonriera pero Rachel esta segura de que en unos días recibirá algún insulto por su parte.

_**R**: Claro. Te acompaño hasta allí, es un poco lioso y te puedes perder._

**Claro porque no... Ayudar a otra futura torturadora...** Una sonrisa mas... La rubia no deja de sonreirle amablemente...

A medio camino se encuentran con una de las porristas y Rachel puede ver como la rubia su lado la mira con expectación... La pregunta no tarda mucho en llegar, tal como esperaba Rachel...

_**X:** sabes si todavía aceptan porristas nuevas?_

Ja! Estaba claro. Rachel sonríe internamente al ver lo bien que conoce a todas las chicas como ella...

_**R:** No, no lo se. Pero puedes preguntarle al director cuando hables con el..._

Otra sonrisa como respuesta! La rubia parece tener sonrisas de sobra para regalar... ojala ella fuera asi!

No hablan mas puesto que no tardan en llegar a direccion. Rachel se despide y se da la vuelta para irse a casa. Pero un nuevo llamado la hace darse la vuelta de nuevo. La rubia le dedica otra brillante sonrisa.

_**X:** gracias por acompañarme, ha sido muy amable de tu parte... Por cierto me llamo Mia, **Mia Bennet.**_

* * *

CANCIONES:**_  
_**

**_-Total eclipse of the heart: Glee version._**

**_-Por besarte: LU. (vosotros decidis si esta puede ser la cancion de Quinn y rachel... sino os gusta puedo buscar otra)  
_**

**-Speechless: Lady Gaga.**

******_-Mañana Habrá: ErreWay. (quedaros con ella, sera la cancion de Mike y Rachel junto con Dije adios que saldra en la segunda parte, por lo que la volvereis a leer...)  
_**

******_-No estes seguro: ErreWay.  
_**

**_NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.  
_**


	4. AVISO

Hola chic s. primero que nada, pediros disculpas por no actualizar en tanto tiempo. Entiendo que si subes una historia es porque tienes la intención de ser constante en ella y no dejar semanas a quienes leen si poder ver algo nuevo. Personalmente es algo que me molesta mucho; si alguien sube una historia debería seguirla y no dejarla a medias, a noser que se quede sin ideas, como me pasó a mi en el principito.

Pero no es mi caso en esta historia. Os comento por si os interesa. Estoy en haciendo arquitectura y a algunos de mis compañeros y a mi nos dieron la oportunidad de formar parte de un gran proyecto universitario en una empresa de construccion. Nos ha servido mucho para reforzar los conocimientos que ya teniamos, mejorar nota y además sumar creditos, que siempre son necesarios. Por supuesto yo acepte hacer este proyecto. Por lo que sumando eso, mas las clases a las que tenía que asistir y la poca vida social que he podido hacer, no he tenido nada de tiempo para actualizar. Es mas, si soy sincera era la ultima cosa que pensaba hacer. Pero se que hay gente que lee la historia y que espera que actualice. No os voy a decir que voy a subir uno nuevo, porque no puedo.

Pero si os dire que lo que tenia pensado que iva a ser una historia corta, gracias a lo mucho que escribo en mis pocos ratos libres, se ha convertido en una historia larga. Lo que iva a ser un capitulo II de dos parte, ahora sera de tres. Y posiblemente alargue un poco mas el capitulo III.

Por lo que cuando actualice, vais a tener mucho que leer. Espero que esa noticia os guste.

Ahora, el proyecto ya esta terminado, por lo que tengo mas tiempo libro. Pero necesito un poco de tiempo para poder organizar mi vida, que por culpa de la uni cada vez es menos. jajajaj

Pero yo creo que si me dais dos semanas, podre terminar de subir el capitulo II, y seguir con la historia... Dejarme saber por reviews si quereis que siga la historia o no, y que os a parecido hasta el momento. Y si os guste la idea de que sea mas larga...

Besos, y nos leemos pronto.

Os doy tres adelantos, por todos los meses sin actualizar:

1: Mike tendrá un nuevo amor, pero las cosas no le van a ser fáciles. Sobretodo por Rachel. ¿Quien creeis que puede ser? ajja

2: Dos nuevos personajes entran en la historia, que seran muy importantes para el futuro.

3: Quinn y Rachel tendrán un momento MUY especial.

**NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN!  
**


	5. Rendirse o no rendirse Cap2Parte2

_Aqui teneís lo prometido. en unos dias el final del capitulo.  
_

_por cierto, este fic tiene tumblr para quienes querais visitarlo. Colgare las canciones que utilice y alguna que otra foto... Presento tres nuevos personajes en este capitulo, que son Mia, Sebastian y Sophie. Pero los dos últimos no saldran de nuevo hasta el siguiente capitulo, creo. jjaja  
_

_Os podeis imagniar a Mia como Luisana Lopilato, creo que ya lo dije en el anterior, y a Sophie como Euge suarez con el pelo castaño y largo. Y sebastian... Pues ya sabeis quien jajaja.  
_

_anything-12. tumblr . com (quitar los espacios)  
_

_dianna0012, littlelealamb,guest, missrief, ikuga, gbrujndl, luli, littletefy, noe, maringeles, paulla,leesun.n, danDy-21, chloe... gracias a todos los que habeis comentado y seguis leyendo a pesar de que no actualizo muy seguido. =)  
__y me alegro que hayas podido encontrar esa cancion dianna0012 =)._**_  
_**

* * *

**_Capitulo 2: curso del 2009/2010. PARTE II_**

**_VIERNES, 30 DE OCTUBRE DE 2009.  
_**

_Y _Mia Bennet se había convertido en su piedra en el zapato.

Una mas que conseguía todo lo que ella no podía. Otra que se posicionaba por encima de ella aun si quererlo.

No habían sido los motivos que había predicho cuando la conoció lo que llevaron a Rachel a odiar con todas sus fuerzas a la rubia de ojos azules. De hecho, Mia no se había atrevido a meterse con ella, aunque ahora era una mas de las porristas...

en eso tampoco se equivoco; nada mas tener su primer día oficial de clases Mia audicionó para las Cherrios y Sue Silvester y Quinn Fabray no dudaron en darle el visto bueno. Pero convertirse en porrista y directamente en una chica popular en poco mas de una semana no hicieron que la chica cambiara. Seguía dándole sonrisas cada vez la veía por los pasillos e incluso alguna vez se había atrevido a detenerse frente a su taquilla para entablar una conversación con ella. Conversación que fue cortada de cuajo por Santana López que llego a advertir a Mia de lo que pasaría si seguía hablando con ella...

Mia es sin duda alguna la clase de persona que Rachel considera "Persona". Era inteligente, por lo que pudo comprobar en las pocas clase de matemáticas e historia que tuvieron juntas esa semana. Tenia aptitudes deportivas impresionantes por lo que comentaban las otras porristas. Fácilmente podría desbancar a Quinn si se lo proponía... Pero lo que convertía en una verdadera persona eran su lealtad, amabilidad y empatia.

Puede que aun fuera pronto para confirmar algo, pero en la semana que había compartido con ella Rachel aun no ha visto a la rubia comportarse mal con ningún otro alumno, aunque este sea anti popular. Y parecía saber mantener buenas relaciones de amistad..**.Una buena chica en todo el sentido de la palabra.**

Y a pesar de su obvia inteligencia y facilidad para el deporte, parecía estar siempre dispuesta a aprender y nunca dispuesta a hacer sentir mal a otro por no saber tanto como ella... Es decir, cero egocentrismo!

Podría haber sido una agradable persona a ojos de Rachel pero no lo es... _**Un solo motivo consigue convertir a Mia Bennet en la mas zorra de todas las mujeres del William Mckinley High School a ojos de Rachel: Michael Chang**_!

En la corta semana que Mia llevaba en el instituto ya había entablado buena relación con cada uno de los chicos y chicas mas populares del entorno. Incluso lo había hecho con algunos de los no tan populares, aunque Santana se encargaba de alejarla de ellos. Seguro que la latina solo lo hacia para no "debilitar" a las porristas y no porque de verdad le importara que Mia dejara de ser popular...

Rachel a observado como la rubia poco a poco se ha ido ganado la confianza de Brittany, Quinn, Santana, Puck, Finn y Mike; los seis chicos mas populares del instituto.

Santana y Brittany intentaban estar con ella siempre que la veían sola. Seguro que la latina sabe, al igual que Rachel, que Mia Bennet puede llegar a convertirse en la abeja reina del instituto. Mia es de esas personas que con solo verlas ya sabes que llegaran a ser importantes.

La ha visto ir de un lado a otro con Quinn, ambas riendo y charlando amenamente... _**Tal y como ella nunca podrá hacerlo.**_ Finn también parece llevarse bien con ella, aunque Rachel esta segura que el agrado no es mutuo. Mas bien, Rachel sabe pues Mia se lo dijo la vez que se acerco a hablar con ella, que la rubia no lo soporta y solo intenta llevarse bien con el por Quinn... otra muestra mas de la buena amistad que la chica puede llegar a ofrecer.

Puck tampoco se separa de ella nunca. Pero Rachel esta segura de que lo único que el chico quiere es llevársela a la cama... Igual que todos y cada uno de los chicos que se acercan a la rubia de ojos azueles.

Rachel no puede cuparlos; su altura, su esculpido cuerpo y su hermoso rostro convierten a Mia Bennet en una chica hermosa a ojos de cualquiera. Y si a eso le suma el corto traje de porrista que la rubia utiliza desde su segundo dia en Mckinley... Decenas de chicos se habian acercado a Mia solo para intentar ligar con ella, otros se conformaban con mirarla con deseo desde la lejanía...

**Mia podria tenerlos a todos,** pero al parecer la atraccion no era mutua. **Mia parece una chica de un solo hombre**. Y Rachel cree saber quien podría ser ese hombre. **El mismísimo Mike Chang. Su ex-novio, el que aun considera el amor de su vida.**

la nueva se había pegado a el desde que lo conoció. Rachel tuvo que soportar durante toda la primera semana de estancia de Mia, el ver como ambos comían juntos en el comedor, a la vista de todos... tal como ellos no lo pudieron hacer en su momento.

**Mia era la única chica a la que Rachel había visto tan unida a su ex. Quinn no cuenta porque sabe que es la mejor amiga de el y nada mas.**

No es que fueran muy unidos, después de todo la rubia solo llevaba dos semanas en el instituto. Pero Rachel sabe que no se necesita mucho tiempo para que una simple relación de amistad pase a ser algo mas. Y menos cuando se tiene 16 años...

Cada día pasan mas tiempo juntos. Mike sonríe cuando esta con ella y parece olvidarse por completo de su presencia cuando Mia Bennet esta cerca. Lo pudo comprobar el miércoles a primera hora, cuando los tres compartían la clase de español y Mike dejo de mirarla a ella para prestarle toda su atención a la rubia.

Tampoco lo culpa... Mia es todo lo que ella nunca sera. Guapa, popular, sociable, extrovertida y divertida. Rachel en cambio es tímida, cerrada, mas bien fea y sin estilo para vestir y completamente anti-sociable.

Pero eso no quiere decir que no le duela. Y es que ver como su ex-novio se pasea de un lado a otro con una de las chicas mas guapas que había visto en su vida, no era ni de lejos de su agrado... Le mataba verles juntos y notar la química entre ambos. **es obvio que se gustan, cualquiera podía darse cuenta... Rachel se había dado cuenta.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXXxXxX  
**

Y Mike Chang se había dado cuenta de ello nada mas empezar la mañana del viernes. No tenia que hacer uso de su inteligencia para saber que todos en el colegio se habían fijado en lo cercano que estaba últimamente a Mia Bennet, incluida Rachel. No puede negar que la rubia le gusta, pues... ¿a quien no le gusta Mia Bennet? Incluso Quinn había entablado una buena relación con ella en tan solo una semana, y su amiga era la mujer mas cerrada para las amistades que había conocido nunca...

Pero que le gustara Mia, como a cualquier otro chico del colegio, no significaba que hubiera olvidado a Rachel. De hecho... **aun pensaba en ella. Cada hora, cada minuto y cada segundo del día. **Nunca se atrevería a reconocerlo, pero lo cierto es que Mike Chang ha pasado las ultimas noche acostado en su cama; con el movil en mano viendo cada foto que se hicieron cuando aun eran felices juntos... escribiendo el mismo mensaje cada cinco minutos, diciendole a Rachel lo mucho que la ama, y esperando encontrar la fortaleza necesaria para darle al botón de enviar...

**_Era un día más sin vos _  
_Donde no brillaba el sol _  
_Me puse a recordar tú dulce amor _  
_Y entre fotos y canciones _  
_te escribí con el corazón_ **

Rachel Berry seguía siendo una constante en su vida, a pesar de no estar juntos. Es difícil poder borrar todos los recuerdos de tu primer amor, y mucho mas cuando le ves cada día... Mike sigue pensando en ella. Sigue amandola y sigue deseando pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella. Pero a pesar de ello, nunca se atrevía a llamarla o a siquiera dedicarle una sonrisa enamorada... De esas que a ella tanto le gustaban.

Le había costado mucho trabajo tomar la decisión que tomo y aun sentía que se arrepentía. Pero Mike sabe, muy en el fondo, que hizo lo correcto.

O bueno... al principio pensó que era lo correcto. Quinn y Rachel debían estar juntas, eso es lo que le decía su corazón. Eso es lo que le decía cada mirada entre su ex novia y su mejor amiga...Pero entonces, si ellas dos estaban destinadas a estar juntas...**¿ porque no veía ningún avance entre ellas?**

Había decidido alejarse de Rachel todo lo posible para así hacerles mas fácil el camino. Si Quinn veía que el ya no quería absolutamente nada con Rachel, entonces podría acercarse a ella sin miedo a hacerle daño. Y su pequeña princesa _(pues siempre la consideraría suya)_ no tendría que sentir remordimientos al fijarse en otra persona.

La decisión no fue fácil. Alejarse de ella había sido lo mas difícil que había hecho en su vida. Los primeros días tras la ruptura había intentado hablar con ella y así poder mantener una relación de amistad. Si no podía tenerla, por lo menos esperaba mantener la amistad. Pobre iluso...

**_Era un día más sin fe  
Yo soñaba con volver  
Pero no me anime nunca a llamar  
Y en un río de emociones  
otra vez me puse a llorar._**

Rachel nunca quiso verlo, no contestaba sus llamadas e incluso se atrevió a tirarle una lampara a la cara. Mike aun recuerda con recelo y tristeza el momento en el que aquello ocurrió. Nunca se imagino que la tierna e inocente Rachel Berry seria capaz de hacer algo así... Quinn tuvo que curar después su ceja rota. Y por supuesto Mike tuvo que soportar la risa de su amiga, que ademas lo había visto todo desde su ventana.

**Quinn también tuvo que consolarlo mientras lloraba durante toda la tarde en su regazo...**

Mike sabe que amigas como ella hay que cuidarlas, y por sobre todas las cosas... hacer lo que sea para hacerla feliz. Pero Mike empieza a dudar, y mucho que su decisión de dejar a Rachel fuera la mejor. Quinn no había vuelto a hablar sobre ella, y ya ni siquiera la veía dedicándole miradas en la lejanía...

_Quizás se equivoco, y Quinn y Rachel no estaban destinadas estar juntas. Quizás era el quien tenia la oportunidad de vivir al lado de Rachel por toda su vida._

Mike desea tanto que sea así... Por que siendo sincero consigo mismo: Hecha de menos a Rachel.

**_Y me puse a pensar en vos _  
_En esos días en que todo estaba bien entre los dos _  
_Con vos _  
_En esos días en que yo tenía tú amor_ **

Hecha de menos sus tardes viendo Funny Girl o Titanic mientras comían palomitas o se hacían caricias bajo la manta en el cómodo sofá del salón de los Berry. Extraña poder ayudar a Rachel con matemáticas y ver sus adorables pucheros al no ser capaz de hacer un ejercicio. **Hecha de menos sus sonrisas tímidas, sus besos tiernos y sus miradas de amor**... Las tardes en el parque a las afueras de Lima, los helados en el centro comercial del pueblo de al lado, los regalos improvisados, **las escapadas de su casa para poder verla a ella por las noches**... Su olor, la suavidad de su piel, **los te amos susurrados...**

**Mike Chang hecha de menos a Rachel Berry.**

Tanto, que no dudó ni un solo segundo en citar esa misma mañana a la morena en el auditorio. Había pensado en ello toda la semana antes de atreverse a hacerlo, pero nunca se atrevía...

Hasta que por fin fue capaz de dejar aquella nota. Esa misma mañana, mientas veía desde su taquilla a Rachel decidió que debía empezar a actuar antes de perderla para siempre. Tuvo miedo. Miedo porque no sabía si lo que estaba apunto de hacer era lo correcto y miedo porque esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde...

Después de mucho pensarlo Mike llegó a la conclusión de que no podía seguir esperando a que alguna de ellas abriera los ojos. Por que sencillamente se había cansado de esperar. Había pasado las ultimas semanas llorando en su casa cuando nadie lo veía, hechando de menos a Rachel y reprochándose por haberla dejado... Y Quinn seguia sin reaccionar. Su amiga seguia siendo fria y a veces despota con Rachel y Mike ya se había hartado. Porque tal vez, y solo tal vez, Quinn y Rachel no estaban hechas para estar juntas. Quizas era el quien a quien Rachel de verdad amaba, Quizas se había equivocado y había interpretado mal las señales...

Y si no era así, si ellas estaban hechas la una para la otra... **Al**** diablo!** No estaba dispuesto a seguir sufriendo por un amor que claramente era correspondido. Lo intentaría de nuevo y aprovecharía cada momento a su lado esperando paciente el día en el que ya no diera para mas... Nada podía salir mal esta vez.

Si finalmente el se había equivocado y nada ni nadie haría que Rachel dejara de amarlo... entonces sería el chico mas feliz del mundo y se dedicaría a cuidarla y hacerla feliz. Y si Rachel dejaba de amarlo y empezaba a sentir cosas por Quinn o cualquier otra persona, se haría al lado dignamente, sabiendo que habia hecho feliz a Rachel cuanto pudo...

El caso era intentarlo; No veía sentido a seguir sufriendo los dos cuando podían seguir siendo felices juntos.

Una vez tomada la decisión, esperó a que todos los alumnos se metieran en sus correspondientes clases para asi poder dirigirse a la taquilla de Rachel sin ser visto. Con una sonrisa llena de esperanza metio una pequeña nota en la taquilla de la que espera, sea de nuevo su novia en unas horas...

Horas que habían pasado mas lento de lo que hubiera deseado. Había pasado la mañana en compañía de Mia y Quinn. Compartía la mayoría de las clases con ellas y además eran sus mejores amigas. Bueno, Quinn lo era. Sin duda alguna la Quinn fría y desconfiada del principio no era mas que un vago recuerdo en su memoria...

Ambas le habían ayudado a olvidarse un poco del asunto de Rachel y así pudo calmar sus nervios. Pero solo durante los recreos y las clases que compartían, porque el resto de las horas se las pasó pensando en Rachel. En como habría reaccionado a su nota y en si iría a su encuentro después de clases...

Dios! Mike esta tan nervioso que siente que las piernas pronto le pueden fallar... ¿Como no estarlo? Si finalmente Rachel había acudido a su encuentro...Una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro nada mas verla aparecer en el auditorio, con su mochila en su espalda, sus manos a los costado y la cabeza gacha...

Y apesar de estar con la cabeza gacha, Mike pudo leer la incertidumbre y la esperanza en el rostro de su chica... La conocía tan bien...

No quiso hablar los primeros dos minutos, no estaba preparado. Por eso, encuanto vió a Rachel querer empezar a hablar dió la señal. Había algo que debía hacer antes de cualquier cosas... El motivo de su nerviosismo, su mas grande prueba de amor.

Rachel siempre quiso que cantara, sin embargo el siempre se negó. Su talento era el baile, si Rachel le pedía que llevara acabo la coreografía mas complicada del mundo el la haría sin ningún problema. Pero... ¿cantar? Mike no había cantado en su vida, y siempre que lo intentaba terminaba desafinando o despertando a su madre de la siesta...

Pero Mike sabe que el canto forma parte esencial en la vida de Rachel, y mas de una vez había escuchado de la boca de su chica que el canto es una clara muestra de amor y que no hay mejor forma de demostrar amor mediante una... Por ese motivo había pasado los ultimos días ensayando una canción. Y al final lo había conseguido, sin desafianar y casi a la perfección...

Y ahí estaba ahora, demostrandole a Rachel todo lo que se habia esforzado en aquella canción argentina. Poco le había costado aprendersela pues había estudiado español desde los 3 años y era practicamente su segundo idioma. Y Mike sabe que Rachel también la comprendera a la perfección, pues la morena sabe español casi igual de bien que el.

**_Era un sueño sin razón  
Yo no supe más de vos  
Pero siempre esperé verte llegar  
Con el beso que soñaba y nunca me vino a buscar _**

**_Y me puse a pensar en vos _  
_En esos días en que todo estaba bien entre los dos _  
_Con vos _  
_En esos días en que yo... _**

**_Y me puse a pensar en vos _**  
**_En esos días en que todo estaba bien entre los dos _**  
**_Con vos _**  
**_En esos días en que yo tenía tú amor_**

Nerviosismo al maximo. Microfono en mano derecha, fuertemente agarrado. Respiración entrecortada y mirada llena de ilusión...

Mike solo espera a que Rachel reaccione pronto. La ha visto durando toda la canción sonriendo. Al principio confundida, después con lagrimas en los ojos. Y ahora, mientras la ve subir por las escaleras para acercarse a el... Ahora sigue llorando, y en sus ojos, la mas triste de las miradas.

Mike empieza a asustarse, se supone que aquello la pondría igual de feliz que a el. Era una muestra de amor, una prueba de lo mucho que deseaba estar con ella de nuevo... ¿Porque Rachel no parecía tan feliz como el? Quizás no entendió la canción, o quizas fué el mensaje implicito el que no entendió...

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **_

Uno, dos, tres minutos... Para el comienzo del cuartro minuto Rachel ve a Mike titubear antes de empezar a hablar. Deja que sea el quien empiece, ella aún no esta preparada para todo lo que tiene que decir...

_**M:** am... Yo, en fín, Dios! No se ni siquiera como empezar... Porque ¿debería empezar yo verdad?_

Rachel sonríe sin poder evitarlo. Nunca habia visto a Mike tan nervioso y menos aun tartamudeando...

_**M:** verás Rach... Se que no estuvo bien lo que hice, que no fué la manera correcta y que no te lo esperabas para nada. Pero creeme cuando te digo que tenía un motivo real para..._

_**R:** ¿Dejarme? Dilo sin ningún miedo, despues de todo eso fué lo que hiciste._

Mike mira con sorpresa a Rachel. SU voz a sonado mas segura que nunca, al contrario que la suya... A tenido que necesitar que ella terminara su frase, que no terminó el por miedo a hacerle daño. Pero a Rachel ya no le hace daño, después de todo en ese mes había aprendido a afrontar las cosas.

_**M:** si... yo, nunca quise realmente hacerlo... Pero tenía tanto miedo Rachel!_

¿Miedo? acaso Mike Chang estaba hablando enserio? El dice que tenía miedo y que por eso la dejó... Rachel no puede creer lo hipocrita que es. ¿el miedo? ¿y ella? donde quedaban sus miedos y sus inseguridades? Despues de todo ella era la que mas tenía que perder en aquella relación...

_**M:** No podía soportar la idea de perderte asi que... pensé que lo mejor era dejarte yo y asi tal vez no sufrir tanto... Dios! ahora que lo digo en voz alta suena tan egoista..._

_**R:** Egoista? Si, claro que suena así Michael... Por que lo fuiste. Fuiste el ser mas cruel y egoista del mundo._

Lo ha intentado, Rachel quería dejarle hablar primero y después hacerlo ella. Pero no puede quedarse callada despues de escucharle decir aquello. ¿el tenía miedo de perderla?

_**R:** Dices que tuviste miedo de perderme y por eso me dejaste... ¡Como demonios te atreves si quiera a mirarme a la cara y decirmelo! Era yo la debil e insegura Mike. Yo era quien mas miedo tenía. Tu podrías haberme dejado por cualquier otra que fuera mas bella que yo, o simplemente podrías haberte aburrido de mi...Yo era quien sufría cada día pensado en lo poco que era para ti, y en lo fácil que sería para ti reemplazarme! Yo tenía derecho a tener miedo de perderte, TU NO! _

Las lagrimas corren por su rostro a montones, mientras habla, grita y blasfema al tiempo que ve a Mike empezar a llorar igual que ella.

_**R:**Yo te amaba Mike, habría hecho cualquier cosa por ti! _(se rie sarcasticamente antes de seguir hablando.)_ Que digo, lo hice. Seguí siendo la misma paria de siempre ante los ojos de los demas, deje que todos se rieran de mi y nunca te pedí que me defendieras. Nunca te pedí mas de lo que me dabas, a pesar de desearlo... Pero tu tenías miedo de perderme..._

No puede evitar empujarlo por el pecho con sus manos mientras dice esa última frase... No la consuela el ver a Mike llorar frente a ella. Nada la consuela en ese instante, ni siquiera el poder seguir pegandole en el pecho mientras él se dejá...

_**R:** Lo hice todo por ti! me sacrifique, aguante ver a cada chica de este estupido colegio coquetear contigo, acepte tus citas en las afueras para evitar que alguien nos viera... Lo aguante todo por ti Mike! ¿Porque no viste eso? ¿Porque demonios tenías que ser tan egoista? ¿¡Porque solo piensas en ti!?_

Para este momento Rachel ya no puede mas consigo misma. Sus piernas pierden estabilidad y sus manos dejan de golpear a Mike. Para cuando se da cuenta esta siendo sujetada por el chico mientras llora en su pecho y lo escucha a el llorar.

Rachel siempre creyó que Mike se había aburrido de ella, que había encontrado a alguien mejor.. Como Mia tal vez... Pero ahora sabía el motivo. La habia dejado porque tenía miedo. ¡MIEDO!

Nunca creyó que pudiera ser tan egoista... El la tenía a ella, su amor, la popularidad, amigos como Quinn que lo cubrian siempre que lo necesitaba... Ella solo lo tenía a él, y él le quito eso solo porque tenía miedo...

Las lagrimas que no paraban de salir de sus ojos pronto empiezan a secarse. Decide quedarse un rato mas entre los brazos fuertes de Mike. Lo necesita mas que nunca. Sin embargo, sabe que no podrá tenerlo mas. Aquello debía acabar ahí y ahora...

Por si había alguna duda en su mente sobre lo que debía hacer, Mike vuelve a hablar una vez que ha calmado.

_**M:** Se que te falle y te hice daño. Pero dejame reparar el dolor, dejame hacerte feliz de nuevo._

Ya se teme lo que viene. Lo ve venir cuando siente sus fuertes manos en rostro, y su frente pegada a la suya, pero no puede moverse, no aun...

_**M:** Vuelve conmigo Rach, dejame volver a hacerte feliz._

Es entonces cuando reacciona. Sin dudarlo un solo segundo se arroja a sus labios.** Un último beso... Por que hasta la mas dispareja de las parejas necesita un último beso...**

Lleva sus manos a su cuello y pone en punta pie para poder besarlo sin problema. Suavemente y con todo el amor del mundo. Siente sus manos en su espalda, le siente atrayendole lo mas cerca posible. Y lo único que puede hacer Rachel es profundizar el beso, por que lo necesita... Deja paso a la lengua de Mike y gime suavemente al sentir sus caricias contra la suya propia. Lo había hechado tanto de menos...

Pero no puede seguir. Su orgullo y su miedo se lo prohiben. Se separa de Mike y antes de soltar su cuello y alejarse de su cuerpo por completo, deja un pequeño beso en sus labios. Un pico dulce.

Es entonces cuando ve la mirada de Mike. Mas brillante que nunca, con una esperanza renovada. Y su sonrisa... La mas perfecta que le había visto. Pero no puede dejar que siga haciendose ilusiones...

Se da la vuelta para que Mike no pueda verle derramar sus ultimas lagrimas. Y aun de espaldas a él empieza a cantar...

_**Nunca había sentido algo así,  
la vida me mantuvo siempre en paz,  
llegaste a abrir las puertas del dolor  
y a regalar la soledad.**_

_**Tu piel envenenó mi corazón,  
dejándome en completa oscuridad  
y así en lugar de olvidarte yo,  
te fui queriendo mucho más.**_

Lo hace en español, esperando que Mike lo entienda. Que entienda su dolor... Y lo hace a la perfección, a pesar de que no puede avitar que mas lagrimas sigan callendo. Nunca lo podía evitar cuando cantana o escuchaba esa canción... Por dios! llevaba haciendolo desde que Mike la dejó. Cada noche, escuchando la misma cancion...

_**Y ahora estás aquí.**_  
_**Viéndome sufrir.**_

Coge el valor suficiente para darse la vuelta y ver a Mike a los ojos, necesita hacerlo para dejar el mensaje claro. Y entonces ve su propio dolor en los ojos de Mike. Ve su confusion y como poco a poco va entendiendo lo que quiere decirle.

_**Dime, ¿cómo debo hacer  
para olvidarme de tus besos  
y sacarte para siempre de mi?  
De mi... De mi... De mi...  
**_

_**Lo supe en el momento en que te vi,  
quererte iba a dolerme de verdad,  
pero volví a mirarte y comprendí,  
que iría contigo hasta el final.**_

Miles de lagrimas siguen callendo, en su rostro y en el de Mike. Ahora sabe que el chico comprende lo que quiere decirle. Dolor, miedo, tristeza, arrepentimieto... Miles de sentimientos corren por su cuerpo, pero nada impide que Rachel siga cantando con toda la fuerza que le queda.

_**Y ahora estás aquí.**_  
_**Viéndome sufrir.**_  
_**Dime, ¿cómo debo hacer**_  
_**para olvidarme de tus besos**_  
_**y borrar tu nombre de mi?**_  
_**De mi... De mi... De mi...**_

Una última estrofa... Y se encarga de que ha Mike le quede claro. Se acerca a el y le toca el pecho con un dedo, empujando debilmente. Lo mira con rencor, imposble no hacerlo mientras recuerda el día en el que la dejó. Imposible no hacerse al recordar sus motivos.

_**Intente alejarme.**_  
_**No pensarte más, no pensarte más.**_  
_**Me dolió entregarme,**_  
_**como nunca... lo hice jamás.**_

Y ya no puede mas... No termina la canción, porque no puede. El nudo en la garganta, el rostro desolado de Mike y el dolor se lo impiden. Se aleja de el chico, llevando una mano a su rostro intentando borrar cualquier ratro de lagrimas. Cuando esta apunto de bajar las escaleras mira una vez mas a Mike.

Lo ve llorar como un niño pequeño mientras se tapa el rostro con sus manos. Se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar, necesita salir lo mas pronto posible del auditorio... No puede soportar verle llorar.

Sabe que podría no ser así. Podría volver y decirle a Mike que si, que volverá con el. Pero no puede hacerlo, porque sabe que nunca podrán ser felices. Siempre le guardara rencor por haberla dejado como lo hizo y siempre desconfiará de su amor...

No puede estar con Mike por mucho que quiera.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxX _**

_Quinn Fabray nunca se había sentido tan confundida en toda su vida._

Sentada en una de las mesas del Lima Bean, con Mia sentada frente a ella y un capuccino entre sus manos, no deja de pensar en su comportamiento de esa misma tarde. Ni siquiera es capaz de prestar atención a quien en una sola semana se había convertido en su nueva casi mejor amiga.

Mia era la clase de persona de la que su padre estaría orgullo, y sin duda alguna ella misma. Era la chica perfecta, en pocas palabras... Tenía dinero, primer requisito para agradar a su padre. Era guapa, educada, con clase y por supuesto heterosexual. Ademas pertenecía a una de las familias mas influyentes en el mundo económico de New York. Quinn esta segura de que su padre por fin aprobara una de sus amistades. Pues por desgracia para ella **Russel nunca había visto con buenos ojos a ninguno de sus amigos, ni siquiera a su novio.**

Santana nunca le agrado debido a su descendencia latina, a pesar de que su familia también era rica. Y mas importante aun: Santana nunca tenia miedo de decirle sus verdades a Russel, cosa que sacaba de quicio al hombre.

De Brittany opinaba que era demasiado tonta como para ser considerada una persona normal y que no debería interactuar mucho con ella para que el apellido Fabray no se viera comprometido. Quinn nunca discutió eso con el, puesto que nunca estuvo interesada en defender a Brittany...

Puckerman era judío y pobre. Dos razones suficientemente fuertes como para no agradar a su padre. Y como si fuera poco, estaba el hecho de que mas de una vez, cuando Puckerman limpiaba la piscina de su casa, su padre había visto como el chico dedicaba miradas de mas a su madre... A ella tampoco le agrado mucho eso. Y porsupuesto, Puckerman nunca volvio a limpiar su piscina...

Finn era sin duda alguna a quien su padre mas soportaba. Pues aunque le cueste creerlo el chico es educado y sabe comportarse cuando esta en presencia de adultos. Ademas estaba el hecho de que su difunto padre había sido militar. Y Russel, desde que Quinn tiene memoria, era un nato defensor de los militares... Y aun así Russel no desaprovecha oportunidad para hablar mal de el e intentar convencerla de que le deje.

Ninguno de ellos fue nunca del agrado de su padre, y Quinn esta segura de que nunca lo serán...

Ni siquiera Mike habia sido su amigo desde el principio. Su padre se lo impuso nada mas conocer a los Chang. Russel creyo que lo mas oportuno y conveniente para la familia era que crearan una relacion de amistad con los Chang, pues estos estaban en su mismo nivel y en un futuro podría incluso llegar a hacer negocios con ellos... A Quinn le impusieron a Mike, no quiso ser su amiga al principio. Pero debe aceptar, que gracias a Russel, ahora puede compartir su vida con una de las personas mas maravillosa que habia conocido nunca.

Pero Mia... Mia si formaba parte del grupo de gente a la que su padre consideraba afortunada de poder pertenecer a su grupo de amistades. Puede que su padre no estuviera interesado en los Bennet, pero si en Mia... Solo en ella. Según palabras textuales del hombre, Mia tenia un brillante futuro por delante y el queria estar presente para verlo...

La rubia de ojos azules era **la hija mayor de un matrimonio que estaba prácticamente acabado**. Su madre era abogada, pero no ejercía desde hace mas de dos años, cuando se entero de que su marido le era infiel. Y su padre, el infiel del matrimonio, es asesor financiero en la empresa de su familia y corredor de bolsa. Tiene dos hermanos de 11 años, los dos hombres, Jack y Ryder. Hermanos de los que se encargan ella y la niñera que habían tenido que habían tenido que contratar desde que su madre había empezado a beber alcohol...

Sin duda alguna, nadie querría tener la familia de Mia. Pues si, eran ricos, no les faltaba de nada y su apellido, a pesar de todos los rumores, seguía siendo respetado. Pero no eran para nada felices. Según le había contado Mia, a ella y a sus padres el día que la invito a cenar en su casa _(el miércoles para ser mas exactos)_, su padre dejó de interesarse por la empresa familiar el día que su madre descubrió su infidelidad y desde entonces se dedica a gastarse el dinero en mujeres y abogados que le ayudaran con la demanda de divorcio... Y su madre, su madre se había dado al alcohol desde aquel día. Decepcionada de su marido y su matrimonio, que ella pensaba era perfecto. Desde aquel día, Mia se ha tenido que hacer cargo de sus dos hermanos menores, sus estudios, su madre y de que su tío no quisiera aprovecharse de la debilidad que estaban pasando para arrebatares la empresa.Y todo ello lo hacia desde Lima, lugar que ella misma había elegido para mudarse a vivir. Un lugar que considero apropiado para poder ayudar a su madre a salir del pozo en el que estaba, en el que sus hermanos tuvieran una infancia tranquila y sobre todo... un lugar donde su padre nunca iría.

**Mia Bennet es sin duda alguna un ejemplo de superación y perfección**, y su padre habia sabido ver eso. Pues a pesar de pertenecer a una familia destruida que para nada encajaba en los parámetros de perfección de su padre, era una joven maravillosa, que día a día sobrevivía como podía.

Quinn se alegra de que su padre supiera ver eso, porque siendo sincera consigo misma, la rubia se estaba convirtiendo en una gran amiga, y no duda que un poco mas de relación y con esfuerzo Mia se pueda convertir en su mejor amiga, tal y como fue Santana en su momento, tal y como lo es Mike ahora. Su nueva amiga es lo que siempre quiso poder ser ella. Amable, humilde, responsable, buena amiga, educada...

Y aun a pesar de lo bien que le cae y lo perfecta e interesante que la encuentra, no puede prestarle atención a nada de lo que dice.

_**Alguien mas ocupa al completo su mente**_. Y es nada mas y nada menos que _**Rachel Berry. **_Quinn no se sorprende de ello, pues desde que tuvo aquel sueño con la pequeña chica no había dejado de pensar en ella por mas que lo intentó. Berry ocupa su mente el 70% del tiempo.

De lo que Quinn si se sorprende, y cada día mas, es de las acciones que ha llevado acabo en los últimos día por culpa de Rachel Berry _(ella prefiere echarle la culpa a Berry)_. Primero fue el asunto de Jacob Ben Israel, del que arrepintió nada mas hacerlo. Pero del que no se arrepintió al día siguiente al ver como Rachel Berry caminaba tranquila por las pasillos sin tener que soportar a Israel. Tampoco se arrepentía de haberle prohibido a las demás porristas el lanzar slushies a Berry; la chica ya tenia bastante con soportar la separación con Mike. Tuvo que inventarles a todas sus compañeras una tonta escusa, como que debían encargarse de nuevos perdedores y dejar a los demás tranquilos de momento.

**De lo que si se sorprende y ademas se arrepiente Quinn Fabray es de lo sucedido esa misma tarde, al termino del horario escolar.**

Había visto a Berry caminar como un fantasma por todo el colegio desde que Mike le había dejado. Mas de una vez había tenido que presenciar como lloraba, incluyendo el día en que Mike la dejó y ella lo presencio desde su ventana. Tuvo que ver como Rachel Berry se convertia en un fantasma las primeras semanas tras la ruptura...Nunca se atrevería a decirlo, pero realmente sintió tristeza por Rachel...

Y aquel sentimiento, que lleva sintiendo desde varios días atrás, le llevo a acercarse esa misma tarde a el casillero de la morena, abrirlo tal cual le había enseñado Santana tiempo atrás e introducir en su interior una rosa de color azul. No supo porque lo hizo, aun sigue sin saberlo. Ni siquiera supo como llego a hacerlo, Quinn solo sabe que algo le impulso a ello.

Su madre le había regalado esa rosa esa misma mañana, producto de la plantación que con tanto esmero había cuidado durante todo el año. Judy estaba realmente feliz cortando rosas de todos los colores, tanto que incluso Russel salio de casa con una flor roja en el bolsillo de su chaqueta americana. Su padre y ella misma habian salido con una sonrisa en la cara al ver lo feliz que parecia ser Judy. Quinn no puede recordar la ultima vez que vió a su madre con esa sonrisa...

Seguro que su padre no le había regalado esa rosa a nadie mas, seguro que la conservaría para recordar el dia en el que su mujer volvió a sonreir.** Ella sin embargo no dudo en dejarla en la taquilla de la morena, esperando que esta la encontrara y le pudiera transmitir toda la tranquilad que a ella le brindaba.**

Idiota, si Mike, Mia, Santana, Finn o la propia Rachel se enteraban de eso... seria su fin. Por suerte para Quinn nadie pudo ver aquello, pues ya nadie mas quedaba en el colegio. Tan solo Rachel Berry, que seguía cantando canciones en el auditorio la ultima vez que Quinn lo comprobó, y Mia Bennet, quien la esperaba a ella misma en el aparcamiento del colegio.

Una Mia que ya estaba harta de hablar sola. Llevaban media hora sentadas en una mesa del Lima Bean, hablando de cualquier cosa, o mas bien... Mia hablando sola de cualquier cosa. Quinn había desconectado de la conversación con la rubia hacia ya 10 minutos. Sus pensamientos hacia Rachel Berry parecen ser mas importantes que cualquier conversación con Mia.

Quinn despierta de letargo cuando Mia le golpea el hombro suavemente. Sacude la cabeza, cierra y abre los ojos y se aclara la garganta, para por fin posar su vista sobre una sonriente Mia. ¿Acaso no se enfadaría con ella por no hacerle caso? Quinn debe reconocer que de estar en su posición, hace mucho que habría dejado sola a Mia con sus pensamientos... Suerte que la rubia de ojos azules era mas sensata que ella.

_**M:** ¿Alguien en especial?_

Quinn arquea una ceja y mira a Mia sin comprender el porque de su pregunta o de su sonrisa picara. Realmente aun no puede razonar bien. Rachel Berry sigue en sus pensamientos...

_**Q:** ¿A que te refieres?_

_**M:** jajaja Te quedaste en los laureles Quinn. Debes haber estado pensando en alguien muy especial para llevar mas de 10 minutos sin hacerme caso..._

Ahora lo entiende. Mia se ha dado cuenta. Pero Quinn sabe que no puede leer sus pensamientos, por lo que se tranquiliza al comprender que nunca sabrá en quien pensaba en realidad. Aun asi, no esta tranquila. Se siente realmente mal por haber dejado a Mia hablando sola tanto tiempo. Ella habia sido quien habia invitado a la nueva a tomar algo y ahora...¿ No le hacia caso?

_**Q:** Lo siento mucho Mia. Es solo que los examenes me tienen un poco distraida..._

_**M:** mmm, entonces... ¿No hay nadie especial?_

Quinn sonríe abiertamente ante la broma de su amiga. Mia tambien sonrie, pero ella lo hace de forma pícara. Quinn sabe que Mia sabe que estaba pensando en alguien. Pero no en Rachel, Mia no puede saberlo. Luego recuerda a Finn.

_**Q:** Pensaba en Finn._

_**M:** Ya... Tenía la esperanza de que fuera alguien mas..._

_**Q**: ¿Porque lo dices?_ (Le pregunta frunciendo el ceño. La sonrisa en la cara de la chica frente a ella ha desaparecido.)

_**M:** Mira... Voy a decirte esto porque creo que hay confianza entre nosotras... ¿La hay verdad?_

Quinn sonrie y asiente. **Todo en Mia le inspira confianza.**

_**M:** Entonces puedo decirte..._ (Se toma un segundo para respirar profundamente y entonces lo suelta.) _Que no me cae bien Finn. No lo soporto. Cada vez se acerca para hablar conmigo lo hace con esa sonrisa de bebe con gases,y por dios... cada vez que abre la boca es para decir cualquier estupidez._

Quinn intenta no dejar escapar su risa. Sabe exactamente de lo que Mia habla. Ella también odió aquella parte de Finn, aun la odia... Pero ha aprendido a vivir con la parte idiota de su novio, lo necesita para seguir siendo la abeja reina...

_**M:** El otro día le escuche hablando con un sandwicht, ¿Te lo puedes creer?_

Claro que lo podía creer. Ese sandwicht había sido al que Fin le rezó para poder tocarle un pecho... Quinn aun se siente culpable por lo ocurrido con Puckerman en el verano. No deja de pensar en ello cada vez que los ve a los dos juntos. No deja de recriminarse por ello. Hecho por el que aun no permitía a Finn tocarle de más, haciendole creer que aun era virgen y que necesitaba mas tiempo para dar ese paso. Pero el chico se había cansado de ello y como consecuencia Quinn tuvo a su novio hechandole en cara todas las cosas que hacía por ella y que no era capaz de devolverle. Para calmarle Quinn tuvo que dejarse tocar un pecho.

Mas tarde se enteró de que Finn habia rezado a su sandwitch con la cara de Jesús en el para poder lograrlo...Idiota! Era en esos momentos en los que Quinn se preguntaba porque seguia con el...

_**M:** Lo siento de verdad Quinn. He intentado llevarme bien con el por ti. Pero te juro que no puedo... E igual estoy siendo muy injusta, pues llevo poco tiempo aqui... Pero es que no lo soporto. Esta mañana salí corriendo de clase de historia solo para no tener que hablar con Finn._

Quinn no lo soporta más y temrina riendo. Suavemente, casi imperceptible, pero lo hace. Después mira a Mia a los ojos mientras se tapa la boca.

_**Q:** Lo entiendo, Finn no es el chico mas inteligente del mundo. y no tienes que discuparte Mia. Yo no puedo obligarte a que te caiga bien mi novio. De hecho, no eres la única que no lo aguanta. Santana solía pasarse horas insultandolo siempre que iva a verme a casa._ (QUinn no puede evitar la sonrisa llena de tristeza que se posa en su rostro al pensar en su ex-amiga. Santana ya casi ni le dirige la palabra.)_ Y Mike se va cada vez que Finn se acerca para así evitar pegarle cada vez que suelta alguna tontería..._

_**M:** Lo se, me he podido fijar. ¿Como puedes tu estar con el Quinn? No te lo tomes a mal, pero creo que tu te mereces algo mejor que él. _

_**Q:** Finn me cuida, me hace sentir protegida... Se que no lo parece, pero es así. Por muy idiota que sea, siempre esta ahí cuando lo necesito. Es el único al que no le importa como soy de verdad. El no me juzga por mi comportamiento o por como era antes._

Es ahora, cuando sin siquiera esperarselo, Quinn suelta una lagrima. No puede evitarlo al recordar el día en el que le contó la verdad sobre su pasado a Finn. Aquel día Finn la estrecho entre sus brazos, dejó que llorara en su pecho e incluso guargo una foto de Lucy en su cartera. Quinn creyó estar enamorada aquel día..._  
_

_**M:** Eso no es verdad. En una sola semana me he podido fijar en lo buena que es tu relación con Mike. Actuais como dos hermanos... Y yo estoy dispuesta a seguir conociendote y se que algún día podremos ser tan amigas como Mike y tu. Hay algo en ti Quinn, algo que me dice que debo mantenerte en mi vida. Algo que me dice que seremos grandes amigas._

_**Q:** No me conoces de verdad Mia. Solo has visto lo que soy en Mckinley. No sabes lo que era antes o como soy ahora en realidad. No puede gustarte lo que ves ahora..._

_**M:** No me gusta la Quinn que tira slushies sobre el rostro de sus compañeros, o la que se conforma con Finn Hudson. Pero solo llevo una semana aqui. Y ya he podido darme cuenta de que eres mucho mas que Quinn Perra Fabray. Cuando veo tu interacción con Mike, o cuando recuerdo la cena en tu casa... Esa Quinn es la que me gusta. Y se que esa eres tu realmente. _

**So this is what you meant**  
Asi que esto es lo que querías decir  
** When you said that you were spent**  
Cuando dijiste que fuiste usada.

Quinn le mira con los ojos llenos de ilusión. Nunca nadie había hablado asi con ella. Al final Russel tenía razón, Mia era una mujer madura encerrada en el cuerpo de una ñiña.

_**M:** Y si por lo de lo que eras antes te refieres a ti misma con Gafas, sobrepeso y pelirroja. No te preocupes, ya lo se. Y creeme, no me importa en lo absoluto.  
_

_**Q:** ¿¡como sabes eso!? _

_**M:** Cuando ayudaste a tu madre a recoger la mesa, tu padre me invitó a su despacho. No pude evitar fijarme en la foto que habia sobre su escitorio. Al principio pense que tal vez tenías otra hermana de la que no me habías hablado. Pero luego me di cuenta de que eras tu, tus ojos son inconfundibles._

Quinn remplaza su rostro lleno de miedo y confusión por uno de tranquilidad. Sabe que Mia no se burlará de ella ni dira nada a nadie. Sabe que puede confiar en ella. pero pronto su mirada se llena de lagrimas.

_**Q:** Aun así. Como puedes querer tener a alguien como yo de amiga. No soy nadie. Vivo llorando por mi pasado, pero lo único que hago es comportarme igual que lo hacian aquello niños conmigo. Me rió de los mas debiles, igual que hacian ellos. Tiro bebidas sobre sus rostros, los empujo contra las paredes y los convierto poco a poco en lo que era yo antes..._ (suelta, con lagrimas callendo ya por su rostro. Mia se acerca mas a ella y limpia sus lagrimas con una servilleta. No olvida que no estan solas en el cafe) _Tu sin embargo... Te superas cada día mas. Te han hecho mas daño del que me hicieron a mi. Tu vida está practicamente destrozada y sin embargo sonries cada día. eres amable con todos... Incluso conmigo._

_**M:** Quinn, cuando nos hacen daño, cuando destrozan nuestras vidas lo único que queremos es poder devolver el daño hecho. Algunos dedican su vida entera a vengarse de quienes les hicieron daño. Otros, como tu y como yo, necesitamos un tiempo para poder sanar nuestras heridas. Yo tardé un mes en dirigirle la palabra a mi madre. Pensé que todo lo ocurrido había sido culpa de ella. La culpaba por dejarnos a nosotros y a Papá de lado por su trabajo. Le di la razón a Papá. Creí que Mamá se lo merecía por habernos dejado de lado. Después, con el paso de los días, pude rectificar. Recordé todas las noches en las que Mamá lloraba encerrada en su habiatación por no saber donde estaba Papá. O como él se perdió mas de un cumpleaños para poder estar con su amante... _

Ya no era Quinn quien lloraba. Ahora era Mia quien dejaba caer unas pocas lagrimas, mientras Quinn se encarga de ahuyyentar a todo el que se atreve a mirarlas.

_**M**:Cuando me di cuenta de la verdad, corté todo contacto con Papá y pedí disculpas a Mamá. Contrate una niñera para que ayudara a mis hermanos a salir adelante y yo me encargue de que Mamá lo superara poco a poco. Aun estoy en ello, Mamá aun intenta sanar sus heridas, mientras yo he tenido que convertirme en la mujer madura que tienes frente a ti... Tu aun estás sanando tus heridas. Es obvio que aun recuerdas aquello con rencor y odio. Pero estoy segura de que poco a poco vas a ir sanando, y vas a ir dandote cuenta de todos los errores que estas cometiendo. Yo quiero estar cuando eso pase Quinn. La madurez no viene sola ¿sabes? _

_**Q:** ¿a que te refieres? _( dice con el ceño frucido, con las manos de Mia entre las suyas. Cada palabra que sale su boca metiendose en el corazon de Quinn como puñales de acero ardiendo...)_  
_

_**M:** Alguien que se hace mayor y no se arrepiente de todo el daño causado no es una persona madura. Nunca será, ni de lejos, una buena persona. El odio y rencor que sientes ahora por todos aquellos que te hicieron daño, pronto se convertira en odio hacia ti misma. Todo lo que hagas ahora volverá en tu futuro Quinn, golpeando fuerte. Y te sentiras tan mal contigo misma que te será casi imposible respirar sin que te duela... Vas a recordar cada mirada llena de tristeza y miedo, cada rostro al que alguna vez tiraste una bebida, cada nombre de cada uno al que has insultado... Y yo quiero estar cuando eso pase, quiero poder ayudarte cuando llegue el momento, igual que a mi me hubiera gustado que me ayudaran._

**And now it's time to build**  
Y ahora es tiempo de construir  
**from the bottom of the pit**  
Desde el propio foso  
** Right to the top**  
hasta la punta.

_**Q:** ¿Porque harias algo así?_

Mia sonrie levemente y cambia la posición de sus manos. Esta vez es ella quien sostiene las manos de Quinn.

_**M:** Porque alguien que no se arrepiente de su pasado, no llora al pensar en todo el daño que le han hecho y que hace. Alguien que no se arrepiente de las cosas que hace no habla sobre ellos con tanta tristeza y nostalgia. Tu sabes que esta mal, te arrepientes de ello y aun asi sigues haciendolo. Pero lo haces porque aun no has encontrado el punto medio... Aun te falta vivir algo para poder comprender que debes empezar a cambiar tu vida. Estás en el camino para empezar a cambiar Quinn, pero esta claro que no puedes hacerlo sola. ¿Me dejarías estar a tu lado cuando eso pase?_

Quinn asiente varias veces y sin poder evitarlo se lanza a los brazos de Mia mientras llora suavmente sobre su hombro. Ella había pensado que necesitaría un poco mas de tiempo para poder convertir a Mia en su mejor amiga, conocerla un poco mas. Pero ¿quien necesita conocer mas a alguien después de escuchar esas palabras? Quinn desde luego no. Aquellas palabras eran las que había estado esperando tanto tiempo... Mia le estaba dando la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, de enmendar sus errores. Y todo ello, solo cuando estuviera lista. Sin prisas... Ya puede sentir la culpa empezando a meterse en su cuerpo. Sabe que ya empieza a arrepentirse de todo aquello, de todo lo hecho por la princesa de hielo...

**Don't hold back  
**No te contengas.  
** Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check  
**haciendo las maletas y dejando la academia para otro dia.

Se aleja poco a poco de Mia y mientras elimina de su rostro cualquier rastro de lagrimas con ayuda de una servilleta, le da las gracias por estar ahi. Por aparecer en su vida cuando mas la necesitaba. Sin Santana a su lado Quinn habia pensado que caería. Aun teniendo a Mike, Fabray aveces siente que esta sola en el mundo. pero Mia Bennet había conseguido borrar cualquier atisbo de soledad con unas cuantas palabras...

**Quinn Fabray nunca se ha alegrado tanto de conocer a alguien. Mia le ayudará a construir una nueva vida, una nueva Quinn Fabray. Sin prisa, pero sin pausa.  
**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**_New York. Casa Smythe._**

**Sophie Smythe** se esconde tras la puerta medio abierta del despacho de su padre. No quiere que ni su hermano ni su padre se den cuenta de que escucha su conversación a escondidas. Cada grito que sale del despacho hacen que Sophie tiemble cada vez un poco mas... Las discusiones entre su padre y Sebastian siempre eran iguales; llenas de gritos, reproches y, a veces, incluso algún golpe dirigido a su hermano. Esta vez no es diferente. Puede escuchar a su hermano gritando e implorando a su padre. También escucha los golpes de su padre sobre la mesa y las patadas de Sebastian a la silla mas cercana a el.

Y ella no hace mas que esconderse y escuchar. Eso es mejor que enfrentarse a su padre. Sophie tiene claro que el hombre nunca la tratara igual que a Sebastian, ser el ojito derecho de su padre a veces tiene cosas buenas... Pero Sophie no encuentra lo bueno de esto. Si, su padre nunca le ha levantado ni la voz ni la mano, siempre le dio todo lo que quiso y siempre la pone por encima de cualquier cosa o persona. Pero con Sebastian no era igual. Y aquello le duele a Sophie mas que cualquier golpe o grito.

**Life's too short to even care at all**  
la vida es muy corta para siquiera preocuparse  
** I'm losing my mind, losing my mind**  
estoy perdiendo la cabeza, perdiendo la cabeza,  
** Losing control**  
perdiendo el control.  
** These fishes in the sea they're staring at me**  
esos peces en el mar estan mirandome fijamente  
** A wet world aches for a beat of a drum**  
un mundo humedo que espera por golpe de un tambor.

**Si ella es el ojito derecho de Jhon Smythe, Sebastian es el cero a la izquierda de la familia**. O al menos lo es para su padre.

Todo empezó 15 años atrás, el día que ambos nacieron. El matrimonio Smythe nunca espero tener mellizos. Emily Sophie Smythe iba a ser la primogénita, la hija mayor. El ginecólogo de la señora Smythe nunca se dio cuenta de que Sophie no venia sola, sino que por el contrario había alguien mas creciendo en su vientre. Por lo que todo estaba preparado para el nacimiento de un solo bebe; Sophie. Grande fue la sorpresa aquel 7 de septiembre de 1994 que se llevaron los señores Smythe. Pocos minutos después de dar a luz a Sophie, y mientras ambos padres miraban maravillados por primera vez a su pequeña, Natalie Smythe volvía a tener contracciones. Un segundo bebe, del que nunca habían sido conscientes, estaba a punto de venir a la vida; **Sebastian.**

Al principio todo fue felicidad para la los Smythe. Sophie y Sebastian se criaron en un hogar lleno de amor los primeros dos años de vida, pero pronto todo empezó a cambiar. Eran obvias las preferencias de Jhon hacia Sophie. El hombre siempre quiso tener una niña, nunca un niño. Mas aun cambiaron cuando la familia se mudo de casa a una mas grande.

Sebastian empezaba a notar como su padre nunca pasaba tiempo con el, y como siempre era su madre la que lo cuidaba cuando estaba enfermo, la que lo llevaba al medico, quien le daba de comer o lo vestía... siempre era Natalie quien se encargaba de el, al mismo tiempo que cuidaba a Sophie. Pero Jhon solo tenia ojos para la niña. Sophie puede recordar aun nitidamente el desespero de su padre cada vez que enfermaba o como se esmeraba por darle todo lo que le pedía, pero por supuesto nunca era lo mismo con Sebastian.

**Aun recuerda todas las veces que le pedía a su padre dos caramelos, dos helados o dos peluches... Siempre dos, uno para ella y el otro para su hermano. De otra forma su padre nunca le daría nada a Sebastian.**

**If I could find a way to see this straight**  
si pudiera encontrar la manera de ver esto claro  
**I'd run away**  
habria corrido lejos  
**To some fortune that I should have found by now  
**hacia alguna fortuna que ya deberia haber encontrado.**  
**

Aquella actitud egoísta y despreciable de Jhon Smythe hacia su hijo, pronto empezaron a pasar factura en el matrimonio. Sophie recuerda aun el rostro lleno de lagrimas de su hermano el día en el que su madre se fue de la casa, 7 años atrás. Ellos eran solo unos niños de ocho años. Aquel es sin duda alguna el peor día en la vida de Sebastian y Sophie. El ver a a su madre subirse en su coche para no volver...

Por supuesto ellos se quedaron a vivir con su padre, ningún juez fue capaz de darle la custodia de ambos a su madre... Al principio su madre los visitaba todos los días. Los recogía después del colegio y los llevaba a tomar helados. Pero pronto las discusiones entre sus padres se hicieron mas fuertes. Natalie no desistía de querer tener la custodia de sus hijos y Jhon se negaba siempre ante cualquier intento de la mujer. **Sophie sabe que esa fue la pequeña, grande, venganza de su padre hacia su madre por haberle pedido ella el divorcio...**

La consecuencia de aquellos intentos de la mujer por tenerlos con ella llevaron a que Jhon pidiera una orden de alejamiento para Natalie. De los 9 años a los 11 ni ella ni su hermano volvieron a ver a su madre. La orden se lo impedía. Algunos días la veían de lejos desde el patio del colegio, al que su madre solía ir para verlos. Pero aquello no duro mucho. Solo unas semanas. Su padre, su hermano y ella se mudaron a New York, dejando en el pequeño pueblo de Ohio a su madre.

Después las cosas se calmaron un poco. Su padre se calmo. Sophie tuvo que llorar delante de el y decirle que echaba de menos a su madre para que el hombre los dejara verla los fines de semana. Con visitas cada fin de semana, su hermano había dejado de llorar por las noches, y ella era un poco mas feliz. Su madre se encargaba de hacerlos sonreír siempre que los veía...

así habían vivido hasta ahora. Con 15 años cumplidos, Sebastian estaba desesperado por irse a vivir con su madre a Lima. Ya no se conformaba con verla los fines de semana, Sebastian quiere mas, y Sophie sabe que lo necesita.

_**J:**Basta Sebastian! No vamos a seguir hablando de este tema. La decisión esta tomada._

_**S:** No te entiendo. Siempre me has despreciado, esta claro que no soy mas que un cero a la izquierda en esta casa, que solo te importa Sophie. ¿Por que no haces esto mas facil para todos y me dejas ir a vivir con Mamá.?_

_**J:** Por que no me da la gana! De esta casa no vas a salir hasta que no cumplas la mayoria de edad. Y mas te vale que no sigas insistiendo si no quieres que los pocos fines de semana que ves a tu madre se conviertan en polvo..._

Un fuerte grito desesperado de parte de su hermano previenen a Sophie, que corre a esconderse en el cuarto mas próximo al despacho. Pocos segundos despues puede escuchar la puerta del despacho cerrarse de un portazo y a su hermano susurrando improperios antes de desaparecer por las escaleras hacia el segundo piso.

Sophie sigue los pasos de su hermano de forma pensativa, pero a diferencia de él, su destino es el desván. Sin que su padre lo sepa, Sebastian y ella guardan allí arriba una caja llena de cosas de su madre.

Mientras la escalera de metal termina de bajar, Sophie hecha un vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie la vea subir. Aunque sabe que es casi imposible. La habitación de su hermano esta en la otra punta de la casa... Sube las escaleras y tose un poco al entrar del todo en la habitación oscura. Enciende la luz y se da cuenta de que todo esta lleno de polvo. Nadie nunca subía allí. Su hermano había dejado de hacerlo a los 13 y ella hace mas de un año.

sin dudar se acerca a una caja en especial. Escondida entre otras cajas y casi en el final del desván, para evitar que su padre la pueda descubrir. Aparta el resto de cajas de su alrededor y limpia un poco la superficie. Un suspiro sale de lo mas profundo de su alma mientras abre la caja. Una suave tela cubre su interior. Es lo primero que ve Sophie y lo primero que retira. Despues son todo fotos y videos caseros. Coge algunas de las fotos entre sus manos y empieza a verlas mientras lagrimas se acumulan en el interior de sus ojos.

**Life's too short to even care at all  
**la vida es muy corta para siquiera preocuparse.  
**I'm coming up now, coming up now out of the blue**  
estoy saliendo ahora, saliendo ahora de la nada.  
**These zombies in the park they're looking for my heart**  
estos zombies en el paeque, buscando por mi corazon.  
**A dark world aches for a splash of the sun  
**un mundo oscuro se duele por una salpicadura del sol.**  
**

En la primera se puede reconocer a ella misma con tan solo 5 meses de vida. Sophie reconoce que desde entonces no ha cambiado absolutamente nada. Mira otra foto, esta vez es una de su hermano con dos años. sonríe al verle sonriendo. Aquello era lo único que no había cambiado en el cuerpo de su hermano, su sonrisa... su sonrisa y sus ojos color miel. En lo demás, su hermano había cambiado bastante. Cualquiera que lo conociera con dos años no lo reconocería ahora.

La siguiente foto causa en Sophie un sentimiento tan grande que le es imposible contener las lagrimas. Aun recuerda el día en el que aquella foto fue hecha. Tenían 5 años y estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de su madre. Su madre acababa de abrir el regalo que Sebastian y ella habían hecho para ella; un simple cartón con frases de amor para una madre y alguna que otra foto de los dos pequeños. Aquello hizo llorar a su madre de la alegría. Muestra de ello son las lagrimas que caen por el rostro de su madre y su sonrisa iluminada en la foto. Sophie pasa su vista por el resto de la foto y se fija en algo que no recordaba del todo. El lugar en el que hicieron aquella foto; El antiguo jardín de la casa de Lima. Su madre esta sentada contra el gran árbol que tenían allí, con Sebastian sobre su pierna izquierda y Sophie sobre la derecha. Su padre era quien sacaba la foto...

**Los tres sonríen alegres a la cámara. Su madre mas que nunca. **

**If I could find a way to see this straight**  
si pudiera encontrar la manera de ver esto claro  
**I'd run away**  
habria corrido lejos  
**To some fortune that I should have found by now  
**hacia alguna fortuna que ya deberia haber encontrado.**  
**

**And so I run to the things they said could restore me**  
asi que corro hacia las cosas que dijeron que podrian reponerme  
**Restore life the way it should be**  
reponer la vida como debe ser  
**Waiting for this cough syrup to come down  
**esperando que este jarabe para la toz baje.**  
**

Es entonces cuando Sophie se da cuenta de algo. Ella se parece a su madre, es prácticamente una copia de ella, salvo por el pelo rubio de su madre que ella no había heredado; un año atrás se había teñido el pelo de rubio para parecerse mas a ella, pero poco le duró... Sophie tiene los ojos verdes y achinados de su madre, su pelo liso, su nariz perfecta, sus labios un poco regordetes... Incluso ya era igual de alta que ella. Lo único que ha heredado de su padre es el color de pelo y su forma reservada y fría de ser. Su madre por el contrario es risueña, alegre, abierta y positiva.

Pero al contrario de Sophie, Sebastian a quien se parece es a su padre. Su hermano había heredado los ojos marrones claros de su padre, sus labios delgados, su sonrisa, su nariz... Incluso su forma de ser. Todo en el es de Jhon Smythe. Hecho por el que su padre nunca podría negalo como hijo. A Sophie le duele reconocerlo, pero sabe que de haber sido de otra forma su padre probablemente lo habría rechazado como hijo...

Sebastian y Sophie casi no se parecen entre ellos, por lo menos no lo que deberían parecerse al ser hermanos mellizos. Ella se parece a su madre y él a su padre. **Lo único que ambos hermanos comparten es su forma de ser. Ambos reservados y desconfiados por naturaleza. Fríos, meticulosos y perfeccionistas. Ambos igual de promiscuos y fiesteros...**

Esto ultimo es el tema de discusión mas frecuente en su casa. Jhon no deja reprocharle a Sebastian que por su culpa su niñita se esta convirtiendo en una adolescente problemática. Cosa que no es del todo cierto.

Es cierto que Sebastian desde los 13 años había empezado a cambiar bastante. Siempre que puede sale de fiesta, bebe alcohol y, Sophie sabe por su hermano, que desde los 14 se acuesta con cada chica que puede... O chico. La bisexualidad de Sebastian no es un secreto para nadie, ni siquiera para su padre... Un motivo mas para que el hombre le deteste.

Sophie reconoce que últimamente sale bastante de fiesta y que cuando bebe siempre termina llevándola a casa cualquier chico. También reconoce que, como su padre teme, ha tenido mas de tres o cuatro experiencias con chicas... Y también reconoce haber mentido a su padre cuando le pregunto si había perdido la virginidad con alguno de los chicos que siempre la llevan a casa. Por cuestión de rebeldía le había dicho que si. Pero solo Sebastian y ella saben que no es cierto. La pequeña Sophie sigue siendo tan virgen como cuando nació...

cada chico o chica con el que tiene algo es de su completa confianza, por lo que todo lo que ha hecho con ellos es un secreto que nadie mas que ellos conoce, ni siquiera Sebastian. Lo que su hermano si sabe es que a lo mas que ha llegado es a unos cuantos besos apasionados y un poco de toqueteo por encima de la ropa. Al contrario que Sebastian, Sophie espera poder dar ese paso con alguien especial, alguien con quien de verdad se sienta completa.

Pero también tiene que reconocer que todo aquello no lo hace por la influencia de Sebastian, como su padre cree. Lo hace por que con 15 años lo único que quiere es poder divertirse al igual que lo hacen los demás. Y lo hace porque la fiesta y el alcohol son lo único que logran hacerle olvidar de lo cobarde que es cada vez que se queda callada frente a su padre.

Aquello es una de las pocas cosas en las que los hermanos no se parecen. Sebastian es mas rebelde que ella, no se calla absolutamente nada. Ella por el contrario prefiere pasar desapercibida. Por lo que nunca discutía con su padre ni se mete en las discusiones de ambos hombres. Ella prefiere mantenerse alejada de todo aquello, puesto que los sentimientos no son lo suyo.

De vez en cuanto entra en el cuarto de su hermano y lo abraza mientras el llora, pero muy de vez en cuando. A veces también suele escucharle mientras el se desahoga. Pero esto pasa pocas veces pues ambos son bastante cerrados en cuanto a sus sentimientos, Sophie la que mas...

Pero sabe que eso debe terminarse. Viendo la sonrisa de su hermano en aquella foto, Sophie sabe que debe hacer algo para que las cosas cambien, y que solo ella puede hacerlo...

**If I could find a way to see this straight**  
si pudiera encontrar la manera de ver esto claro  
**I'd run away**  
habria corrido lejos  
**To some fortune that I should have found by now  
**hacia alguna fortuna que ya deberia haber encontrado.**  
**

**And so I run to the things they said could restore me**  
asi que corro hacia las cosas que dijeron que podrian reponerme  
**Restore life the way it should be**  
reponer la vida como debe ser  
**Waiting for this cough syrup to come down  
**esperando que este jarabe para la toz baje.

Deja todo tal y como estaba antes y baja del desvan para dirigirse al despacho de su padre. Toca suavemente y espera hasta que la voz de su padre le permite el paso. Camina hasta su padre con su mejor sonrisa compradora y se sienta en su regazo.

_**S**: Quiero pedirte algo papi..._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sebastian Smythe nunca se había sentido tan desdichado en toda su vida. Una vez mas Jhon le niega la posibilidad de ser feliz, se niega a llamarlo padre. Ya ha perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que le ha pedido que le deje ir a vivir con su madre.

¿que gana teniéndolo en su casa? Jhon lo odia y el lo sabe... Para todos seria mas fácil si Sebastian viviera con su madre en Lima, pero no... Jhon prefiere tenerlo viviendo con el y hacerle la vida imposible. Y todo por querer vengarse de su madre. Sebastian espera no ser nunca tan egoísta y macabro como el.

Pensando en su padre y en todas las humillaciones que le ha hecho pasar, golpea fuertemente el saco de boxeo que guarda en su habitación. Lleva ya mas de media hora haciéndolo y su cuerpo ya empieza a notarlo. Pero Sebastian no para, no hasta que no halla sacado toda la rabia de su cuerpo. Para un poco para beber agua y secarse un poco el sudor de su torso desnudo. Cuando esta apunto de seguir golpeando alguien llama a la puerta. Y Sebastian sabe que no es su padre, el nunca lo necesita para nada. Por lo que inmediatamente le da paso a su hermana, es la única que lo busca en su habitación.

Puede sentir a su hermana sonreír aun estando de espaldas, y Sebastian no puede evitar preguntarse porque ella siempre tiene una sonrisa en la cara. Es la única de los dos que siempre esta feliz, o por lo menos aparentandolo. Algo que admira de su hermana es sin duda alguna su virtud de sacar algo buena de cada mala situación.

_**So:** Wow, seguro que nuestras compañeras de clase me pagarian por dejarles verte así._ (Dice alegre al ver a Sebastian con solo un pantalon corto y completamente sudado.)

_**Se:** si, y seguro que tu estarias encantada de ganarte ese dinero extra ¿verdad hermanita?_

Ambos rien y Sophie no tarda nada en dejar un sonoro beso en la mejilla de su hermano. Después Sebastian camina hacia su baño personal para tomar un toalla mientras Sophie sale al balcon de la habitacion de su hermano para tomar el aire mientras le espera.

Pronto siente la presencia de su hermano a su lado y volte su rostro para mirarle sonriente. Ambos se apoyan en la baranda del balcón.

_**So:** He estado hablando con Papá... _(Antes de continuar Sophie espera por el suspiro molesto de su hermano. Siempre lo hace cuando hablan de Jhon.)_ Me ha dicho que de nuevo le has pedido irte a vivir con Mamá... ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo? Digo... Vas a cambiar La ciudad de Nueva York por el pueblo de Lima. Y ya sabes que alli las cosas son completamente diferentes... Se te van a acabar las fiestas llenas de alcohol y chicas o chicos dispuestos a pasar un buen momento contigo en la cama. jajaja_

_**Se:** bueno, todo eso lo compensará el estar con Mamá... Em, no hay nada que desee mas en este momento que estar con ella._

Sophie sonrie al escuchar a su hermano llamarlo Em. Es el único que utiliza su primer nombre desde el año pasado, Emily... Sophie habia decidido un año atrás que su primer nombre no seguiria siendo utilizado. **Y todo por ella, todo por no querer que nadie mas que Santana López la llamara Emily.**

Se toma unos segundos para pensar en la latina que le robo su primer beso con una mujer... Aquello habia sucedido un año atrás, en el mes de julio cuando ella, su padre y Sebastian viajaron a Miami para pasar dos semanas de vacaciones. Dos semanas que para ella se convirtieron en el paraiso. Su relacion con Santana López comenzó con un empujón a la piscina del hotel y terminó con un tierno beso al atardecer...

_**Se:** Además,** aun guardo la esperanza de poder encontrar en Lima a Rachel.**_ (Dice esto ultimo con una sonrisa soñadora y sacando a su hermana de sus pensamientos.)

_**So:** Oh por dios! Lo mas probable es que ni se acuerde de ti... Nunca entendere tu mania de querer encontrarla. Solo pasaste dos días con ella Seb... Ya superalo._

_**Se:** Superalo tu! No soy yo el que esta enamorado de una estupida latina engreida._

_**So:** Oye! Respetala quieres? Es el amor de mi vida._ (Dice soñadora.)

_**Se:** ja! El amor de tu vida... Solo la conociste por dos semanas Emily, y una semana te trató peor que a un perro callejero. La latina esa no puede ser el amor de tu vida._

_**So:** Se llama Santana, no la latina esa. Y ahora entiendo porque no te soportaba... Eres un idiota!_ (Dice golpenadole en el brazo)_ Ademas, tu eres el que lleva desde los cinco suspirando por una chica a la que solo viste dos veces..._

_**Se:** Rachel y yo somos almas gemelas okey? No como tu y la cosa esa. Que nisiquiera volvio a llamarte después de aquello._

_**So**: Si lo hizo!_

_**Se: **Solo cuatro veces Emily! Y después se olvido de ti... Nisiquiera te respondió los mensajes..._

Tan pronto como las palabras salen de su boca, Sebastian se arrepiente. Sabe que aquello no fué fácil para su hermana. Después de volver de aquellas vacaciones Santana y Emily habian estado hablando una semana, pero después la latina idiota habia dejado de llamar y nisiquiera respondía los mensajes a su hermana... Sebastian tuvo que pasar el mes entero de agosto consolando a su hermana. Hermana que nunca había llorado delante de el, y que por culpa de Santana López lo había hecho... La mueca de tristeza en el rostro de su hermana le hace ver que no es un tema superado todavía.

_**Se:** Lo siento. No debí decir eso._

_**So:** No, esta bien. Después de todo es verdad. Pero bueno... Vamos a olvidarnos de eso. No era de lo que queria hablarte._

Sophie sonrie un poco, pero Sebastian sabe que nada mas terminar de hablar de lo que sea que quiera hablar, correrá a su habiatación a llorar por Santana López, de nuevo.

_**So:** Verás... He hablado con Papá sobre lo de ir a vivir con Mamá._ (Sebastian la mira con desconcierto y Sophie sonríe un poco mas.) _Y resulta..._

_**Se:** ¿Que?_

**So:** (Sonrie dejando a la vista sus perfectos dientes blancos y después de acerca a su hermano para abrazarlo. Ante su desconcierto, susurra en su oido las palabras magicas.)_ Le he convencido de lo bueno que sería para ambos pasar un tiempo viviendo con Mamá, lejos de tantas malas compañías..._

_**Se:** ¿QUE? Oh dios mio! ¿Estás hablando enserio?_

_**So:** Por supuesto! No bromearía con algo así. _

Sebastian rie alegremente y abraza a su hermana para alzarla y dar vueltas con ella. Segundos después el chico suelta a una alegre y divertida Emily.

_**Se:** Gracias, gracias, gracias... No voy a olvidar esto nunca! _(Dice alegre mientrás se adentra en su habitación y empieza a buscar algo en su armario ante la atenta mirada de Sophie.)

_**So:** Hey, ¿que haces? ¿Que buscas?_

_**Se:** Busco mi maleta. Quiero empezar a empacar antes de que Jhon se arrepienta!_

Sophie borra la sonrisa de su rostro y se acerca a su hermano para sujetarlo del brazo e impedir que siga haciendo lo que hacía.

_**So:** No nos vamos ahora Sebas. Acabamos de empezar el curso escolar. Papá no nos dejará irnos este año._

_**Se:** Pero... Dijiste que lo convenciste._ (Dice desorientado)_  
_

_**So:** Si, lo convencí. Pero no para este año. Me dijo que el año que viene o el siguiente podríamos estar con Mamá, incluso lo convencí de estudiar en Lima un año entero. Pero no ahora Seb..._

Emily siente que su corazón se rompe un poco más al ver a su hermano empezar a llorar suavemente. Le duele haber tenido que romper su ilusión... Pero sabe que solo tiene que esperar un año mas, o puede que dos, para volver a verle sonreír como antes.

_**So:** Escucha, Se que te ilusione tontamente. Pero no te enfades ni te pongas triste, el año que viene podremos estar con Mamá..._

_**Se:** ¿Pero porque no ahora? que le cuesta dejarnos ir a vivir con ella ya..._

_**So:** Sebas, bastante logré con que nos dejara vivir con ella un año. No destroces lo que he conseguido ¿quieres? Solo dejalo estar. Deja pasar un año, y cuando menos te lo esperes estaremos en Lima con Mamá... Y tu podrás gastar tu preciado tiempo en buscar a Berry! _

Dice lo último con la intención de hacer sonreír a su hermano y lo consigue. Sebastian sonríe débilmente y luego se abraza a su hermana. Ambos se abrazan con fuerza, esperando que el tiempo pase rápido.

Sebastian espera que el estar con su madre le ayude a ser el mismo de siempre. Le hace caso a su hermana y decide que lo dejará pasar. Decide que tal vez es tiempo de relajarse un poco, de dejar atrás tanta rebeldía. Sabe que un solo fallo puede poner en peligro la decisión de Jhon.

Sophie por su lado esta más feliz que nunca. El saber que por fin consiguió hacer algo por su hermano y por ella misma. El darse cuenta de que por fin esta luchando por lo que quiere le hace darse cuenta de que esta madurando...

Por otro lado también se alegra de que su hermano valla a tener la oportunidad de buscar a Rachel Berry. Sebastian había estado enamorado de ella desde niño, aunque para Sophie aquello era mas una obsesión. Sabe que hay pocas posibilidades de que la encuentre después de tantos años... Pero ayudaría a su hermano a buscarla por muy pocas posibilidades que hubiera. **Lejos esta Sophie de saber que la busqueda de Rachel Berry le llevará a encontrar a alguein mas. Alguien a quien creyó que no volvería a ver, pero a quien desea volver a ver con todo su corazón...**

* * *

Estas son las canciones utilizadas en este cápitulo. Están también en Tumblr. El siguiente capítulo es, creo de momento jajaj, el final del segundo, y tendrás muchos más puntos de vista y mas fechas.

_Pensando en vos: Gastón Dalmau._

_De Mi: Camila._

_It's Time: Imagine Dragons._

_Cough Syrup: Young The Giant._

**_Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen._**


	6. CORY

_**"LIFE'S TOO SHORT TO BE SERIOUS." CORY MONTEITH.**_

_Un hombre que con su sonrisa y su gran sentido del humor conquistó corazones. Cory siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y sabía que decir para sacarnos una sonrisa. Como aquella vez que en una entrevista un periodista les pregunto si kurt era Gay y Cory respondió: "What? Kurt's gay?" _

_Asi que vamos a dedicar todo esto a Cory, porque puede que su personaje de Finn Hudson no nos conquistara, pero Cory sin duda alguna dejara huella en muchos corazones. Gracias Cory, por tus sonrisas, tus comentarios que siempre nos hacian reir y tu gran corazón._


End file.
